Believe in the Cutie
by Masterob
Summary: Set after Friendship Dimensions, The Cutie Mark Crusaders end up in the WWE Universe, after separating they each find a former member of the once great wrestling group, The Shield. As they figure out how to get home, they also learn how to rock and entertain the WWE Universe, perhaps earn their pro wrestling cutie marks?
1. Into a Universe

**A Shield as a Cutie Mark? Why not?**

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had been kidnapped by the evil King Sombra, partially due to Apple Bloom's arrogance but also as a way to bait in the Elements of Harmony. Once the elements had arrived, Sombra got one over on them by throwing the Crusaders into a random portal he had summoned.

The girls screamed in terror as they went through the portal, until they had landed near an arena.

"Ow, that hurt", Apple Bloom said.

They each got up and dusted themselves off.

"Where are we?" Scootaloo asked.

"Far away from home", Sweetie Belle said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Well obviously, ah mean what is this world?" Apple Bloom asked.

"How should we know? We don't study different worlds", Sweetie arrogantly pointed out.

Apple Bloom growled a bit, "Your sassy attitude isn't being much help!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Well I'm not in the best mood since YOU got us into this situation!" Sweetie shouted.

"Me! You lost your mind!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You challenged King Sombra! You ticked him off! You got us sent through some portal to Celestia knows where! What if this world is full of monsters!? What if we never see our friends & Family again!?"

Scootaloo stepped in, "Come on Sweetie Belle, now's not the time for this, we need to stick together if we're gonna make it through this"

"I blame you too Scootaloo!" Sweetie shouted.

Scootaloo did a double take, "Me!? What for!?"

"You're the one who told King Sombra about our sisters! So I blame both of you!"

"Yer starting to get on mah bad side! Cut it with the attitude!" Apple Bloom warned.

"Seriously Sweetie Belle, this isn't helping", Scootaloo said.

Sweetie turned her head away.

"So you gonna drop the attitude and help us or are you gonna constantly whine some more?" Apple Bloom asked.

Sweetie simply glared at Apple Bloom for a few seconds, then turned away and started to walking off.

"Huh? Where are you going!?" Scootaloo asked.

"Away from you two! Especially Apple Bloom! She's a lunatic!" Sweetie Belle yelled as she marched off.

"What!?" Apple Bloom angrily shouted.

"Are you nuts!? Suppose you get killed on your own out there!?" Scootaloo asked.

"Probably gonna die anyway, I don't want spend my final few minutes with you!" Sweetie shouted.

Apple Bloom pouted, "Fine who needs ya!?"

Then Apple Bloom marched away.

Scootaloo was conflicted, should she go with Sweetie Belle or go with Apple Bloom, while Apple Bloom would probably be easier to reason with, the idea of Sweetie Belle on her own worried her. However in the midst of her internal conflict, she realized that she was alone as well.

"Crap, gotta find one of them", Scootaloo walked off to find the girls.

Apple Bloom marched angrily into the arena through the garage, then noticed something strange, so much production equipment and merchendise.

"Must be some huge sale type thing going on"

Then she noticed something extra strange, the people using the equipment, creatures she's never seen before.

"What types of creatures are these?"

She continued to walk by, no one noticing her or really paying attention to her, too busy to stop.

"Whatever they are, they sure are a busy bunch, wait are those cameras? Are they making a movie here? Wait this looks like a building, maybe it's a TV show"

She walked around, avoiding all the people until she saw two that caught her eye, a man with red hair that looked like a rockstar and a man with dark blonde hair and a beard.

"I'm telling ya Curtis, this club is off the hook, great food, awesome music, and damn fine ladies, that club ain't been nothing too the one man band showed up, now they got bragging rights", the red hair guy said.

"Sounds like a lot of fun Heath, I should definitely check it out", the other said.

Apple Bloom thought they seemed nice enough to talk to, the brown hair one, Curtis Axel seemed pretty chill, she even took kindly to the Red Haired one, Heath Slater's southern accent, so she approached them, "Excuse me sirs, can you help me?"

Heath Slater chuckled, "Hold on Curtis, some young fan wants to speak to me", he turned around and saw Apple Bloom, "Is this a prank? Who put this pony here? Where'd she even come from...wow she's really short"

Apple Bloom looked offended, "I'm not short, I'm normal sized"

Slater and Axel jumped back in shock.

"Holy crap man! A talking pony!" Slater said.

"This is a joke right? Maybe she's a toy", Axel said.

"A toy? No I'm just a pony, I'm kinda lost so I could really use some help, you see I got separated from mah sister and now I just had an argument with mah friends and they split, so I'm kinda on mah own, can you help?"

Slater and Axel glanced at each other a moment.

"Uh hold it right there little gal, I just gotta talk to mah friend about something", Slater took Axel and they went a little further back, "You see this man, a talking pony, you know what this means?"

"This is a horrible crime against the laws of nature?"

Slater rolled his eyes, "No man, it means we'll be rich, once people find out about this they'll pay top dollar to see her"

"Ah, smart, so how do we nah her?"

"Follow mah lead", Slater then approached Apple Bloom, "Hey there little darling, me and mah buddy just want to say hi and we would be happy to-NAB HER!" Both guys then jumped at her, causing her to evade.

"What are you two trying to do!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Turn you into a 'mane' attraction, haha get it, mane?" Slater said.

Apple Bloom didn't look amused, "Yer an idiot"

"Hey I ain't gonna take that from some little filly, let's go Curtis!"

The two wrestlers ran at Apple Bloom, causing her to run away.

"Help! I'm being chased by two jerks!"

She ran through the halls, past several other people who cleared the way, wondering if they just saw a pony, then saw Heath Slater & Curtis Axel following her.

As she continued to run she ran past the entrance to the cartering area where one wrestler had exited with a drink in hand.

Slater & Axel ran until they had knocked over the wrestler's drink by mistake, causing Heath to be annoyed from getting soaked.

"Damn man, you got me wet, watch where yer-oh crap, it's you!"

The wrestler in question had brown messy hair, a vest with a large D with an A overlapping in the middle, gave a sadistic smile and then grabbed Slater and tossed him against the door.

Axel went to attack but his attacks were blocked and he was punched a few times before being thrown against a wall.

Slater got back up, only to be grabbed, kneed twice in the guy and tossed to some nearby crates.

Satisfied with his work the wrestler started making his way back into the catering area when he noticed Apple Bloom.

He stared a moment, then spoke, "Am I drunk? Was the punch spiked? I only took one sip before those jackasses knocked it over"

Apple Bloom was a little nervous, the guy looked deranged and he beat down two guys just for knocking over his drink.

The guy leaned down and poked her a few times, much to her annoyance, "Can you stop that?"

He stood up again, "Well you're definitely real, I don't know how but you're real"

"Of course ah am, ain't you ever seen a pony before?"

"Not one that can talk"

Apple Bloom raised her eyebrow, "No talking ponies in this world? That's so weird"

"Trust me, there's weirder around here, though I am still wondering how you can talk, that's not normal"

"I ain't from around here"

"I can see that", he looked around and noticed some people looking at the pony, "You better come with me"

Apple Bloom grew suspicious, "Where and why?"

The man turned around, "So you don't get chased by more jobbers"

"But how can ah be sure you won't try to use me for some sort of profit, that red haired guy said he wants to make me a main attraction, like if he were gonna make a circus out of me"

"I have no interest of using ponies to become rich, that's not my style, look you're getting a lot of attention, if you don't follow me some other jackass is gonna try to nab you, they won't go for you if you're with me, not many guys like approaching me, now let's go"

Apple Bloom wasn't sure but she figured it was better than testing her luck with someone else, so she followed the guy.

"Ok I'll trust you, but can you at least tell me yer name?"

The guy looked to her, "Name's Dean Ambrose, and yours?"

"Apple Bloom"

"Cute, lets go, stay close to me", Ambrose said as Apple Bloom followed closely.

Meanwhile Slater and Axel managed to get up.

"Damn Ambrose, what a lunatic!" Slater said.

"Tell me about-bro check that out!" Axel said as he pointed to an oncoming Scootaloo.

"Another pony, that one looks like a Pegasus, that'll be worth more than that one with the bow, quick hide", Slater said as he and Curtis hid, Heath hiding in the crate he was thrown into, Axel hiding behind a corner.

Scootaloo walked on, looking for Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle, hoping to get them to make peace, as she walked near the catering area, that's when Slater and Axel leapt out and managed to grab her, Heath holding her by her tail.

"Got'cha little pony!" Slater said.

"Hey! Let me go you big jerk!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Sorry, I ain't gonna let you slip away like that yellow pony did"

"Yellow? You found Apple Bloom? Where is she!?"

"Her name's Apple Bloom? What a weird name, well lets go see how much she's worth, a Pegasus pony here, that's gotta be worth a million bucks or something, I'll become bigger than John Cena", Slater said.

"Not just John Cena, we can be bigger than The Rock", Axel said.

"Someone help!" Scootaloo shouted.

Slater & Axel gave out an evil laugh, "Sorry kid, ain't no one gonna help you"

Then a man stepped behind them, "Let the horse go"

They turned around to the toned long haired man.

"Roman Reigns? Listen man we already lost the last pony to your boy Dean Ambrose, we ain't gonna lose it to another member of a has been group", Slater said.

"Drop the pony, or I will drop you", Roman said again plainly.

Curtis stepped up to Roman, "Listen pal, there's two of us, and only one of you, so I suggest-" Axel was cut off when Roman hit him with an uppercut and then jumped in the air and landed down with a punch to his face.

Slater dropped Scootaloo and tried to punch Roman but he ducked out and ran at Heath with a spear, taking him down.

Roman did a victory roar after the take down, then turned to Scootaloo, "You doing alright there little pony?"

Scootaloo was a bit awe inspired, "Wow, you took those guys out like nothing, you're so cool"

Roman grinned, "Thanks, though I'm wondering, how can you talk? How do you even exist? Pegasai are myths"

Scootaloo was confused, "Myths? So this world doesn't have Pegasus Ponies?"

Roman shook his head, "No, this is new to me, but did you say 'This World'?"

Scootaloo nodded.

"That's odd, how did you get here?"

"Kind of a long story"

"Well maybe you should come with me before more guys show up, Heath there mentioned something about another pony?"

"Yeah, sounds like he encountered my friend Apple Bloom"

"She a Pegasus too?"

"No, she's an Earth Pony, no horns or wings"

Roman raised his eyebrow, "Horns? Like a unicorn? Those common with you as well?"

"Yeah, my other friend Sweetie Belle's a unicorn, she's here too but we all had a fight and they stormed off"

"A fight about what?"

"Who's fault it was that we're stuck in this world"

Roman rubbed his chin, "Well it sounds like my friend Dean Ambrose has your friend Apple Bloom, lets go find him, then we can find your third friend"

"Thanks for your help"

"No problem", he walked off with her then asked, "So you have a name kid?"

Scootaloo nodded, "My name's Scootaloo, that Heath guy said your name is Roman Reigns?"

Roman nodded, "Yeah"

"That's such a cool name"

Roman chuckled, "Hey your name's pretty neat too, Scootaloo, reminds me of a scooter"

"I have a scooter, I do a lot of tricks on it!" Scootaloo said with enthusiasm.

"You'll have to show me sometime, come on"

They both walked toward the locker rooms.

Meanwhile Sweetie Belle is walking through hallways, though starting to regret leaving her friends behind, as she walked she kept to the sides, wanting to avoid the humans, she didn't know what they were but they kinda scared her, mainly cause she didn't know what they were.

As she walked she got onto a crate to get a better view of where to go, she wanted to find an exit or something, as she looked she saw something that spooked her, a man with a long red beard and a sheep mask right nearby, just staring at her.

Sweetie Belle screamed and ran away, the man removed his mask and simply said, "Cute pony"

Sweetie Belle kept running until she got into a room and hid behind a sofa.

A few minutes later, 3 men entered the room, two of them, a bald guy and a man with facial hair, wearing suits and a 3rd guy with long black hair with part of it blonde, he had a belt around his waist that had a large W on it.

"Hurry up guys", the guy said to the suits.

"We're coming boss", the facial haired one said, he had a bit of a southern accent.

Sweetie stayed hidden, not sure what to make of them.

"Triple H better get here soon, I have some things I need to say to him"

"Triple H said he'll be here soon", one guy said.

"I hope so, what was he thinking putting me in a match against Ryback? What has that meathead done to earn a shot at me? The name Ryback should not be anywhere near the name of Seth Rollins! This is a load of crap!"

"Easy there boss, if you want I can call Triple H and let him know you're waiting"

"Fine Jamie, whatever you want"

Sweetie was confused as to what was going on, then Jamie dropped his cellphone, "Aw damn", he went to pick it up, when he did he caught glance of Sweetie Belle.

"Uhhhh Boss? Come here a moment, something I gotta show ya"

Rollins groaned, "What is it Jamie?"

Jamie went to his partner, "Yo Joey, help me move this sofa", both of them worked together to pull the sofa away and revealed Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie gulped nervously, "Uh, hi?"

Rollins looked shocked, "What the hell!?"

Sweetie Belle looked nervously at Seth Rollins, as he gawked at the sight of a real unicorn.

"This...this can't be real...who or what in God's name are you?"

Sweetie was nervous, the guy looked really surprised to see her, she however wanted to attempt to stay on his good side, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I really like you mane"

Rollins looked confused, "My what?"

* * *

 **We'll end that there, now the Crusaders have entered the WWE Universe, what will happen now that all 3 former members of The Shield each have a member of The Cutie Mark Crusaders?**


	2. Cutie & The Shield

**I** **hope** **the** **WWE** **Universe** **is** **ready** **for** **some** **ponies**

* * *

Apple Bloom had went into a locker room with Dean Ambrose, he sat down and gestured for her to take a seat adjacent to him.

"So kid, you have a lot of explaining to do"

"Ok, where do ah start?"

"For one you can explain how you're able talk"

"What's so weird about that Mr. Ambrose?"

"Don't call me 'Mr.', call me by my first name or last but don't call me mister, I don't do that"

"Sorry Dean"

Ambrose waved it off, "Whatever, but yeah ponies don't usually talk, that's why Slater & Axel chased you"

"That's just so weird though, a world where ponies don't talk? What do they do?"

"They neigh"

"Oh, that's all? The only time Ah usually hear a pony neigh is when mah sister snores"

"You have a sister, is she around here?"

Apple Bloom shook her head, "Ah don't think she is, unless that evil King sent her through"

"Evil King?"

"Yeah, he's really mean and really dangerous"

"Don't worry I know all about evil Kings"

Apple Bloom cocked her head, "Really?"

"Yeah, we work for one"

Apple Bloom became interested, "Tell me more"

Before Ambrose spoke he heard someone enter the locker room, "Who's there?"

Roman came in to the room, "Yo Ambrose, this may sound weird but do you have a yellow pony with you?"

Ambrose pointed to Apple Bloom, "You mean her? I hope you're not after what Slater & Axel were"

Roman Shook his head, "I'm not, I just rescued a pony from them a moment ago"

Apple Bloom got curious, "Who was that mister?"

Roman pointed to the oncoming Scootaloo.

"Apple Bloom, there you are!"

"Scootaloo, glad to see ya"

Scootaloo glared, "Glad? You ditched me like 10 minutes ago, how is that glad?"

Apple Bloom's ears drooped, "Sorry about that, I guess I was just so annoyed at Sweetie Belle, y'all haven't seen her by any chance, have you?"

Scootaloo shook her head, "No, I went looking for both of you, before two idiots grabbed me, luckily I was saved by Roman Reigns here", Scootaloo pointing to Roman.

"Ah was saved by Dean Ambrose over there", Apple Bloom pointed to Ambrose.

"So there's a 3rd one, what does she look like?" Roman asked.

"White coat, purple mane with some highlights, and she's a unicorn", Apple Bloom said.

"Wow, so a regular, a unicorn and a Pegasus", Ambrose said.

"Um, I'm an Earth Pony, not a regular", Apple Bloom said.

"Right", Ambrose said.

"So where exactly did you girls come from?" Roman asked.

Apple Bloom cleared her throat, "We're from a land called Equestria, where pony folk of all kind live together in peace & harmony, though from time to time we get some evil people, like Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis and the one responsible for this, King Sombra"

Scootaloo took over, "We thought King Sombra had been defeated for good, but he managed to come back and attack Equestria again, then he kidnapped us and threw us into a portal to another dimension, which happened to be this one"

"All because you had to tell him about mah sister"

Scootaloo narrowed her eyes, "You're the one who challenged Sombra! Just because your sister saved the world doesn't mean you have that capability!"

"Uh, I take it her sister's like a super hero?" Ambrose asked.

Apple Bloom shook her head, "No mah sister's one of the elements of harmony, she represents Honesty"

"That's something you won't find around here I can tell you that", Ambrose said.

"Our friend Sweetie's sister represents Generosity", Apple Bloom added.

"You'll get picked apart for that", Ambrose said.

"My favorite pony Rainbow Dash represents Loyalty", Scootaloo said.

"If only a certain someone followed that decree", Roman stated.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked confused.

"Uh Roman, what does that mean?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'll explain later, go on", Roman said.

"Right, so then there's Fluttershy, who represents Kindness", Apple Bloom said.

That caused Ambrose to burst out laughing, "Kindness? Really? What has kindness ever done for someone?"

"Dean chill, go on girls"

"There's also Pinkie Pie, who represents the element of laughter", Scootaloo said.

"Not bad", Roman said.

"And finally there's Princess Twilight Sparkle, who represents Magic", Apple Bloom said.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle? That's such a goofy name", Ambrose said.

Roman scoffed, "Magic? Seriously?"

"Yeah, those are the 6 signs of friendship", Apple Bloom said.

Ambrose laughed some more, "Right so since me and Roman are friends, that means we also contain magic, hey maybe we can use our friendship magic to win our matches and become the most dominant guys in this company!"

Apple Bloom didn't look happy, "Come on, it's a sacred thing in our world"

"Maybe you should chill Dean, after seeing these girls I think anything could make sense", Roman said.

Ambrose stood up, "Well I still think it's a load of crap, everything they described won't help us in our world", Ambrose said.

"What is this world anyway? You mentioned working for an evil King", Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, the so called 'King of Kings', Triple H", Ambrose said.

"Triple H? Do the Hs stand for anything?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, it stands for Hunter Hearst Helmsley", Ambrose said.

"Wow, that's a really fancy name", Scootaloo said.

"And he's a King of Kings? wow he must be really powerful", Apple Bloom said.

"Please, he married into that power, the real evil is the Queen herself, Stephanie McMahon, she considers this place her Queendom", Ambrose said.

"And what is this place? Why were there so many cameras?" Apple Bloom asked.

"This is a wrestling company, WWE, which stands for World Wrestling Entertainment, me and Dean there are pro wrestlers", Roman said.

"Uh, uh, uh Roman, you know they hate the word 'wrestler', they want to hear 'sports entertainer' or 'superstar', cause 'wrestling' is a dirty word in a God Damn wrestling company!" Ambrose shouted.

"Dean, chill, you're starting to sound like CM Punk", Roman said.

"No this is me sounding like CM Punk", Ambrose cleared his throat, "I Quit!"

Roman shook his head, "You know that's not what happened"

"I know, but it's still funny", Ambrose said.

"But wow, y'all are pro wrestlers!? That's so cool!" Apple Bloom said.

"Is it fun!? I always wondered what it's like being a wrestler!" Scootaloo said.

"Once you get past the politics then yeah it's fun", Ambrose said.

"So are y'all a team?" Apple Bloom asked.

Roman shook his head, "No, well not anymore, we went our own ways so we can have a good singles career", Roman said.

"So what was your team called?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The Shield", Ambrose said.

"The Shield? Strange name for a team, Ah mean isn't that for defense only?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The thing is this, me, Dean and our old friend Seth Rollins formed The Shield to protect the injustices of this company, if we see something that ain't right, we go in and handle things, over time we became like brothers, the best of friends, our teamwork was unmatched, we were nearly unbeatable as a team, cause no matter what, we had each other's backs, there was a time we even worked for Triple H at one point cause we thought we were doing good, he gave this impression he knew what was Best for Business, but as time went on we started to learn his true colors and we rebelled against him, we bested him on occasion but he still had the last laugh when he caused the biggest blow to us"

Dean stepped in to finish, "He managed to convince Seth Rollins to betray us"

The girls gasped as Roman nodded, "Yeah, our ally, our best friend, our brother, had turned his back on us, the pain of betrayal stings more than any beating any of us took in out time"

"After that me and Roman decided to go our separate ways, while he went after Triple H's best guys and the title, I went after that backstabbing weasel Seth Rollins"

"Though that in itself is hard when he has so many people watching is back, he even has security guards by his side at all times", Roman said.

"What a coward", Apple Bloom said.

"Exactly, me and Roman still hope to one day bring down Triple H, but we've run into a lot of bumps in the road", Ambrose said.

Apple Bloom had a though, "Scootaloo, do you think that'll happen to us?"

"What?" Scootaloo asked.

"That one day maybe Sweetie will betray us like that Seth Rollins person?"

Scootaloo scoffed, "What makes you think that?"

"Well she was pretty mad over all this, what if she betrays us and joins with King Sombra?"

"I doubt that, she was mad but she'll get over it"

"Trouble with your friend?" Ambrose asked.

"Sorta, after we got stuck here she blamed me and Scootaloo since Scootaloo gave away who our sisters are and I sorta tried to challenge King Sombra", Apple Bloom said.

Ambrose looked surprised, "Wow, you got a lot of balls kid, and you're not even a guy"

Apple Bloom looked confused, "Uh, thanks I guess? Anyway she got mad at us and stormed off, saying she won't be near me because I've turned into a lunatic"

"What's wrong with being a 'lunatic'? I get called a 'lunatic' on a daily basis? Hell my wrestling nickname is 'The Lunatic Fringe', hell I call myself that even when I'm not wrestling, I take lunatic as a compliment", Ambrose said.

"You must be pretty crazy to be called a 'lunatic' as much as you say you do, though I got a glimpse of that when you beat up those two guys, you had a crazed look in your eyes", Apple Bloom said.

"Damn straight", Ambrose stated.

Roman rolled his eyes at his friend's boasting, Scootaloo found it entertaining though.

"Well I'm still worried about her", Apple Bloom said.

"Try not to worry kid, I mean Seth says he betrayed us because he never considered us a friend, I'm sure this girl truly considers you a friend, as far as Seth was concerned, he was severing a business relationship"

That actually made Apple Bloom much more nervous, "Wait, we all became friends cause we want our Cutie Marks, what if she ditches us after she gets it, and then joins with...Diamond Tiara...ah can't handle this stress!" Apple Bloom held her head in paranoia, then Scootaloo approached her to calm her down.

"Relax! She won't do that, I've known Sweetie Belle a long time, she'd never betray us"

"What's a Cutie Mark?" Ambrose asked.

"It's a mark showing what your special talent is, though we haven't discovered ours yet", Scootaloo said.

"Wow, weird world you come from", Ambrose said.

"Look we'll find your friend and then fix this mess, so relax, it's gonna be all good", Roman said.

"Ah hope so", Apple Bloom sighed, "Wonder where she is?"

Meanwhile in Triple H's office, Seth Rollins is still in shock over seeing Sweetie Belle.

"How is this possible!? You're a talking unicorn! You shouldn't even exist!" Rollins said.

"I do too exist! See!" she approached him and poked his shin, "You feel me?"

Rollins stepped back, "Still how is this possible? Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here!?"

"Well, my name is Sweetie Belle, I came from Equestria and I'm here cause an evil King banished me"

Rollins looked dumbfounded, "What? Where the hell is Equestria!? What evil king!? Aw damn this is so weird!"

"All I know is that a mean pony who calls himself 'King Sombra' banished me and my friends to this world just to annoy my sister and her friends, I just wanna get back home, do you know someone who can make portals?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"...Portals? Seriously?" Rollins asked.

"Yes seriously, can you help or not?" Sweetie asked.

Rollins say on the couch and rubbed his head, "This is all so surreal, a pony, no a God Damn Unicorn"

"Look if you can't help can you take me to someone who can?"

Rollins sighed, "Tell you what, just wait here until my boss arrives and we'll see how we can help you, that cool with you?"

Sweetie nodded, "Ok mister..."

"Rollins, my name is Seth Rollins, what's your name?"

"Sweetie Belle"

Rollins thought the name sounded weird but he's heard weirder.

"So what do you do? Why do you have that large belt?" Sweetie asked.

"I'm a pro wrestler, this belt is the World Heavyweight Championship of the WWE, which is short for World Wrestling Entertainment"

"You're a wrestler? And you're the World champion!?" Sweetie shouted with hooves on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I am"

"That's...so...COOL!" Sweetie said, squeaking at the last part , "That means you're stronger than everyone else right!?"

"Not just stronger, I'm faster and smarter, I was nicknamed 'The Architect' due to my brilliance whe wrestling"

"Wow, strong, smart, successful, you're a total package, not to mention you're very handsome" Sweetie blushed a bit when saying that.

Rollins chuckled a bit, she wasn't too different than most girls, except being a pony, perhaps he could get used to having her around.

"So Sweetie Belle, where are you from?"

Sweetie cleared her throat, "Well, I'm from a land called Equestria, I live in a row called 'Ponyville', I live there with my parents and sometimes I stay with my older sister Rarity"

"You mentioned some evil King sending you here, what was that about?"

"Well he did it to annoy my sister, see my sister and her friends are the strongest ponies in my world, so King Sombra tried getting to them by filly napping me and my two friends, one of whom was the sister of one of my sister's friends and when my sister and her friends arrived, he threw me into a portal with my friends"

"Where are your friends?"

"I don't know, I was pretty mad at them cause they provoked King Sombra, my friend Apple Bloom was such a lunatic"

"Lunatic?" Rollins got flashbacks to Dean Ambrose, "I know what it's like dealing with a Lunatic, I used to team with one"

Sweetie cocked her head, "You did? What was it like?"

"Horrible, I did it so I can get far in this business, it was me, The Lunatic Dean Ambrose and a big silent guy Roman Reigns, we all wanted to be on top and be big stars so we worked together as 'The Shield', we all did great, I led the to many victories, then one day we got the biggest victory of our careers and became the huge stars we wanted to become, then after that I decided to end the group so I can focus on my singles career cause I wanted to be Champion, though I couldn't just tell them I Wanted to go on my own because then they would get angry, the one time I Considered it they actually came looking for me like they wanted to hurt me, so when I broke away from them, I had to take the out first, which I did, and I was free, however they still came after me after they healed, luckily my boss was able to protect me by giving me security guards, those two over there", Seth pointed to Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury, "Former wrestlers in their own rights, this way I can wrestle without any of them, especially Dean Ambrose, that guy stalked me for months after I ended the group, it wasn't even anything personal, it was a business decision, so we can move on with our careers"

Sweetie had been listening to this story with full enthusiasm, once it ended she had some comments, "Sounds like it was a smart choice, you're the World champion now so it all worked out, those other guys need to let go"

"Finally, someone smart, everyone called me a sellout for that"

"I bet if they were given the same opportunity they would do the same thing", Sweetie said.

"Exactly! Why can't all fans be like you? And you're not even a fan, well not yet, maybe you could watch me wrestle tonight, once Triple H gives me an opponent at my level, I want the best, not some meathead who can't stay at the top"

"Actually, can I be at ringside? I wanna see you wrestle up close", Sweetie said.

"Um, might be risky since you're a unicorn and you would attract unwanted attention, people might bug you, though I think I can figure something out"

"Sounds neat!" Sweetie said.

Soon Triple H arrived in the office, Rollins Immediately approached him, "You made it, I have an issue that I want you to fix"

"I swear if it's about your match with Ryback I don't wanna hear it, the match is set you're facing him tonight"

"What for though? What has he done to earn a shot at me?"

"Look, my hands are tied, I need a good match for tonight and Ryback won't stop bugging me about this, you can handle him, just smash his face into the mat and be done with him, now if you don't mind I'd like to just go about my business without any-" Triple H noticed Sweetie Belle staring at him, "There's a unicorn staring at me"

"Oh her? Long story, but you know what fine, I'll consider it a show off match to show my friend Sweetie Belle how I do things"

Sweetie's ears perked, "Friend? You consider me a friend?" Sweetie had a hopeful smile.

"Yeah you seem cool enough, come with me to my locker room and we'll talk more as I prepare for my match"

Sweetie rushed to Rollins and jumped into his arms, "Ok!"

As they left, Triple H just stared at Noble & Mercury, "What the hell is going on?"

The security guards shrugged and simply followed Rollins and Sweetie, leaving Triple H baffled, "I need a beer or something, I'm losing my damn mind".

* * *

 **Will** **the** **Cutie** **Mark** **Crusaders** **go** **way** **of** **The** **Shield**? **What** **will** **hapen** **she** **Sweetie** **gets** **an** **up** **close** **shot** **of** **the** **action**? **She** **will** **be** **a** **very** **unique** **manager** **to** **say** **the** **least**.


	3. Best Seat in the House

**One would think, ponies in WWE makes it more PG, unless they hang with TV-14 stars coughdeanambrosecough**

* * *

The show had stated, Dean Ambrose had opened the show with a match against the bare knuckle brawler, Bad News Barrett, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo were watching from the locker room area.

"Come on Dean, mess that guy up!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"What's wrong with that guy's nose?" Scootaloo asked, referring to Barrett's crooked nose.

"Probably got messed up wrestling a match" Apple Bloom stated.

"Wow, rough sport"

The girls watched the match, noticing Ambrose's wrestling style, how he would bash on his opponent, his elbows, his corner drop kicks & even his running dive.

"Wow, he sure likes going all out and taking risks" Apple Bloom said.

They saw the way he crawled to the top rope and awed at his diving elbow.

"Wow, he is a lunatic!" Scootaloo said.

"And a great one too!" Apple Bloom said.

They saw Barrett hit Ambrose towards the ropes, only for Ambrose to rebound and his Barrett with a clothesline.

"Wow, resourceful", Apple Bloom said.

Then he lifted up Barrett into a Double Arm DDT which he dubs Dirty Deeds and won the match, 1 2 3.

"Here is your winner, Dean Ambrose!" ring announcer Lillian Garcia said.

Ambrose celebrated as his song 'Retaliation' played through the arena.

"Yay Dean! Way to beat that guy!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Later on it was Roman Reign's turn, he teamed with a man named Daniel Bryan.

"Wow, he has a large beard", Apple Bloom said.

"Why does he keep shouting 'Yes' all the time?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not sure, but everyone likes it, they're saying it with him", Apple Bloom said.

Then their opponents came out, it was Kane & The Big Show.

"Wow, that guy's HUGE!" Scootaloo said, referring to The Big Show.

"That other guy looks...weird", Apple Bloom said.

They watched the match unfold, Roman started off with a few attacks, suplexing Kane, and then tossing him, Big Show then tags in and punches Reigns in the mid-section a bit before tossing him.

"Come on Roman, fire back!" Scootaloo said.

During the fight, Roman managed to tag in Bryan.

"That little guy's gonna get crushed", Scootaloo said.

Much to her surprise, Bryan managed to hold his own, kicking Show's legs and then doing a few drop kicks to get him on his knees, and then kicking his chest a few times before doing another dropkick to bring the giant down.

"Wow! He's good! Ah can't believe he took down someone twice his size, he must be a great fighter!" Apple Bloom said.

During the fight, Big show got the upper hand and managed to slam Bryan a few times before elbowing and kneeing him in a corner, it went on a bit until Bryan managed to get Big Show in a front neck lock, causing him to fade a bit, but Big Show lifted him up and managed to slam Bryan down, but leaving him fatigued and down.

Both guys crawled to their respective corners, hoping to make a tag to their fresh partner.

"Come on Bryan, you're almost there!" Apple Bloom said.

"Get Roman in there!" Scootaloo said.

They each managed to tag their respective partners and the crowd erupted as both guys ran in but Roman got the upper hand by doing a few jumping Clotheslines to Kane, then knocking him down to the bottom rope.

Roman then ran outside the ring, dodged an attack from Big Show and did a jumping drop kick to Kane's head and landed on the ring apron.

Roman went in the ring and 'pumped up' his fist to ready his Superman Punch, but Big Show came into the ring, Reigns then hit the punch on Big Show, the distraction allowed Kane to grab Roman in a choke hold, but Kane was then hit by a front drop kick off the top rope by Bryan, stumbling him and allowing Roman to rebound off the ropes and hit Kane with a Spear, then pinning him 1, 2, 3.

"Here are your winners, Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns!" Lillian said.

They both celebrated while Roman's theme, 'The Truth Reigns' played in the arena.

"Wow, Roman's strong!" Scootaloo said.

"Personally I was more impressed with Daniel Bryan, but Roman Reigns did good too", Apple Bloom said.

As the show went on, they saw lots of other wrestlers, such as The Viper Randy Orton, the wild eyed Luke Harper, The Russian Tank Rusev, The Dancing Fandango and The Man himself, John Cena.

Roman and Ambrose appeared in the locker room to check on the girls.

"You enjoying the show?" Ambrose asked.

The girls nodded.

"You're a great wrestler Dean, ah like you wild style", Apple Bloom said.

"And you're really strong Roman", Scootaloo said.

"Well you haven't seen everything, but for now lets check out the main event", Roman said.

"Yeah, our old friend Seth Rollins is up against Ryback, lets see how Seth handles that", Ambrose said.

Now the main event, cue the theme 'The Second Coming', Rollins came out flanked with J & J Security, and much to the surprise of the two Crusaders and two former Shield members, Sweetie Belle was on the shoulder of Seth Rollins.

"Is that Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked.

"That's your friend? Looks like Seth found her", Ambrose said.

They both came down, the crowd confused about Sweetie Belle, what was she? A toy? Or Real?

Rollins took Sweetie to the announce table and told the announcers this, "Just leave her alone, and don't bother her!"

J & J stood near her as Rollins entered the ring and posed with his belt.

Sweetie watched as he posed and then heard 3 words roar through the arena.

"Feed...me...more..."

Cue the theme 'Meat on the Table' as Ryback came out, doing his mannerisms on the sage and then shouting, "Wake up, it's feeding time!"

Ryback approached the ring, Sweetie looking surprised at what she saw.

"That guy is huge!" she said.

Ryback entered the ring as the fans chanted, "Feed me More! Feed me More!"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked shocked at what they saw.

"That's one big wrestler", Apple Bloom said.

The bell rang and the match went under way, Rollins used his speed to keep Ryback at bay and went in for a few quick kicks, but Ryback managed to shove him down, Rollins quickly got to his feet, don't stay down long against Ryback.

Sweetie looked worried, the guy looked buffed and she thought Rollins might get hurt.

"No wonder he didn't want to fight him", she muttered.

One of the commentators, Michael Cole looked curious at her, he swears that she's speaking, but remembered that Rollins said not to bother her.

The match continued on, Seth got the upper hand a few times, but Ryback usually bounced back with various slams and takedowns.

"Get up stupid!" Ryback shouted, he grabbed Rollins to make him stand but Rollins did a jumping kick to the side of the head and ran off the ropes for a dropkick to take Ryback down.

"You can do it Seth!" Sweetie shouted.

Seth continued his upper hand on Ryback for a bit but Ryback fought back and did a few slams and then did a spine buster.

Ryback got to the corner and readied his meat hook clothesline as the crowd chanted, "Feed Me More!" He was gonna run in but Jamie Noble jumped on the apron to distract the ref, prompting Ryback to knock him off the apron.

Joey Mercury also tried running interference but got a meat hook clothesline for his efforts.

During the distraction Rollins ran in and did a school boy roll-up to pin Ryback 1, 2, 3.

"Here is your winner, Seth Rollins!" Lillian said.

Rollins celebrated, much to Sweetie's happiness, but to the Crusaders & Former Shield guys, they were displeased with the way he won.

As Seth celebrated, he turned around and received a meat hook clothesline from Ryback.

"Finish, it!" Ryback shouted and picked Seth up for a shell shock.

As he was setting up the move, Sweetie ran into the ring and yelled at Ryback, "Leave him alone you big brute!"

Ryback looked confused and he dropped Rollins to approach Sweetie Belle.

"What the hell are you?" Ryback asked.

Whike his back was turned, Rollins recuperated enough to jump at Ryback, only to get knocked back and Ryback set up for another clothesline but Sweetie used her magic to trip Ryback.

As Ryback tried to get up Rollins ran in and delivered a Curb Stomp to Ryback, Rollins then grabbed his belt and hoisted it into the air, the grabbed Sweetie Belle and hoisted her as well while shouting, "My favorite filly!"

They celebrated as the show went off the air and they headed towards the back where some wrestlers looked at Sweetie Belle, really confused.

"What are you losers gawking at? This is my Unicorn, so back off!" Seth shouted.

"Your unicorn?" Roman asked while approaching Rollins with Ambrose, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo.

"Appls Bloom? Scootaloo?" Sweetie said.

"Let's go Sweetie Belle, Dean & Roman said that Rollins ain't no good", Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie looked at the two guys, "Those your old teammates?" she asked Rollins.

Rollins nodded, "Sure are"

Sweetie got a look at them, they did seem kinda scary in their own way"

"Let's go Sweetie, we need to stay together", Scootaloo said.

Sweetie shook her head, "I'm staying with Seth, I'm safer with him"

The Crusaders looked confused.

"Safer? He's a total sellout, he'll sooner ditch you than help you", Scootaloo said.

"You're friend's right, that little punk ass stabbed me and my buddy Roman in the back", Ambrose said.

"Like I'm gonna listen to some lunatic?" Sweetie said with attitude.

Ambrose simply stared all psychotic at her, "Lunatic? So Seth _has_ been telling you about me"

"He said you constantly stalked him with the intent to hurt him cause you can't let go of the past!" Sweetie shouted.

"Sweetie Belle, he betrayed his friends, of course Dean's gonna be mad", Apple Bloom said.

"Hey I didn't betray my friends, I severed a business relationship"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that you spoiled son of a bitch, maybe I'll sever your fingers from your hand!" Ambrose threatened.

Sweetie's horn started to glow and glared at Ambrose, "You back away from him!"

Ambrose glared sinisterly at Sweetie Belle, "Or what little filly?"

Before anything happened a loud voice boomed, "That's enough!"

They all turned to see Kane approaching.

"Hey you're th guy that lost to Roman Reigns and Daniel Bryan", Scootaloo said.

Kane glared and turned his attention to Roman, "Keep, her mouth, shut!"

Scootaloo hid behind Roman, the he picked her up to comfort her as Kane spoke again, "We will settle this...pony thing later, for now Triple H just wants everyone to get ready to leave, the show's over, we have to get to the next town", the wrestlers nodded and got ready to leave, "Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns, you 3 better keep an eye on those ponies, Triple H wants to see them soon, especially the little Unicorn pony, we'll call you to let you know of the meeting"

The former Shield members nodded and each held a Crusader in their arms.

"Let's go, you girls need to sleep anyway, it's late", Roman said.

"Aw, but we're not tired!" Apple Bloom complained.

"Yeah we're too excited to sleep!" Scootaloo said.

"I don't wanna hear it young fillies, whe we get back to the hotel, it's shower, brush your teeth and go to bed", Roman said.

The girls reluctantly agreed, "Fine"

Rollins simply left with Sweetie Belle, "Kid, wait til you see the perks I get with being the hand picked guy to lead this company"

"Oh boy! Can't wait!" Sweetie said.

Roman rolled his eyes, "Great, he's gonna spoil her rotten, by the way did you girls eat?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Dean stopped by quickly after his match to give us some popcorn & candy, saying thag it's our dinner"

Roman glared at Dean like if he was annoyed.

"What? I don't know what they eat, so I gave them what most kids would enjoy", Ambrose protested.

"It's fine, we always eat popcorn and candy for dinner in our world, just like we have ice cream for breakfast and chocolate for lunch", Apple Bloom said.

Roman raised his eyebrow, "You expect me to fall for that?"

Apple Bloom chuckled nervously, "Kinda"

Roman laughed a bit while shaking his head, "Kids, you're all the same no matter what world you're from"

They all simply left to go to the hotel, meanwhile a mysterious figure was watching, while holding a lantern.

"Isn't this a nice surprise, of inly Abigail were here to see this", he blew the lantern out.

DEH!

* * *

 **Looks like Sweetie Belle's WWE debut went well, she might have a bright future as a WWE Diva.**


	4. Contracts & NXT

**Big Opportunity awaits the Crusaders**

* * *

The next morning, the 3 former Shield Members had gone to Triple H's office in Stamford, Connecticut, it wasn't too long of a flight since they were flying in from Georgia, Sweetie Belle enjoyed herself since she got to go on a private jet with Seth Rollins, and she enjoyed the perks that came with it.

Roman, Ambrose, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo also had a private jet supplied by Triple H, mainly to ensure that nothing happened to Rollins as Triple H didn't trust Ambrose near Rollins.

They arrived at Stamford, each Shield member holding their own crusader, J & J stayed close to Rollins to make sure Ambrose & Roman didn't try anything funny.

Soon Triple H came out to greet them, "Hey guys, step into my office, bring the ponies"

They followed Triple H to his office and sat at one side of a desk, with 3 chairs on the other.

"Have a seat"

The guys sat down and waited on Triple H.

Triple H cleared his throat, "Well, looks like we have our own little menagerie here"

"Menagerie? What are you a dictionary?" Scootaloo asked, earning a chuckle from Ambrose.

Triple H was not amused, "Nonetheless, this situation has caused a major topic in the WWE Universe, our fans are freaked but curious about that little Unicorn"

Sweetie's ears perked up, "Who me?"

"Yes you, and they also seemed interested in those other two ponies there"

Ambrose looked confused, "They didn't appear out in the open"

"No but a cameraman caught your little talk after RAW, your conversation is featured on the WWE Network", Triple H said.

"Freaken Paparrazies", Ambrose said.

"This situation has generated a lot of interest across social media, people wanna see more of these ponies, so I have a proposition", Triple H brought out some contracts, "I want to sign these girls to official WWE contracts"

Triple H passed the contracts to the girls, who overlooked them

Roman looked surprised, "You wanna sign them? As what?"

"All they have to do is appear on screen with you, they can each be your managers", Triple H said.

"Hunter, is this legal? I mean they're pretty young, doesn't this go against child labor laws?" Roman asked.

"They're not human, so our laws probably don't apply to them, besides you all seem to wanna take care of these girls, they may travel with you, why not use them to our benefit, they'll be making their own money, become famous, toys made of them, likeness used in video games, infinite possibilities, all they need is to sign the contracts"

The girls beamed with smiles.

"Ah like the idea of making our own money!" Apple Bloom said.

"And being famous!" Scootaloo said.

"And a toy of myself!" Sweetie Belle said.

"And you girls can have it, just sign those contracts...well if you can", Triple H said.

Before they can do anything, Roman spoke up again, "I really don't know if this is a good idea Hunter"

"What's the worry? I'm not gonna make them wrestle if that's your beef, all they have to do is maybe go on screen a few times, join you on your ring walks, maybe other opportunities, like backstage interviewers, or commentators, or ring announcers this is a big opportunity for them", Triple H argued.

"Yeah Reigns, quit worrying, they'll be fine, go ahead girls, sign the contracts, join our family", Rollins said.

Roman turned to Ambrose, "What's your take?"

Ambrose thought a moment, then said, "Whatever they want to do, regardless of their choice, I'll be there to watch over", Ambrose said.

Roman sighed, "Fine, but this better not come back to bite them, otherwise you'll be dealing with the bite of the big dog himself", Roman warned.

"Yeah, yeah, just sign the contracts girls", Triple H said.

Apple Bloom & Scootaloo picked up the pens in their mouths and signed, Sweetie used her magic to sign.

"Ha, mine's got magic", Rollins said.

"Um we at least have a Pegasus with us", Ambrose said.

"Um Dean...I can't fly", Scootaloo said.

"Don't worry about it kid, people will still pay top dollar to see you, now I need to know all your names", Triple H said.

Apple Bloom cleared her throat, "Mah name's Apple Bloom"

"I'm Scootaloo"

"And I'm Sweetie Belle"

"Together we make The Cutie Mark Crusaders, I'm the leader", Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie glared, "Who made you the leader?" Sweetie asked.

"It was mah idea remember?" Apple Bloom said.

"That doesn't make you leader!" Sweetie shouted..

"Girls, girls, no fighting, save it for the TV, now until I fully work stuff out, you 3 watch over the girls, you don't need to do any more shows this week, so no Live Events or Smackdown, next week on RAW, we re-debut these girls", Triple H said.

"Sounds good to me", Rollins said.

"Good, now you're excused from my office, next week's RAW will be in Charlotte, North Carolina, so be ready for the plane", Triple H said.

The 3 nodded and each grabbed their pony and left.

Triple H sat back and pondered his decision, "These girls should be Best for Business, they'll probably draw a lot, plus I see potential in that little Unicorn"

As they all left, the girls showed enthusiasm about their new contracts.

"This is so exciting! We're gonna be celebrities!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Maybe this could lead to our Cutie Marks!" Scootaloo said.

"Also think, when you girls get older, that means you can possiy wrestle and be the greatest WWE Divas", Ambrose said.

"Ah wanna learn to wrestle now, Ah can't wait!" Apple Bloom said.

"Easy there kiddo, focus on what Triple Ego wants you to do now", Ambrose said.

Apple Bloom & Scootaloo chuckled.

"Triple Ego? That's a funny nickname", Scootaloo said.

"It's not funny", Rollins said, "He's our boss, you need to learn some respect Ambrose"

"Sorry for insulting your daddy little Sethy", Ambrose said, much to Rollins's annoyance.

"Triple H is Seth's dad?" Scootaloo asked.

"No, just a joke because when Seth here doesn't get his way, he goes crying to mommy Stephanie and daddy Triple H", Ambrose said, further enraging Rollins.

"Why does Triple H even have that guy employed? He obviously has no sense of respect", Sweetie said.

"He has a cult following from his Indy days", Rollins said.

"You came from the Indies too Rollins", Ambrose pointed out.

"Your point?" Rollins asked.

"What's an Indy?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The smaller places we wrestled at before being hired in WWE", Rollins said.

"Some in gyms, some in bingo halls, or on my case, some in backyards", Ambrose said.

"Cool", Scootlaoo said.

"Anyway guys, we have 3 fillies to take care of, can we please call a truce or something?" Roman asked.

"A truce? No way, I'm not dealing with either of you, and I can tell Sweetie Belle doesn't wanna deal with her friends now"

"Hey, you don't know that!" Apple Bloom said.

"No he's right, I'd rather stick with Seth for now, he knows what he's doing, when you girls smarten up and go with the winner, then we can speak more on this subject", Sweetie said.

Apple Bloom looked angered, "Are you kidding me Sweetie Belle!?"

"Oh great, another spoiled brat among us", Ambrose said.

"Hey screw you Ambrose, you're just jealous cause the unicorn likes ME! We're both gonna rule the WWE Universe together!"

"Hey guys, cool it will ya? You're starting to give me a headache", Roman said.

"Whatever Reigns, now if you're done I have a week to get Sweetie Belle ready for WWE TV, she's gonna be a star, The Authority's own little piece of magic", Rollins said.

"Magic? Sounds weird, like I said once to Sheamus, I don't believe in magic", Roman said.

Sweetie looked angered, "WHAT!? Did you NOT see what I did to that big brute Ryback! Don't think I can't do that to you!" Sweetie threatened.

Roman raised his eyebrow to her, "You kidding me little girl?"

"Yeah Sweetie, what's gotten into you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nothing, now quit bugging me, like Seth here said, I have a TV show to get ready for"

"Why don't we take them to the Performance Center?" Ambrose stated.

"Down in Florida? Think they can handle another flight?" Reigns asked.

"Eh, they gotta get used to the flying, we'll be going around the world", Ambrose said.

"Good point, ok let's get to that Jet", Roman said.

The rest agreed and each took their planes, the regular one and The Authority plane.

After a few more hours of flying, they managed to get to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida, the girls looked around, they saw all the memorabilia from WWE's past, and once they got inside the building, they were amazed by what they saw, a lot of gym equipment, a lot of rings, and various things for wrestlers to prepare for.

"Wow, big place!" Apple Bloom said.

"Cool! Look at all those guys training!" Scootaloo said.

Various wrestlers were there, some new, some that wrestled in NXT.

Among the NXT wrestlers was popular star, Sami Zayn.

"Yo Sami! It's me Dean! Come and say hi to some new friends and members of the WWE Family!"

Sami noticed The Shield guys and the ponies.

"Wow, so it's true, there are ponies among us", he approached the girls, "You can all talk?"

They nodded.

"Sure can mister, I'm Apple Bloom, these are mah friends, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo"

Sami nodded, "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Sami Zayn, I come here pretty regularly to train with my fellow NXT stars"

"NXT? What's that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Whenever WWE signs a wrestler, whether they have prior experience from other smaller companies, like myself, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, or new guys with no prior experience, like Roman Reigns when he signed, they come here to The Performance Center to learn or enhance their rings skills to learn the WWE style of wrestling, and go through NXT, which is a Development Brand founded by our Chief Operating Officer or COO, Triple H"

"Isn't Triple H the owner of the whole company?" Scootaloo asked.

"No, his father-in-law is, he just runs part of WWE but he created NXT, to help guys like me learn their style and to train a bunch on new guys, NXT is a place where a wrestler can really learn how to connect with The Crowd and figure out what moves they wanna see and figure out how to get cheers and boos"

"Wow, neat concept, so how long have you been here?"

"Few years, I'm just about ready for the main roster, but the NXT crowd loves me and Triple H doesn't just wanna throw me up there where I can get lost in the shuffle, he only likes sending guys up when a good opportunity arises, some guys tried coming up too soon and while wrestled well and won their matches, there was just so much more going on around them and the crowd didn't care as much, some wrestlers need to make a huge impact on the main roster, like the 3 guys you're with right now"

Apple Bloom looked to them, "How'd you get sent up?"

"We were actually hired to come up to the main roster", Ambrose said.

"Hired? What does that mean?" Scootaloo asked.

"What happened is that a few years ago at a Pay-Per-View called 'Survivor Series', then WWE Champion CM Punk had to defend his Title which he held over a year in a Triple Threat Match against John Cena & Ryback", Roman explained.

"Ryback? Ew, I hate that guy", Sweetie said.

"Yeah I saw RAW, you tripped him with your magic or something, kinda funny, but go on guys", Sami said.

"Wait, what's a Triple Threat Match?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's when 3 people fight against each other, first to get a pin or submission wins", Rollins said.

"Yeah, so what happened is that CM Punk and his manager Paul Heyman wanted his own Security Team to protect him, so he grabbed myself, Rollins & Ambrose and paid us to help him keep his belt, so we interfered in the match, and since it's Triple Threat, there are no rules so it's not considered cheating", Roman said.

"So we went in there, beat down Ryback since Cena was already out cold, and then Punk won his match and since then, we've been main roster mainstays", Ambrose said.

"Wow, I'm surprised a wrestler can have his own security team", Scootaloo said.

"He can't, CM Punk requested it, WWE seemed to be fine with it, but last minute we were told we can't officially be his security team, though once he paid us we still did our job, we just covered by saying that we were acting on our own accord, we still got found out but by that time Punk lost his belt, so it didn't matter anymore, we still stayed on The Main Roster and made names for ourselves, even winning Championship Gold, I was a former United States Champion, which meant I was Champion of this whole Country", Ambrose said.

"Wow, that's cool!" Apple Bloom said.

"Me and Seth there were Tag Team Champions", Roman said.

"I carried the team since you couldn't wrestle worth a damn", Rollins said.

"Wrestle well enough to kick your ass", Roman stated.

"Still, quite a story, sounds like y'all made a good team, shame y'all broke up", Apple Bloom said.

Rollins looked at his WWE Title, "Not that much, I won this belt in the end, and since then I've been a fighting champion"

Sami looked at Rollins confused, "Didn't you duck out of defending it against Brock Lesnar the night after you won it?"

Rollins glared, "Didn't you get your ass beat by Kevin Owens and lost your belt after 2 months!?"

That was a bit of a soft spot for Sami, but he decided to drop it.

"Anyway, it is what it is, point now is to get you girls ready for the TV next week, you won't wrestle but you can practice other stuff, like your mic skills", Roman said.

"Our what?" Scootaloo asked.

"When you talk on a microphone", Roman said.

"Uh ah think we can talk on a microphone", Apple Bloom said.

"In front of a crowd of over thousands of people watching you? With millions watching from home?" Ambrose asked.

That put fear in the girls.

"Forgot that...how do y'all do it?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Takes practice, myself I started in just gyms & backyards, to talk in front of thousands is nerve racking at first, but sometimes you gotta take your fears, and stomp and bash them into the ground!" Ambrose said, acting out the stomps.

"Hey easy, you got a filly in your arms", Roman said.

"It's fine, it was cool!" Apple Bloom said.

"Well here we can help you with your mic skills among other things, how long do you plan on staying?" Sami asked.

"Til Sunday, then we gotta fly in for RAW the next day", Ambrose said.

"Well good, more time to practice, you can even come to an NXT show, get a feel as to how things work, you want to learn good mic skills, check out Enzo Amore, his mic skills have often been compared to The New Age Outlaws"

"The who?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Some friends of Triple H from a long time ago", Sami said.

"He had friends that wrestled?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, Triple H used to wrestle, he had a lot of friends that wrestled, he even had his own group called 'D-Generation-X' with his best friend Shawn Michaels, The New Age Outlaws, Road Dogg & Billy Gunn as well as X-Pac", Rollins said.

"Don't forget Chyna", Ambrose said.

"Triple H would rather no one brings up Chyna", Rollins said.

"I know", Ambrose said with a sneaky smile.

Rollins rolled his eyes, then Roman had an idea.

"We could also try to educate these girls on WWE History using The WWE Network"

"Sounds good", Ambrose said.

"Finally using that brain of yours Rollins said"

Roman was getting annoyed, "Come RAW next week, I owe you a Spear"

Rollins backed away a little, "Keep your distance Reigns"

Sami chuckled, "Well lets get these girls to their training", Sami said.

Everyone nodded and did what they needed to do, the girls went to the promo room to practice talking, they even played around in the rings to practice wrestling moves for fun, until Apple Bloom hurt Sweetie doing a move, Rollins taking her away once she started crying and calling Apple Bloom a 'Lunatic Fringe Jr.', and Apple Bloom sticking her tongue at him.

The girls even watched an NXT show and saw great wrestlers like the Certified G & Bonified Stud himself, Ezno Amore, The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin, Prince Pretty himself, Tyler Beeze, The Huggable Bayley, whom the girls really liked and they felt so bad when The Boss Sasha Banks came out to bully her, reminds them of Diamond Tiara, they also saw Sami Zayn there, The International Sensations Finn Balor & Hideo Itami, and the NXT Champion Kevin Owens.

The week went by and it was time for the girls to make their official under contract RAW Debut.

They flew over to North Carolina, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stayed in a bus with Ambrose & Reigns, while Sweetie was in the Limo with Rollins, along with J & J Security.

Ambrose lead the girls out the bus towards the arena, "It's time girls"

The cameras rolled, the crowd roared, and the opening theme played.

Tonight is the Night.

* * *

 **Tune in for the RAW Debut of...The Cutie Mark Crusaders!**


	5. Return to RAW

**Will Ponies Bring Ratings?**

* * *

As the show started, 'King of Kings' started playing, Triple H made his way to the ring.

"Please Welcome, the COO of WWE, Triple H!" Lillian said.

Triple H entered the ring and grabbed the mic, "Now I'm sure most of you saw the ending of RAW last week, and noticed a small Unicorn, yeah that's right, a small Unicorn enter this ring and assist The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins, and if you saw the Post RAW show on the WWE Network, our cameras caight sight of two other ponies, a regular one appearently known as an Earth Pony and a Pegasus Pony, now I'm here to say that all 3 ponies are here tonight, they are officially under contract to WWE!" Triple stopped a moment as the crowed reacted, a few cheers ran through, but most were still curious, "Now without further ado, let's introduce these ponies, first, brought to the ring by The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose, The Earth Pony, Apple Bloom!"

Ambrose's entrance theme 'Retaliation' played as he came out with Apple Bloom walking by his side, wearing one of his DA T-Shirts.

Ambrose did his usual erratic entrance while en route to the ring, Apple Bloom attempting to mimic his movements, Ambrose noticed and chuckled a bit, they got to the ring, Ambose lifted Apple Bloom so she can go under the rope, with Ambrose following, then he grabbed her and stood on the second rope, and lifted her in the air so all can see.

During the entrance, the commentators, Michael Cole, Booker T & JBL spoke.

"Here comes the Lunatic Fringe, and it looks like he already has a fan in this small pony", Cole said.

"I'm used to ponies following me around, though I have yet so see one wear one of mah shirts", JBL said.

"She's a cute kid, not sure if she should be hanging around with a Lunatic, but to each their own", Booker T said.

After the entrance settled and the music faded, Triple grabbed the mic, "Next, being brought to the ring by The Powerhouse Roman Reigns, The Pegasus, Scootaloo!"

Roman's entrance theme 'The Truth Reigns' played as he came to the ring, though as opposed to the usual ramp entrances, he came through the crowd, with Scootaloo on his shoulder. wearing a double R shirt.

"How come you go through the crowd? The others go down the ramp", Scootaloo said.

"I've been doing this since The Shield Days, it's unique", Roman said.

The went through with many in the crowd attempting to get close to see Scootaloo, Reigns finally made it to the ring as well and posed on the second rope on the way in, and help Scootaloo high for everyone to see.

The commentators spoke again.

"Here comes the big dog, Roman Reigns", Cole said.

"Big Dog and Little Pony, odd combination", JBL said.

"I'd say it's a good thing she's small enough to rest on his shoulder, but as big as Reigns is, he can probably handle a regular sized one too", Booker T said.

The music faded, Triple H spoke once more, "Finally, being brought to the ring by the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and the face of WWE, Seth Rollins, The Unicorn, Sweetie Belle!"

Rollins's entrance theme 'The Second Coming' played as Seth Rollins came to the ring flanked by J & J Security, and holding Sweetie Belle in his arms, who was wearing a golden SR shirt and holding her high in the air while she waved, then he continued to make his way down the ramp and entered the ring and once again posed with her in the air.

The commentators spoke once more.

"Here comes the champion with the little unicorn that already made a big impact last week", Cole said.

"She took down The Big Guy Ryback, amazing feat for a small pony", JBL said.

"She's already off to a bad start, she's not giving a good impression interfering in stuff and aligning herself with Seth Rollins", Booker T said.

"Oh please! She's obviously the smartest, she went with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion! Who wouldn't do that!?" JBL asked.

"He's not the best role model", Booker said.

"Oh please! He's a champion, he can do a lot for her!" JBL shouted.

"Yeah, yeah", Booker said.

The song faded, and Triple H spoke again, "Now then girls, you are now members of the WWE Family, so grab a mic and talk about yourselves a bit for the people, let's start with you Apple Bloom"

Apple Bloom grabbed the mic, "Thank you Mr. H", that earned a chuckle from everyone in the rings sans Rollins & Sweetie Belle, the commentators at ringside also chuckled.

"Mah name's Apple Bloom, ah come from Ponyville, Equestria and run a farm with mah family called 'Sweet Apple Acres', ah live with mah big sister Applejack, mah big brother Big Macintosh, and mah grandmother, Granny Smith, ah came here and was found and taken care of by Dean Ambrose, he may be a Lunatic, but he's also the sweetest guy once you get to know him"

Ambrose chuckled somewhat psychotically at that.

Triple H took the mid, "That's so sweet, misguided but sweet, ok Scootaloo, your turn"

Scootaloo took the mic, "My name's Scootaloo, I come from Ponyville, Equestria, I aspire to be a great flyer like my personal idol, Rainbow Dash, after arriving here in this Universe, I was taken in by Roman Reigns, great guy, who's heart is as strong as his muscles"

Roman smiled at that and pointed to her, "Sweet girl"

Triple H grabbed the mic, "Wow, really poetic kid, now for you Sweetie Belle, wow the crowd"

Sweetie Belle grabbed the mic and was about to speak but grew nervous, they all practiced their mic skills at The Performance Center, around several NXT wrestlers and Trainers too, but she could never really work the nerve, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo took better since Scootaloo once sang in front of a large crowd, really badly but she still had the guys to do so, Apple Bloom is used too large crowds too, especially during her family's cider season, and while talking in front of thousands in attendance and millions watching at home made Apple Bloom and Scootaloo a bit nervous, their prior experience and practice helped them through that.

Sweetie Belle still has issues with her stage fright, she could barely speak into the mic.

Triple H grew curious, "Kid what's wrong? Just tell the people about yourself"

Sweetie shook her head and hugged Rollins tight, Rollins hugged her with one arm and grabbed the mic with the other.

"You'll have to excuse her, she has a bit of stage fright, so I'll just talk on her be-" Rollins was interrupted by some boos, "Ok seriously people!? She has stage fright! Don't boo her for that! What's the matter with all of you!? Besides being a bunch of North Carolina hicks!" that earned more boos, "Yeah, boo that why don't yah? You love booing things just because they're true! You lousy bunch of-" Triple grabbed the mic, "That's enough Seth, she needs to work on that stage fright, take her back to the performance center tomorrow, let her get more practice"

Michael Cole spoke to the viewers, "For the record, I'm pretty sure people booed at the idea of Seth Rollins talking"

"Oh please, they booed that poor girl just because she has stage fright!" JBl said.

"Didn't stop her from attacking Ryback last week", Booker said.

"She didn't attack him! She tripped him, and that's because he was being a sore loser!" JBL shouted.

Triple H continued speaking, "Now then, Roman, Dean, I heard that last week before RAW went on the air, you both attacked Heath Slater & Curtis Axel"

"Damn straight, tried kidnapping these ponies", Ambrose said.

"Right, the thing is though, they're pretty pissed about that, so I arranged a match tonight, you two will take on Heath Slater & Curtis Axel in a tag team match", Triple H said.

"Cool by me, nothing better than bashing in their faces", Ambrose said.

Rollins spoke on the mic, "It looks like you've got things under control here, so I'm gonna be off, get ready to head back to Florida for-"

 _I hear Voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me._

The song 'Voices' played as Randy Orton appeared on the stage with a mic of his own.

"I'm surprised Seth, after months of you being a slimy weasel, I never figured you'd care so much for a tiny little pony, I feel bad for her, being stuck with you, the last thing we need is for her to adapt to your cowardly ways"

Rollins grew frustrated, "Hey buzz off Randy! Remember who the WWE Champion here is!"

"Remember who beat you at Wrestlemania, as far as I'm concerned, you're just keeping that belt warm for me, I am gonna take that belt from you one way or the other", Randy threatened.

"Get in line Orton, you want this shot, you have to earn it!"

"That gives me an idea for the Main Event tonight, Seth you stay around, you have a match, against the Apex Predator, Randy Orton!"

Rollins flipped, "No! Come on! I'm done with Orton! I want to move on!"

"Seth, easy, if you don't want to defend your belt against Orton, just don't lose, at least not again"

"Come on! He got his shot! He's had several shots at this thing, his time's done!" Rollins said.

"What's the matter Seth? Don't think you can handle me? Why not have your little Unicorn there and she can use her magic to give you a fighting chance, or at least give you a pair of balls", Randy said, earning a chuckle from Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

Sweetie looked agitated and used her magic to grab the mic, "Hey! Seth is NOT afraid of you, he can beat you! He's done it before!"

"Aw look at that, the little Unicorn overcomes her stage fright to help little Seth, maybe later you can have a nice tea party and discuss magic and pretty flowers"

Rollins growled, "Ok that's it Orton, you're on! I'm gonna smash your head into the ground!" Seth said.

Randy smiled as he left to the back, Rollins left the ring with Sweetie Belle still in his arms, J & J following.

Triple H turned to Roman & Ambrose, "Well you two can stay here, your match starts...now"

Curtis Axel's entrance theme 'Reborn' played as he came out doing his Hulk Hogan impersonations and Heath Slater following him, doing his air guitars.

The two arrived in the ring and posed while Ambrose and Reigns just watched, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo glared a hole through the two wrestlers.

The bell ran and the match started, Ambrose started for his team, and Slater started for his.

Slater did a few air guitar mannerisms and did a mini dance, much to Ambrose's amusement, Ambrose then mocked the air guitar stuff, gaining a chuckle from Apple Bloom, Scootaloo & Roman.

Slater wasn't amused and got in Ambrose's face, until Ambrose took slater down with a punch.

Slater backed away and pulled himself up with the ropes, shocked at what Ambrose just did.

Slater looked annoyed and tried to attack Ambrose but he ducked and Slater rebounded off the ropes and Ambrose did an uppercut.

Slater crawled away from Ambrose and went to his corner to tag in Axel.

Axel entered the ring and started acting all tough, Ambrose simply grinned and turned to Roman, he approached Roman and tagged him in.

Roman walked over to Axel, who was doing more Hulk Hogan impersonations and even did the 'You' thing, before Roman just a few uppercut thrust attacks before Irish whipping Axel off the ropes and doing a Samoan Drop.

Apple Bloom & Scootaloo cheered their guys on.

Roman picked Axel up and kneed him a few times before tossing him to a corner, he ran in to attack but Axel put up his feet to block and kick Roman in the face.

While Roman was stunned Axel ran at him to attack but Roman quickly countered with a back body drop.

"Whoa, big air there!" Scootaloo said.

Axel went to Slater and tagged out, Slater looked confused, he didn't wanna go back in there but Roman grabbed him and tossed him over the ropes and kneed him a few times before dragging him to the other corner and tagging in Ambrose, who beat Slater down in the corner, prompting the ref to make his 5 count, Ambrose stopped at 4, avoiding the DQ.

Ambrose walked off a bit and posed for the crowd, Slater stumbled over to Ambrose and Ambrose kicked him and tossed him to the ropes and waited for a rebound clothesline but Slater ducked and rebounded off the other side for a clothesline that knocked Ambrose back, but Ambrose simply feigned falling out the ring before coming back in and hitting Slater with a hard clothesline.

Ambrose stood up and and taunted erratically, Axel then ran in and attacked Ambrose.

"Hey he can't do that! He wasn't tagged in!" Apple Bloom shouted.

The ref started yelling at Axel to get out the ring, but Axel ignored him and continued to attack, until Reigns ran in with a devistating spear to Axel and then roared for the crowd.

Slater drop-kicked Reings out the ring and taunted a bit before Ambrose spun Slater around and hit him with a double arm DDT which Ambrose calls 'Dirty Deeds' and pinned Slater for the 1, 2, 3.

"Here are your winners, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns!" Lillian said as 'Retaliation' played through the arena.

Ambrose and Reigns celebrated together, with Apple Bloom & Scootaloo joining them, then they left the ring and went to the back.

"Wow, that was so cool, and you won so fast!" Apple Bloom said.

"That'll teach those two punks to mess with us!" Scootaloo said.

As they walked, they ran into The United States Champion, John Cena.

"Hey Dean, Roman, congrats on your win, and girls, welcome to the WWE, my name is John Cena, I'm sure you'll like it here"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Ah know who you are, you're like the top guy around here, ah learned as much as ah can during my week in the Performance Center, not just how to be a WWE Entertainer, but also about the history thanks to the WWE Network, you've been around for almost 13 years, you have the most reigns as WWE Champion with 12, you've main evented the Wrestlemania PPV many times, you've won that Royal Rumble match twice, and you're the current United States Champion"

"Looks like you've gotten some wrestling knowledge on your side, that can help you get far, now it's nice seeing you, I hope we can talk a bit more and learn about where you come from, I have to get ready for my match tonight"

"Another US open challenge?" Roman asked.

"That's right, gotta give those opportunities", Cena said and walked off.

"Open Challenge?" Apple Bloom asked.

"After winning that belt at Wrestlemania, he's been doing these open challenges for anyone who wants that title, Ambrose here was the first to accept that challenge", Reigns said.

"Almost got him too, he got lucky, next time I'll get him for sure", Ambrose said.

"I'm sure you will, you're pretty-" Apple Bloom stopped when she noticed another wrestler watching, it was the same Sheep Mask guy that scared Sweetie Belle the week prior.

"Um...who's that?" Apple Bloom asked.

Ambrose went to him, "What do you want Rowan?"

Rowan took his mask off and simply said, "More ponies" then he walked away.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked scared.

"Who was that?" Scootaloo asked.

"Erick Rowan, he was a member of 'The Wyatt Family', a group of creepy hillbillies led by Bray Wyatt", Roman explained.

"Why is he wearing a sheep mask?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Something about thinking he's a sheep or some stupid shit like that, best to ignore it, there's a whole lot of weirdos here", Ambrose said and pointed to the side, "Like him"

Ambrose was referring to WWE Superstar The Miz who was checking out a mirror.

"Who's got the million dollar face? You do, who's got the box office appeal? You do, who's got the millions of fans who wishes they were you? You do!" he looked away from the mirror, "Cause I'm The Miz, and I'm...Awesome!"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "And ah thought Rainbow Dash had an ego"

"Hey!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Oh get real Scoots, she's egotistical, ah know you're her biggest fan but you gonna admit that"

"Rainbow earned the right to have an ego, I don't know about this guy"

"We'll see what he's all about soon enough I'm guessing", Apple Bloom said.

"I should warn you, it's not much", Ambrose said, getting a chuckle from everyone.

Later in the show, in The Authority's office, Triple H is talking on his cellphone when Rollins came into the office, flanked by J & J Security & Sweetie Belle.

"Hold on Steph", he turned to Rollins, "What is it? I'm on the phone with my wife"

"Why is Randy getting another shot at this? I should be done with him!"

"Rollins, I'm getting a little annoyed at you're complaining, Randy simply stepped up, if you don't wanna face him, just beat him and he'll be done with, now you should go get ready for your match"

Rollins groaned, then Sweetie tried talking, "Mr. H, maybe he's right, that Randy guy seemed like a jerk, and from what Seth told me, he betrayed you, he shouldn't be rewarded for what, he should go to the back of the line, and someone else should get a shot"

Triple H kneeled to her, "It's cute that you wanna stand up for Seth, but I know what's Best for Business, besides if you're so concerned, try working some of your magic...literally, now I need to speak with my wife, you go with Seth and see if you can work on your stage fright, stuff like that isn't good for the Entertainment Business"

Rollins picked up Sweetie, "Come on Sweetie Belle, I gotta go get ready for ANOTHER match with Randy Orton", as he was walking, he turned around, "Kane didn't put you up to this, did he?"

Triple H glared, "I make my own decisions Seth, now go, I'm busy", Triple H resumed talking on his phone.

Later came time for The Main Event, both Rollins and Randy were in the ring, match about to start.

Sweetie Belle, along with J & J were watching from ringside, Randy looked Sweetie Belle and shouted, "Hey isn't it past your bed time?"

Sweetie glared and stuck her tongue at him, earning a chuckle from Randy.

The bell ran and Rollins rushed in to beat down Randy, but got shoved back and Randy ran in with a Thez Press and beat down Rollins.

Randy got up and rile dup the crowd and went back to attack Rollins but Rollins kicked Randy's head and got up and kneed his gut and got Randy in a side head-lock, which Randy got out of by pushing Rollins to the ropes and hitting him with a clothesline.

Sweetie looked concerned for Rollins as the match pressed on, Randy started getting the upper hand, delivering various strikes and beatings, even hitting Rollins with the 10 Punches at the corner.

"Come on Seth, you can do it!" Sweetie shouted.

Randy attacked more and turned to Sweetie at one point and gave her a sick smile.

"Ew, don't look at me you creep!" Sweetie said.

Randy continued stomping on every body part on Seth's body, Sweetie constantly shouting for Seth to make a comeback, even jumping on the apron, cheering for Seth and yelling at Randy.

"You shouldn't even have this opportunity! I know about you backstabbing Seth!"

"That pony's being really annoying", Booker said.

"She's just cheering on a friend! You didn't have a problem with those other two ponies!" JBL said.

"They sat down politely, this one's shouting a lot, and yelling at Randy Orton, why is she on the apron, ref get her down from there!"

"She's right! Randy shouldn't have this opportunity, he failed his shot!"

"Unfairly I should add", Cole said.

"Oh wah, wah, who cares how, he failed, back of the line!" JBL shouted.

Eventually the ref went to Sweetie and told her to get off the apron, while was distracted, Noble & Mercury rushed in and attacked Randy to get him off Seth.

"You see that! She distracted the ref and that happened!" Booker said.

"Oh come on, maybe she didn't know that would happen! She wasn't even trying to get involved, she's on the apron cause she's too short to stand next to it! It's no different than a manager yelling to help their client!" JBL shouted.

"Well she don't seem very regretful", Booker said.

"Regardless, Seth Rollins is now taking control over the match", Cole said.

Rollins had taken advantage and attacked Randy and got him into a few submissions to wear him down, Sweetie cheering on the outside.

"Go get him Seth! You got this! Knock those voices out of his head!"

As the match pressed on Rollins did a few more moves and at one point hit Randy with a Turnbuckle Powerbomb and went for the pin.

"1, 2-" kick out.

Rollins got frustrated and simply stood and waited for Randy to get up, so he can deliver a kick to his face, once Randy was in position, Rollins went for the kick but Randy grabbed his foot and tossed Rollins back, Rollins went for another attack but Randy hit him with a Powerslam.

Both men were down and the ref started counting.

Sweetie turned to Mercury, "Why is he counting?"

"If he gets to 10, then the match is a draw", Mercury said.

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing as far as Randy challenging Seth for his belt?" Sweetie asked.

"Not sure, if it's a draw, Randy might get a rematch"

Sweetie ran to the apron, "Get up Seth! You have to beat him!"

The ref started yelling at Sweetie again to get off the apron.

"I'm not doing anything! I'm just cheering my friend!"

Noble approached the ref, "Seriously leave the little filly alone, she ain't bothering anyone!"

As the two guys in the ring got up, Randy went for a clothesline to attack Seth but he ducked and the referee took the blow.

With the ref down, J & J took the opportunity to storm the ring and attack Randy.

"Oh come on! That filly is nothing but trouble!" Booker shouted.

"Do you enjoy picking on children?" JBL asked.

Rollins got up and joined on the beat down, with Sweetie cheering it on.

"Take that you traitor!"

Rollins asked J & J to move out the way and went to the corner to set up a curb stomp.

"Get up, get up Randy! I'm gonna smash your face in! I'm gonna-"

 _Feed...Me...More_

'Meat on the Table' played as Ryback stormed the ring and assaulted J & J security and attacked Seth Rollins.

"That stupid meathead!" Sweetie shouted.

During the fight, 'Veil of Fire' played as Kane made his way to the ring to deal with Ryback.

"Chaos in the ring!" Cole shouted.

During the fight, Heath Slater & Curtis Axel snuck through the crowd, and approached Sweetie Belle while she wasn't looking.

"This is out biggest ticket", Slater said.

They both grabbed her, causing her to shout and scream.

"Seth! Help me!"

Rollins recovered from Ryback's assault and noticed what happened, "What the hell are you morons doing!?" he ran out the ring and attacked both guys.

Randy managed to recover and went outside to attack Seth and throw him back in the ring.

Ryback had dealt with Kane and ran in the ring to do his Meat Hook Clothesline to Rollins, but Rollins dodged and Orton got hit by mistake.

Ryback realized his mistake and checked on Orton briefly before Rollins threw Ryback out the ring and pinned Orton.

Sweetie used her magic to tug the ref so he can get up, the ref got in the ring and counted the 1, 2, 3.

"Here is your winner! Seth Rollins!" Lillian said as 'The Second Coming' played through the arena.

Sweetie went into the ring to celebrate with Seth and she hugged him.

"You're the best Seth!"

Ryback went into the ring to attack again but Sweetie once again tripped him with her magic, and Rollins hit Ryback with a Curb Stomp.

Rollins laughed at Ryback's expense and then noticed Randy trying to get up, so Rollins Curb Stomped him as well.

Slater and Axel got in the ring to attack Seth Rollins but Kane, Mercury & Noble rushed in to help Seth, Kane chokeslamed both guys, then Rollins grabbed some steel steps and tossed them into the ring.

He instructed J & J to position Axel over the steps, he then instructed Kane to hold Slater up to watch.

"This is what happens when you mess with My Little Pony!" Rollins then did the Curb Stomp to Axel on the steps, smashing his head into the steel.

"That's how he took Orton our a number of months ago!" Cole shouted.

Slater looked horrified at what Rollins had did, Sweetie Belle then grabbed the mic and spoke.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you Heath Slater, I'm Sweetie Belle, born and raised in Ponyville, Equestria, little sister of the up & coming Seamstress Rarity, founding member of The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and soon to be the greatest pony the WWE Universe has ever seen! And you, you're just gonna be a small stepping stone in my success!" Sweetie then threw the mic at Slater's head, "That's for grabbing me with your filthy hands!"

Kane then position Slater for the Curb Stomp, which Rollins delivered emphatically.

'Second Coming' played once again, while Sweetie stood with The Authority and Rollins held his belt high.

"Looks like she over came her stage fright", Cole said.

"And showed what a brat she is", Booker said.

The Authority posed some more while EMTs came out with a stretcher for Curtis Axel and The Authority leaving the ring.

In the back, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Ambrose & Roman looked stunned at what they saw.

"I don't like Curtis Axel, but that was too much", Scootaloo said.

"Ah even feel sorry for Heath Slater", Apple Bloom said.

"That's the price of crossing The Authority, you gotta be ready for that stuff", Ambrose said.

They continued to watch as the show went off the air.

* * *

 **It's official, Sweetie Belle has turned heel**


	6. Hardcore Rules & Contendership

**Wrestlers gonna get their Belle rung. (Ha, get it?)**

* * *

The Authority members & Sweetie Belle made their way backstage, Rollins & Sweetie had satisfied smiles on their faces, then they were approached by Ambrose, Roman, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo.

"Mind telling us what that was about out there Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What? I went out and supported Seth like I was supposed to", Sweetie answered.

"But what did y'all do to those guys? Your buddy there just smashed a guy's head into steel steps, he's on his way to the hospital!"

"Hey! Those guys tried to kidnap me, and you said they tried to kidnap you! You should be thanking Seth for keeping them away"

"Ah didn't ask for y'all to nearly kill them!"

Scootaloo stepped in, "And what was with that thing you did to Slater? You got in his face, insulted him and threw the microphone at his head so your favorite guy there can stomp his head in, you're not making a good impression on the world"

"Actually, if I may speak on Sweetie's behalf, I say she proved to the world she's not to be treaded on", Rollins said.

Reigns glared, "Don't encourage that behavior, the last thing her friends wants is that she ends up as bad as you"

"Bad? I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, I think I've done well for myself", Rollins said.

"That's because Kane practically gave you that Money in the Bank briefcase...right big boy?" Ambrose had turned his attention to Kane, who looked bemused.

"How Seth got that briefcase is irrelevant, the point now is that he is the WWE Champion and he's a fine influence on this young girl, now we do hope those other two girls smarten up and join Seth, because with our power, they can be something really special"

"Special? Scootaloo's the only known Pegasus in this world, and Apple Bloom is the only Earth...wait...um she's...the one with the most guts, yeah that's it", Ambrose said.

Kane did an evil like chuckle, "How cute, the way you try to make her feel like she's worth something, and while there can be something special about the Pegasus, the Earth Pony might need some help, being a talking pony isn't enough when there's two other ponies that can not only just talk, but has wings and magic, even if the Pegasus can't fly the fact that she has wings is still something of interest, with our power we can make her something bigger, the Earth Pony...well she may end up as obsolete in the future, maybe you can just have that one if you're so interested"

Apple Bloom looked a bit hurt from what Kane said, Ambrose picked her up and held her to comfort her, "She is something special, she doesn't need wings or a horn to prove that"

"You're only saying that because you too are obsolete among your friends, Reigns has the look and power most people would pay to see, and Seth has what you have, only much better, what can you do that your friends can't do?"

Ambrose glared, "For one, I'm the most hardcore guy since Mick Foley, and if you want to see first hand, how about next week you and I have a little match, I challenge you to a Hardcore Rules match"

Kane grinned evily, "Don't bite off more than what you can chew", he motioned to the others, "Noble, Mercury, Seth, Sweetie, let's go, Triple H is probably waiting to congratulate you"

Once the Authority left, Apple Bloom looked to Ambrose, "Did you really mean that? You think I'm special?"

Ambrose nodded, "I think you are, besides the lack of wings and a horn make you an underdog, and if there's one thing wrestling fans love is a good underdog, that's why people love Daniel Bryan"

Apple Bloom smiled, "Wow, ah can be an underdog, overcoming stuff is great, maybe it'll help me earn mah Cutie Mark"

"You girls are pretty obsessed with these cutie marks of yours", Roman said.

"Obsessed is a strong...somewhat accurate word, but that's why me and mah friends formed 'The Cutie Mark Crusaders', so we can earn our cutie marks together, though it looks like Sweetie Belle has other plans now", Apple Bloom said.

"Don't worry, she's just caught up in the rush right now, she'll mellow out eventually", Ambrose said, "Probably".

"Well show's over, lets head back to the hotel, gotta get ready to go to the next town", Roman said.

The group packed up, meanwhile in Triple H's office, Rollins entered with Sweetie & The Authority, and they were greeted by Triple H.

"Looks like you all did well for yourselves tonight", Triple H said.

"Damn straight, Sweetie Belle made a hell of an impact, moreso than the other ponies, this one is gonna be BIG!" Rollins said.

Sweetie grinned from ear to ear, "Big?"

Triple H nodded, "You sure can, but just to be safe, I want you to take her down to The Performance Center again for another week, make sure she has her managerial skills and mic skills polished, find an NXT guy to give her some pointers", Triple H said.

"So no Smackdown this week again?" Rollins asked.

"Yeah, bad for ratings but I like to think of the long term success, I'm gonna find your old Shield buddies and let them know to take the other girls down there as well", Triple H said.

"Cool with me, let's go Sweetie Belle, oh, we also gotta get you proper gear too", Rollins said.

"Can I have something like yours?" Sweetie asked.

"I don't see why not", Rollins said as they both left. Kane then turned to Triple H, "By the way, Dean Ambrose challenged me to a Hardcore Rules match Next week"

"Sounds fine by me, show him what you got", Triple H said.

"For the record, if something happens to Ambrose, it's his own fault", Kane said sinisterly.

"Fine by me", Triple H said.

The next day, everyone arrived down in Florida, back to The Performance Center, Rollins searched around for someone to assist Sweetie Belle.

"Let me know if someone sticks out to you", Rollins said.

"Ok, um...let's see", she scanned around the NXT wrestlers, and one wrestler stuck out to her, "Oh, that one there, the pretty one"

Rollins looked and saw the NXT star, Tyler Breeze.

"Interesting choice, let's go", Rollins said and approached Breeze.

Breeze was busy checking himself out on his phone, and taking a few selfies, at one point Sweetie appeared behind him during one of his pics, "Hello!"

Breeze jumped and turned around, "Don't do that!"

Sweetie chuckled, "Sorry, couldn't resist"

Breeze took a moment to analyze her, "Hey, aren't you that unicorn from RAW last night?"

Sweetie nodded, "Yeah, and in case you don't remember, the name's Sweetie Belle"

Breeze nodded, "Right, you really made waves last night, my name's Tyler Breeze"

"Yeah, I saw you on NXT last week, you're a great wrestler, and you're really good looking", Sweetie said, blushing at the last part.

"I know, they don't call me 'Prince Pretty' for nothing", Breeze boasted.

Rollins rolled his eyes and spoke, "Ok here's the deal Breeze, Sweetie needs to practice her mic skills some more, she wants you to help her"

Breeze looked at Rollins, "She seemed pretty good last night"

"She was caught up in the moment, she needs to be able to cut a promo all the time, so you gotta give her some tips on that subject"

Breeze thought a moment, "What's in it for me?"

Rollins glared, "Have you forgotten that I'm the protégé of Triple H, who may I add, is YOUR boss!"

"Easy Seth", Sweetie said and turned to Rollins, "If you help me, I would be really happy, pretty please Tyler?" she beamed a huge smile at him and used her cute eyes.

Tyler chuckled, "Cute, I think you have a little potential, ok I'll take you under my wing for the week, teach you mic skills and how to flaunt your cuteness some more, but I would appreciate if you can put in a good word for me so I can head to the Main Roster sooner rather than later"

"You got it, think it can happen Seth?" Sweetie asked.

"No problem, I can at least get you a spot on Main Event or Superstars", Rollins said.

"It's a start", Breeze said.

"Let's get to it then", Sweetie Belle said and left with Tyler Breeze & Seth Rollins to one of the training rings for her to practice.

Meanwhile Sami Zayn was chatting with Ambrose, Reigns, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo.

"You girls enjoy being on RAW?" Sami asked.

"Yeah, it was great, ah hope you can come up to the main roster soon Sami", Apple Bloom said.

"They'll be fine, they just need some more practice here so they can really break out", Ambrose said.

"No problem, why don't you round up a few NXT guys and I'll keep these girls company", Sami said.

"Sure, hey girls anyone in particular you'd like to meet?" Roman asked.

"How about Enzo Amore? He looks like he knows how to work a crowd", Apple Bloom said.

"And also Finn Balor, the crowd loves him too", Scootaloo said.

"And Hideo Itami, he has cool karate skills!" Apple Bloom said.

"And Baron Corbin, he looks so cool!" Scootaloo said.

"Right, we'll get to it, Sami keep them company", Roman said.

Both Roman and Ambrose left, and Sami turned his attention to the girls, "Do you wanna hear a story?"

"Sure, about what?" Apple Bloom asked.

"One of the greatest masked wrestlers of all time...El Generico"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sat close and eagerly listened.

Another week in the Performance Center had passed, Sweetie had polished her mic skills a bit more, even speaking in front of various NXT guys to practice talking before a crowd, the other fillies spent some one on one time with some other wrestlers, Apple Bloom so desperately wanted to have the mic skills of Enzo Amore.

"Ah wish ah can work a crowd like you can"

"Sorry kid, ya can't, teach, that!" Enzo said, causing Apple Bloom's ears to droop, then he chuckled, "Just joking kid, all you need is practice"

Apple Bloom smiled at that, "Sounds great to me!"

After the week had passed, The Crusaders & The Shield flew off to Louisville, Kentucky, the sight of the next Monday Night RAW.

They arrived at the arena, Rollins took Sweetie Belle to The Authority's office, while Ambrose & Reigns took Apple Bloom & Scootaloo to the locker room.

They each waited for the show to start, one it did and the opening thing played, 'Second Coming' played, Seth Rollins came out with Sweetie Belle, flanked by J & J security.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, please welcome Sweetie Belle & the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!" Lillian said.

The crowd was booing them loudly, Rollins ignored them and simply entered the ring with Sweetie & his security, then he grabbed a mic.

"I gotta tell all of you, it's great to be me, to be the guy who has everything, being the new Poster Boy of WWE, to be The WWE World Heavyweight Champion after winning it at the Grandest Stage of them all, and being the mentor of such a great young filly like Sweetie Belle here", Rollins gestured the Camera to Sweetie Belle, who was hanging on his shoulder, "Everyone give a warm welcome to Sweetie Belle, Sweetie waves for the people"

Sweetie Belle waved to everyone but she was met with boos, which seemed to upset her.

"Why are they booing me?" she asked Rollins, this was only audible to people watching at home since she wasn't speaking into the microphone.

"I have no idea", Rollins said, also not into the mic, he then brought it up to speak to everyone, "Hey! What's with the boos!? She's trying to be friendly! Is this how you treat children!? Let's try again, Sweetie will wave and all of you will give her a warm welcome!"

Sweetie Belle tried waving again, she was met with more boos.

"How despicable", JBL said while on commentary.

Sweetie looked upset over the boos and ears drooped as she fell into a frown, Rollins looked irate, "Seriously!? She's trying to be friendly! You know what, to hell with you people! All you bunch of hicks care about is your fried chicken and some so-called Colonel!"

That was met with more boos, "Yeah THAT'S something you boo you insensitive bunch of hicks! This girl is working on developing confidence on the mic, your boos aren't helping! You know what, because of how you acted, I may not wrestle tonight, yeah, you're gonna lose your opportunity to see your Champion in action, so good-bye & good-"

At that point 'Voices' played through the arena, and Randy Orton appeared on stage.

"What do you want Randy!? You got your opportunity last week and you failed! You're not getting another shot!"

"Actually Seth, that's where you're wrong, you see last week while you were babysitting in Florida, I had a chat with the COO of this company and we came to an agreement that we need a title match at the next PPV, and due to the ruckus caused by your little friend the last two weeks, Triple H decided it's best if I still got another chance at this, on one condition"

"What!? What condition is there for you to get a shot that YOU DON'T DESERVE!"

"It's quite simple, there's gonna be a Handicap match, you and your little elves are gonna take on my and my partner...Ryback!"

Everyone in the ring looked displeased, Rollins took to the mic, "Are you kidding me!? There's no way Triple H agreed to that, you're lying! I know you're making crap up! Triple H did NOT agree to that!"

"Hey, you can go ask him for yourself, now if you don't mind, I have a match to prepare for", Randy said and left to the back to his music, while Rollins & company were still irate in the ring.

At that moment, 'The Truth Reigns' played and Roman Reigns came out with Scootaloo, as he entered the ring, Rollins left with everyone, not wanting to deal with Roman.

Scootaloo actually taunted Rollins as he went to the back, and once he was gone a commercial break happened, during the break Scootaloo grabbed the mic.

"Your champion doesn't have a lot of guts, does he?"

Roman chuckled as Scootaloo continued, much to the crowd's approval, "I know he's only champion because he used some briefcase, that doesn't make a good champion, while I barely know much, I bet he would never have been able to beat Brock Lesnar one on one in a fair fight, so as far as I'm concerned, his days as champion are numbered, whether it ends from an RKO, a Shellshock, Dirty Deeds or my preference, a Spear, there are many options for different reigns, but there can only be one Roman Reigns"

There was a mixed reaction, most cheered but a few were booing, much to Scootaloo's confusion.

"That's weird, I hear some boos...eh maybe some people like Rollins as champ", Scootaloo said.

Despite this being a commercial, it was still shown on the WWE App, and once the commercial ended, 'Rebel Son' played as Wade 'Bad News' Barrett came out, ready for a fight.

The match itself was an average match, Roman got the upper hand early, then Barrett started picking up the pace and beating down Roman.

During the match, Scootaloo eagerly watched, hoping for Roman to fire up, which he eventually started doing, dishing out his jumping clotheslines, his jump kick, and his Superman punch.

Roman went to the corner and readied the spear, though as he went for it, Barrett doddged and Roman went shoulder first into the post.

Barrett then flipped his elbow pad inside out so it went from Black to Red and readied his Bullhammer, ready to bash his elbow into Reigns's head.

Scootaloo grabbed a microphone, "Roman! Watch out! He's gonna hurt you!"

Barrett got distracted and went to the side of the ring facing the announcers and yelled at Scootaloo.

"Hey be quiet kid! We're trying to wrestle here!"

Scootaloo stuck her tongue at Barrett, so he left the ring to scold her, "Sit down and shut up! Otherwise it's gonna be a lot worse for your friend!"

Barrett rolled back into the ring, still eyeing Scootaloo a Roman had recovered and put some distance between himself and Barrett.

Once Barrett turned around to face Roman he was hit with a Spear and was pinned for the 1, 2, 3.

Roman celebrated his win and Scootaloo went to celebrate with him, while Barrett held his gut in pain.

In the back, Rollins had stormed into Triple H's office while he was talking on the phone, "Ok, what gives!?"

Triple H sighed, "I'll call you back", he hung up and turned to Rollins, "Mind being a little more specific?"

"You know what I'm upset about! What's with giving Orton AND Ryback a shot at this!" Rollins pointed to his belt, "Why are you doing this to me!?"

"Ok first off, never storm into my office like that again, you may be the champion, but I am still the COO, and second, I need a main event for the next PPV, and due to the situation the last few weeks with Sweetie Belle, we barely got a clear winner"

"Hey, the record books say that I got the pin fall, that's all that matters!"

"Look, you have the handicap advantage! That should be enough!"

"Yeah but...ugh forget, fine, but if they lose, they don't get any more shots as long as I'm Champion!"

Triple H pondered, "Fair enough"

"Good", Rollins then left the office, Sweetie & the security were waiting.

"So...how'd it go?" Sweetie asked.

"I got everything taken care of", Rollins said.

"You got the match called off?"

"No...but if I win, no more chances for them as long as I'm champ, so I'm really gonna need your 'support' tonight"

Sweetie nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be there for you"

Rollins smiled and ruffled her hair, "That's my girl"

Jamie approached Rollins, "How come you never ruffle mah hair when ah do something good for you?"

Rollins & Sweetie just glared at him, causing Jamie to back away slowly and awkwardly.

Later in the show, it was time for Dean Ambrose vs. Kane under Hardcore rules, first Kane made his entrance, then Ambrose made his with Apple Bloom once again following him and mimicking his moves.

Kane looked at Apple Bloom with a lot of disdain, he couldn't understand why Ambrose insisted on having her, he didn't care for any of the ponies really.

Once the bell rang, Ambrose rushed in and started beating on Kane, only to get shoved back, but Ambrose ran in to attack again but got shoved back, on Ambrose's 3rd attempt to attack, Kane hit Ambrose with a big boot and then went down to punch Ambrose a bit.

After that he left the ring to grab a folded steel chair.

"Kane is wasting no time bringing the weapons into this Hardcore Rules match", Cole said.

Kane entered the ring to attack Ambrose with a chair, Apple Bloom rushed to the other side and climbed the steps to the apron, "Watch Out!"

Ambrose turned to see Kane attempting to slam the chair on him but he managed to roll out the way, causing Kane to hit the mat, then Ambrose got up quickly and kicked Kane in the gut and started hitting him and knocked him to the ropes, then Ambrose went to the chair and attempted to attack Kane but he dodged out the way and kicked Ambrose to the outside of the ring.

Apple Bloom ran to Ambrose and checked on him, "Hurry up, he's coming!"

Kane focused his attention to Apple Bloom, "Hey! Get out of here! This is no place for-" the distraction allowed Ambrose to take advantage and attack Kane.

"These girls are causing too much distraction", JBL said.

"You had no problems when that little unicorn did it last week!" Cole said.

"Hey her name is Sweetie Belle! And the referee overreacted there! All she did was cheer her friend, these girls are plain distracting the wrestlers and trying to get involved with the match!" JBL said.

"How! They're not acting any differently than Sweetie Belle!" Cole said.

"Sweetie didn't grab a microphone or go up to one of the wrestlers during the match!" JBL said.

"You're ridiculous John", Cole said.

Meanwhile while Kane was down, Ambrose got the chair and started whacking Kane on the back.

"Ah! Dammit!" Kane said, reeling in pain.

"Want some more you corporate jackass!?" Ambrose continued to attack with the chair a few more times.

"Hit him harder! Make him pay for what he said!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Ambrose nodded while flashing a sick smile and reeled the chair high and was ready to strike down but Kane grabbed Ambrose by the throat, and then he threw him against some steel steps.

Ambrose yelled in pain, Kane then grabbed the top of the steps and held it until Ambrose got up, then he rammed Ambrose with the steps.

Apple Bloom looked distraught at seeing Ambrose being hurt by Kane.

"Come on Dean! You can do it!"

Ambrose struggled to get up as Kane dropped the steps and started to attack him with strikes, this went on for a bit, Kane basically torturing Ambrose until Kane decided to step it up, he dragged Ambrose to the announce table and slammed his head a few times, the announcers keeping their distance, then Kane removed the cover and the TV sets, while this was happening, Apple Bloom had gone under the ring and dragged out a Kendo Stick and secretly gave it to Ambrose, so when Kane turned around, Ambrose whacked him a few times.

"See! She's getting involved in the match and giving him weapons!" JBL shouted.

"That may have saved our announce table", Cole said.

"Besides that Sweetie Belle girl used magic to trip Ryback, twice!" Booker said.

"After the match, and that's because he was being a sore loser!" JBL said.

Ambrose struck Kane a few more times, with Apple Bloom cheering it on.

"Beat'em down Dean! Show him what for!" Apple Bloom shouted.

The match continued on a bit, with Kane and Ambrose trading various shots until a part of the match when they were both down, both struggling to get up.

Apple Bloom ran into the ring and cheered on Ambrose to stand up, "Come on Dean! You almost got him!"

Ambrose finally stood but Kane had beat him to it and whacked Ambrose down.

"You're a big jerk Kane!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Kane angrily turned to Apple Bloom and grabbed her by her tail and lifted her up while upside down.

"I'm gonna demolish you!" Kane shouted in her face.

"Aw come on Kane! Put the girl down!" Cole shouted.

Kane left the ring and tossed her on the announce table and grabbed a chair, he approached Apple Bloom ready to bring that chair down hard.

"No! Come on this is too much!" Cole shouted.

"The man's sick!" Booker said.

Before Kane slammed down, Ambrose ran outside and desperately grabbed the chair away, Kane turned around only to be whacked over the head with the chair.

Ambrose looked livid, "Don't you EVER threaten her you big red son of a bitch!" Ambrose continued the assault, very aggressively, to the point where Kane had been cut and was bleeding profusely, Ambrose then threw Kane back into the ring, Apple Bloom managed to get the Kendo Stick back in the ring and then Ambrose grabbed the stick and pummeled Kane.

The pummeling went on a bit before Ambrose decided he was done, then he left the ring, tossed in the steps and grabbed Kane and hit him with 'Dirty Deeds', slamming his head on the steps, then Ambrose pinned Kane for a 3 count.

As Ambrose's theme played he looked down on Kane, then noticed he got some on Kane's blood on his, he simply wiped in around his shirt.

"Who's the fucking monster now!?" Ambrose shouted at the down and bloodied Kane.

Apple Bloom glared angrily at Kane, "You deserved that you big ugly bastard!"

Ambrose picked up Apple Bloom and left the ring, leaving the dazed Kane behind.

Main Event time came, Ryback made his way to the ring first, followed by Randy Orton.

Rollins and his team came out next, Rollins walked with Sweetie to the announce table and left her on the top, "Don't bother her!" Rollins warned the announcers.

Rollins went to his corner with his teammates as the referee rang the bell.

"And here we go, Seth Rollins teaming with J &J Security, taking on the team of Randy Orton & Ryback, and an interesting stipulation, if Orton & Ryback lose, that's it, no more opportunities for them", Michael Cole said.

"And good, they shouldn't have had this chance in the first place", JBL said.

Jamie offered to start the match against Ryback, usually wrestlers have wrestling gear but Jamie & Joey had their suits on still, which Sweetie Belle found stupid.

Jamie tried to attack Ryback but Ryback outmatched him in strength and tossed Jamie around, until Jamie got tired and tagged in Joey.

Joey looked surprised, he didn't wanna get in but Ryback forced him over the rope and dragged him to his corner so Randy can tag in.

The next few minutes was Randy beating on Joey, and having sick and cruel fun with him as he stomped at him.

Rollins looked really agitated, his security guards were getting beaten on very easily, he sometimes considers just replacing them.

Sweetie Belle is watching outside with an upset look on her face.

During the fight, Joey tagged in Rollins, Randy went to attack Rollins but he countered and punched Orton back and then did a springboard clothesline to take Randy down.

Now the match became even, while Randy started attacking early on, Rollins got the upper hand and started beating on Randy.

"You go Seth!" Sweetie said.

Rollins beat Randy down a bit, then tagged Jamie in and Jamie was able to pick up some scraps when beating Randy down.

This continued for a bit, Jamie, Joey & Rollins would do quick tags to keep themselves fresh and Randy beaten, Sweetie grinning ear to ear over Rollins doing well.

This didn't last long, while fighting Jamie, Orton was able to counter an attack into a Powerslam and crawled to his corner while Jamie crawled to his.

Randy made the hot tag to get a fired up Ryback in the match just as Jamie tagged Joey, though Joey immediatley regretted tagging in when Ryback went to down on him, with slams, suplexes, tosses, at one point Rollins tagged in and did a jump kick to Ryback's head and started beating him down, but Ryback started getting the upper hand.

While the referee was distracted on getting Joey out the ring since he lingered, Jamie attacked Ryback's back leg with a Chop Block, allowing Rollings to do a super kick to Ryback's face and covered him for a 2 count.

"Count faster ref!" Rollins shouted and then started beating Ryback down more.

During this Sweetie Belle jumped off the announce table and went up the steps to get a closer view of the match.

"What's she doing now?" Cole asked.

"Probably something against the rules", Booker said.

"You don't know that!" JBL said.

While Rollins was beating Ryback down, Ryback countered into a spine buster.

"Hey meat head! Over here!" Sweetie shouted,

Ryback turned his attention to Sweetie Belle, who was sticking her tongue at him, though he found it humorous.

Randy left his corner and walked over to Sweetie Belle and grabbed her by the tail.

"Hey! Let me go you big jerk!" Sweetie shouted.

During that, Jamie ran at Randy with a clothesline but he ducked and threw Sweetie Belle in the air and punched down Jamie during that and caught Sweetie Belle on the way down.

Rollins got up and turned Ryback around and hit him with a suplex, he got up and saw Randy holding Sweetie Belle, he ran out the ring, not before getting blind tagged by Joey, who went in and beat down Ryback while Rollins left the ring.

Randy tossed Sweetie to Rollins and then he hit an RKO on Rollins on the outside, causing Rollins to drop Sweetie Belle in the process.

"That wasn't funny!" JBL shouted.

During the beat down, Ryback shoved Joey away and then hit him with his Meat Hook Clothesline, then Ryback shouted, "Finish it!"

Randy then tossed Jamie into the ring, giving Ryback an idea, he grabbed both of the Security guys and put them in position for his finishing move, The Shellshock, and then lifted them both up on his shoulders and marched around a bit before hitting the move and covering them both for the 1, 2, 3.

"Here are your winners, Randy Orton & Ryback!"

'Meat on the Table' played through the arena as both Ryback & Randy posed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your new Number 1 contenders for the WWE World Heavyweight Title, Ryback & Randy Orton", Cole said.

"This is a travesty!" JBL said.

"It's fair, they earned it, now Rollins needs to deal with them", Booker said.

"Keep in mind though Booker, they still need to worry about J & J Security & Sweetie Belle", Cole said.

"They'll figure something out", Booker said.

The show went off the air to Ryback & Randy celebrating while Rollins walked off hurt with his belt and Sweetie Belle in toll, glaring angrily at his new challengers.

* * *

 **The PPV is coming, plus consequences for Ambrose's flip out.**


	7. PPV Night

**How would you translate $9.99 to Bits?**

* * *

Rollins was furious over the Main Event of RAW, he had not one, but TWO challengers for his title, he tried complaining to Triple H, but no avail, however Triple did make some consequences for Ambrose, he decided that at the next PPV, Ambrose would face Kane in a Steel Cage match.

As for Roman Reigns, Wade Barrett had complained about Scootaloo distracting him so Triple H made another match for them at the PPV, this time promising that Scootaloo will not cause a distraction.

The girls spent a little extra time at The Performance Center, and also attended NXT shows, at one Sweetie Belle accompanied Tyler Breeze to the ring, after he defeated his opponent that night, Alex Riley, they took a selfie together.

However she was booed by the audience there, which upset her a bit, though Rollins comforted her later on.

The girls also appeared on Smackdown, with Apple Bloom & Scootaloo accompanying Ambrose & Reigns for a tag team match against The Ascension, and Sweetie accompanying Seth Rollins for a match against Dolph Ziggler, which she assisted Rollins when she distracted Ziggler by tripping him with magic when the referee was distracted by J & J Security.

Soon the PPV came, prior to the event the girls & their guys were at catering, Rollins had his own table he shared with Sweetie Belle, Roman & Dean had to sit on a random table.

Apple Bloom & Scootaloo looked a little annoyed that Sweetie Belle seemed more interested in spending time with Seth Rollins these days than them, they were worried that she was gonna totally change in personality.

"Man what's with Sweetie Belle these days? She's acting all high and mighty", Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, then she complains that people are booing her, she's cheating for Seth Rollins, what does she expect?" Scootaloo asked.

"Probably thinks what she's doing isn't bad most likely", Roman said.

"Yeah, she hates everyone Seth fights so she thinks she's doing the company a favor by attacking them, Triple H probably implemented that whole 'Best for Business' crap in her mind", Ambrose said.

"That 'Best for Business' thing sounds like some lame excuse to be a jerk", Apple Bloom said.

"Damn right it is", Ambrose said.

At that point, Adam Rose and his Rosebuds entered the catering area, humming his entrance theme.

"Oh great, it's these guys", Ambrose said.

Adam Rose passed by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, "Hello loves, how you enjoying life in the WWE?"

"It's nice, great people to be with", Apple Bloom said.

"You should take a ride on the Exotic Express sometime, where there it's Party Time, all the Time", Rose's rosebufs hummed the song louder, "Whoa-oo-o-oh! Woo-ooooh!"

"Wow, you should meet mah friend Pinkie Pie, she loves parties too, she always plans parties", Apple Bloom said.

"Sounds like my kind of pony, well I should be off, ey Roman, Dean, good luck tonight", Rose said.

"Yeah I don't need luck", Ambrose said.

Rose chuckled a bit then became serious, "Yeah you do", he then led the Rosebuds away.

"He's next on my list of people to hurt", Ambrose said.

Apple Bloom chuckled, then resumed her envious stare of Sweetie Belle, who was being given a nice bowl of ice cream with all her favorite toppings.

Sweetie Belle took a huge spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into her mouth with her magic and smiled, showing off all the chocolate fudge on her teeth.

Rollins chuckled a bit, this was one of her cute moments, what's even funnier is that under that cuteness she had, was a bit of a mean streak, Seth believes those are good traits for her to have.

The event then started a bit later, the commentators welcomed the audience.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Payback, I'm Michael Cole here with John 'Bradshaw' Layfield & Jerry 'The King' Lawler and tonight the WWE World Heavyweight Title is on the line, Seth Rollins defends against Randy Orton & Ryback"

"Seth looks like he's at a disadvantage, but considering he has his two stooges and that little Unicorn in his corner, I think he might just weasel his way to victory", King said.

"Oh weasel nothing, he's a great champion and his reign will continue!" JBL said.

"Well we kick things off with Roman Reigns vs. Bad News Barrett", Cole said.

'Rebel Son' then played as Barrett made his way to the ring, afterwards 'The Truth Reigns' played and Roman Reigns arrived to the ring with Scootaloo in his corner.

Barrett then looked to the ref and pointed at Scootaloo, "Make sure she doesn't cause any more distractions!"

The ref nodded and went to Scootaloo and instructed her to stay still and not talk into the microphone, the ref then rang the bell & the match started.

The match started a bit evenly, then favors started shifting towards Roman, who got a few heavy shots in there.

Barrett rolled out the ring to catch a breather, Roman went out to get Barrett but he quickly rolled back into the ring, when Roman followed Barrett kicked him and stomped on him while he was trying to get up.

Barrett took control of the match with his various strikes, pummeling Roman a bit, the match went on a bit, with Barrett dealing attacks, Roman getting an upper hand only for Barrett to shut down his momentum.

Scootaloo paced around the floor, hoping for Roman to make a comeback, she climbed the stairs and started cheering for Roman.

Barrett started yelling at her, "Back off pony!"

"Hey I'm not interfering! I'm allowed to cheer my friend!" Scootaloo shouted.

The distraction allowed Roman to get the upper hand and attack Barrett with a flying clothesline, then he tossed Barrett to a corner and body splashed him, then hit an uppercut, knocking Barrett down, his head between the bottom and middle ropes.

Roman then went outside and aimed his fingers like a gun to Barrett, signifying an attack, then he ran over and did a jumping front drop kick to Barrett's head, afterwards he approached Scootaloo and did a fist-hoof bump.

Roman went back in the ring and cocked his hand like a shotgun and readied his Superman punch.

Though while he was waiting for Barrett to stand up, Heath Slater showed up at ringside and went after Scootaloo.

Scootaloo started backing away from Slater as he approached her and taunted her.

"Come on little pony, come here, your boy Heath just wants to talk with ya"

While she backed off Roman ran out the ring on the other side and ran around the ring and hit Slater with the Superman punch.

"Stay the hell away from her!" he warned, though while this was happening, Barrett removed his elbow pad and flipped it around so it went from black to red, and once Roman entered the ring, Barrett hit Roman with his 'Bull hammer Elbow', taking him down, and covered him for the 1, 2, 3.

"Here is your winner, Bad News Barrett!" Lillian said as 'Rebel Son' played through the arena.

Barrett celebrated while Scootaloo checked up on Roman Reigns, he looked out of it from the bull hammer elbow.

Slater followed Barrett to the back, doing a slight grin to Scootaloo.

The show progressed, soon it was time for the Cage match, the entrances were made, Kane first, then Dean Ambrose with Apple Bloom, and the bell rang.

"Here we go, Ambrose and Kane settle some differences here, remember this match can end by pin fall, submission or escaping the cage", Cole said.

The match started off a bit moderately, both Superstars getting a few shots in, then Kane started picking up momentum and threw Ambrose to a cage and from there started pummeling him.

Apple Bloom watched from the outside, pacing around, worried for Ambrose.

Kane then pressed Ambrose's head against the cage with the intent of hurting him some more and then released to take a small break and then go straight for more attacks.

Kane then tossed Ambrose to the side of a cage and when Ambrose stumbled back, Kane whacked him with an uppercut that made Ambrose go to a corner.

Kane rushed at Ambrose but he used his feet to counter the attack and then went to the second rope and did a diving clothesline.

Apple Bloom cheered on Ambrose as he got in a few shots, then after throwing Kane against the cage Ambrose did a drop kick to take Kane down.

Ambrose then started climbing the cage, but Kane got up and grabbed him and pulled Ambrose off and started attacking him some more.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom went under the ring to grab a Kendo Stick and shoved it into the ring towards Ambrose.

"Why is that girl interfering!? Ref get her out of there!" JBL said.

"John it's no DQ, she can do what she wants", Cole said.

"So when Sweetie Belle gets involved it's a bad thing but when it's Apple Bloom it's ok!? That's a double standard!"

"Apple Bloom only gets involved when it's no DQ, Sweetie Belle gets involved when the ref's not looking"

"Oh Apples and Oranges Michael!"

Ambrose crawled to the stick but Kane stomped down on it and grinned evilly at Apple Bloom before picking it up and pointing at her with it.

"After him, you're next!"

Kane then started whacking Ambrose with the stick, Apple Bloom cringing each time, that didn't go according to plan.

After whacking him a while, Kane decided to finish the match with his Chokeslam, but Ambrose countered and kicked Kane's knee, bringing him down and then rebounding off the ropes and doing a front drop kick to Kane.

Ambrose started making his way to the door and the refs outside opened it, but Kane got up and pulled Ambrose back into the ring, Ambrose kicked Kane away and tried crawling again but Kane rushed at him, though Ambrose kicked Kane's shin and caused him to go shoulder first into the ring post, his head sticking out the cage.

Apple Bloom then jumped up to slam the cage door on Kane's head.

"Take that you big red bully!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Oh that's real nice of her to do that, real nice!" JBL said sarcastically.

As Kane stumbled towards Ambrose, Ambrose then hit Kane with his Dirty Deeds DDT and pinned him, but Kane kicked out at 2.

Ambrose looked agitated, at that so he decided Plan B would be to escape the cage.

Instead of going to the door, Ambrose quickly climbed the turnbuckle to he can start climbing the corner, as he got to the top, Kane also recovered and started climbing, and thanks to his height advantage, he was able to grab Ambrose's leg as Ambrose was on top, Kane then climbing the cage to reach Ambrose, both guys sat atop the cage and started trading blows.

"Who ever knocks their opponent off the cage into the ring has a chance of winning", Cole said.

"It's a long way down though", King said.

At this point Apple Bloom had grabbed the time keeper's hammer in her mouth and started climbing the cage.

"What's she doing!?" JBL asked.

"How is she climbing that with no fingers!?" King asked.

She then got to the top of the cage and approached Kane from behind, she took the hammer in her hooves and hit Kane hard in the back, causing him to feel pain.

Ambrose then hit Kane hard enough so he fell off the cage and into the ring, landing on his shoulder, Kane felt some intense pain.

Ambrose grabbed Apple Bloom and placed her on his back as he climbed down and won the match.

"Here is your winner! Dean Ambrose!" Lillian said, as 'Retaliation' played across the arena.

Ambrose celebrated with Apple Bloom as the cage started raising, doctors heading into the ring to check on Kane, Ambrose then had an evil idea, he grabbed some steel steps, tossed them into the ring and scared off the doctors.

He then grabbed Kane and hit the Dirty Deeds DDT on the Steel steps and then glared at Kane like a psychopath.

Apple Bloom also glared somewhat psychotically at Kane and then shouted, "Still think I ain't special!? Some monster you are, you old has been!"

'Retaliation' played again as Ambrose took Apple Bloom with him to the back, satisfied with his actions.

Main Event time, the match to determine who would be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Ryback made his entrance first, then Randy Orton and finally Seth Rollins with J & J Security along with Sweetie Belle.

What was unique about Sweetie this time is that she was dressed up like how Seth Rollins is dressed, same latex type suit as Rollins entered the ring and posed with his belt.

Lillian made the announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall, and it is for the the WWE World Heavyeight Championship, first challenger from Las Vegas Nevada, Ryback!"

The fans cheered Ryback as he started a 'Feed me more' chant.

"Next, from St. Louis Missouri, The Apex Predator, Randy Orton!"

Randy did his arms out taunt.

"Finally, from Davenport, Iowa, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion...Seth Rollins!"

Rollins posed with his belt, once the belt and removed the top half of his suit, once the bell rain, Randy & Ryback attacked Rollins, causing him to roll out the ring for a breather while Randy & Ryback taunted him.

J & J approached Rollins and gave him words of encouragement, Sweetie Belle also encouraged him.

"Come on Seth, you're a smart guy, you can figure something out"

Seth nodded and went back into the ring, only to get pummeled again, this time J & J went to the ring apron to distract the challengers, recieving a punch for their efforts.

While the two were distracted, Rollins quickly drop kicked Ryback out the ring and attack Randy at the corner, while & J J pummeled Ryback, though he quickly tossed them away, but Seth his a baseball slide kick to keep him down.

After fighting with Randy for a few minutes, Ryback went back into the ring to attack Seth and toss him around, after beating him down a bit and making Seth fall out the ring, Randy went in for a school boy pin on Ryback but only got a two.

Ryback looked annoyed at that, Randy simply said, "I want to be the champion"

Ryback smiled, "So do I", then they started trading blows.

Rollins watched from outside as Randy & Ryback fought each other, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

After fighting for several minutes, Randy managed to hit Ryback with his trademark backbreaker, that's when Rollins rushed into the ring and started attacking Randy, stomping on him ruthlessly while his security & Sweetie Belle cheered him on.

Rollins waited for Randy to get up a bit and then hit Randy with his Super Kick and pinned him for a 2 count.

"Dammit!" Rollins continued attacking Randy, then Ryback hit Rollins with a big boot to the face, and then picked up Rollins and slammed him around a bit.

Randy eventually got up and turned Ryback around for an RKO but Ryback shoved him away, and then ran at Randy for a Meathook Clothesline but Randy ducked, and when Ryback ran at Randy again, he was hit with a Power Slam, and a cover.

"1, 2, -" Rollins broke the pin and attacked both guys.

"Pretty competitive match", Cole said.

After several more minutes of action, Sweetie got on the apron and shouted into the ring, "Smash their heads in Seth!"

"Hey get off the apron!" the ref shouted.

"There's no DQ! Besides I can be on here! Triple H said so!" Sweetie shouted.

Randy then grabbed Sweetie by her tail and pulled her into the ring, "Aren't you cute, you wanna be just like Seth Rollins, don't-"

Rollins then attacked Randy from behind with a clothesline and yelled, "Never touch her!"

He checked on Sweetie who fell when Randy dropped her after being attacked, "You ok?"

Sweetie pointed, "Watch out!"

Rollins turned around only for Ryback to hit a Spine Buster, "Focus on the match stupid!" Ryback shouted.

Ryback picked Rollins up and hit him with a Suplex and then went to the corner to set up his meat hook clothesline.

While Rollins stood, Sweetie used her magic to trip Ryback as he ran.

"That girl and her magic!" Cole shouted.

"It's no DQ Cole", JBL said sarcastically.

When Randy stood up, Sweetie used her magic to grab his hand and made Randy punch himself a bit.

Ryback got up and grabbed Sweetie Belle, "You're becoming a real pain you know that!?"

Just then J & J entered the ring to pummel Ryback, Sweetie Belle ran for cover only to be blocked by Randy Orton.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

Sweetie zapped him a bit with her magic, but due to her magic not being too strong, it barely affected Randy.

Randy lost his patience and grabbed Sweetie and threw her into the air and hit an RKO on her on the way down.

"He just assaulted a child! Arrest that man!" JBL said.

Rollins saw Sweetie get hurt and he lost it, "You son of a bitch!" Rollins then kicked Randy in the gut and hit a turnbuckle powerbomb on Randy, he then went outside the ring and grabbed a chair, he went inside and pummeled Randy with said chair over and over, when Ryback went over to Seth he received a chair shot to the head, hard enough to bust Ryback open.

Rollins then set the chair up to be around Randy's head and left Randy down and waited for him to get up.

"Come on, get up...GET UP!"

"Oh no, what's he gonna do!?" Cole asked.

"Something that Randy Orton deserves!" JBL said.

Rollins then ran and hit a Curb Stomp on Randy Orton with the chair still around his neck, and then pinned him 1, 2, 3.

"Here is your winner and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!" Lillian said.

Seth angrily grabbed his belt and picked up Sweetie Belle and headed towards the back, with EMTs coming to check on Randy.

Seth wanted to go back in there and attack Randy some more, but he was more concerned for Sweetie Belle, he left the area as the show went off the air.

As Rollins waked through the back, he curiously found Bray Wyatt just sitting on a rocking chair.

"Hey, champ, good luck with your pony friend", he then did his creepy laugh, Rollins simply ignored it and walked off.

Due to the events of the PPV the previous night, the next night on RAW Ambrose was suspended by Triple H for going too far with Kane, Rollins needed a little break due to him being concerned over Sweetie Belle, she was pretty hurt from the RKO and needed a neck brace and Roman had to deal with Barrett & Slater again for a bit, though on the next RAW he took them both out with a double spear through the barricade.

They were all at The Performance Center one day, Seth keeping Sweetie Belle close to him, Tyler Breeze being there to help keep her company, while Ambrose, Reigns, Appple Bloom & Scootaloo chatted with Sami Zayn, Finn Balor, Hideo Itami, Bayley, Ezno Amore, Big Cass & Carmella.

"Quite a month huh girls?" Sami said.

"Yeah, ah know you've had your issues with that Kevin Owens guy", Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, no kidding", Sami said.

Bayley went to Sweetie Belle, "Can't I just give her one hug? She looks like she needs it"

"She doesn't wanna be bothered, now buzz off!" Rollins said.

While that was happening, a Magical Build up occurred.

"That's strange, what's happening?" Ambrose asked.

"Not sure, it's normal in our world", Apple Bloom said.

Then a letter popped out, and it was read.

 _Dear Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo, I don't know where you are, I do hope you're safe and that this letter reached you, finding you was a bit tricky but a little magic helped, back home the world is a mess due to your sisters not being around to keep things safe, but I'm doing my best to help the ponies, and the Princesses are trying to keep Sombra at bay, all your classmates miss you, even Silver Spoon's worried about you, Diamond Tiara, she said she's concerned but she could just be saying that, but know that we're trying to bring you back home, you haven't been forgotten, Love Spike._

"Sounds like your world's a mess, but at least your friends there are safe", Roman said.

Then some pictures came with a note.

 _I think this will make you girls feel better._

One picture had Applejack, Big Macintosh & Granny Smith, one had Babs Seed, one had Braeburn, one had Rarity, one had Sweetie Belle's parents, one had Rainbow Dash, one had Spike, and one had their teacher Cherilee, plus pictues containing Twilight, Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie.

"It's our friends and family", Apple Bloom said.

They girls introduced who was who.

"Wow Apple Bloom, your brother looks pretty damn strong, hate to face him in a wrestling match...actually I would do it anyway", Ambrose said.

"Your sister looks pretty cool too", Sami said.

Tyler looked at Rarity's picture, "Wow, she's quite a looker"

The group admired these pictures, pointing out good quailities in each pony.

The Crusaders were at least hopeful of getting home.

* * *

 **These girls have quite a mark on the business, what'll happen next?**


	8. Bank on it

**They're still a shield**

* * *

It was a week before the next WWE PPV, Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins's opponent for that night was Roman Reigns, who had won a Number One Contender's match against Ryback.

Ambrose was still on suspension, he spend a lot of time in Florida with Apple Bloom though, who used this opportunity to hone herself in The Performance Center, not to mention brushing up more on WWE History.

The Main Event of the RAW before the PPV was Roman Reigns vs. Heath Slater in a Street Fight, one could argue it's foolish of Heath Slater but Barrett was gonna be in his corner, and it's no DQ so anything goes.

The two teams made their entrances, first was Heath Slater, with Bad News Barrett accompanying him, then out came Roman Reigns, with Scootaloo on his shoulder.

Barrett & Scootaloo had gone to the commentary table, each one putting on a headset but sitting opposite sides from each other.

"Looks like we have some guests, on my far right, Bad News Barrett", Cole said.

"Pleasure for you to be in my presence", Barrett said.

"And on my far left, Scootaloo"

"Sup?" Scootaloo said.

The bell rang, the match started.

"Here we go, Roman Reigns vs. Heath Slater, now Barrett is there a reason you and Heath have joined forces?" Cole asked.

"Just hanging out with an old friend from Season 1 of NXT", Barrett replied.

"Seems more than just hanging out, it's like you've formed an alliance, you have worked with Slater before", Cole said.

"Exactly, one of the few I can probably trust, despite his unusual attitude, like here", Barrett said, referring to Slater taunting Roman by dancing in the ring and doing air guitar movements.

"That guy's such a geek, hey pal you're a wrestler, how about wrestling!?" Scootaloo said.

"Watch your tongue young lady, I assure you Heath Slater is a better wrestler than Roman Reigns, maybe not by much but he can do more than some jumping punch, an apron dropkick and a spear which has been used by like half a dozen other wrestlers", Barrett said.

"Well Roman does it better than any of them", Scootaloo said.

"Bill Goldberg might beg to differ", Booker T said.

"Don't forget the Rated R Superstar Edge", JBL said.

Roman & Heath had locked up, but Roman powered Heath down.

"You ain't gonna win a power game Slater!" Scootaloo said.

Slater got up and got in Roman's face before Roman hit him with an uppercut, knocking Slater back, Roman then doing a couple more before tossing Slater outside through he ropes.

Slater stood up and slammed angrily on the ring apron.

"What's the matter Mr. One Man Band!? Bit off more than what you can chew!?" Scootaloo shouted.

Slater angrily turned to Scootaloo as he was climbing the apron, "Hey you keep your mouth shut before ah shut it for yah!" Roman had grabbed him and toss him back into the ring.

"Keep your eye on your opponent!" Scootaloo said.

Roman continued attacking Slater, mostly toying with him, and eventually knocking him out the ring again.

"Slater it's no DQ, grab a bloody weapon!" Barrett shouted.

Slater grabbed a steel chair and went inside the ring and got into a threatening position and swung the chair at Roman, but Roman simply punched the chair out of Slater's hand and then proceeded to body slam Slater.

"Roman Rules!" Scootaloo said.

"Slater's really incompetent sometimes", Barrett said.

Roman picked up the chair and flaunted to the crowd a bit before slamming the chair on Slater's back, causing him a bit of pain.

Roman then aimed the tip of the chair and slammed in on Slater a bit, Roman tossed the chair aside and went for a pin, but Slater kicked out at two.

"Got some fight huh boy?" Roman asked before lifting up Slater and striking him a few times, while striking Barrett stood up and shouted at Roman, "Hey Roman! You're an overrated piece of scum!"

"So it's ok if you distract Roman but I can't cheer him!?" Scootaloo asked.

"Double Standards kid", Booker said.

Roman was distracted by Barrett's yelling, and then Slater hit a dropkick to Roman to take him down, then quickly grabbed a chair and wailed on Roman.

"What now Roman!?" Slater played the chair like a guitar a moment before hitting Roman again, "One man band!BAYBAY!"

Scootaloo shook her head in a disappointed way, "What a moron"

The match went back and forth, Slater having some offense, when Roman tried to get some, Barrett would distract him some more, though Scootaloo also attempted to cheer Reigns.

During the match Roman started to mount a comeback, attacking Slater many times, doing his jumping clothesline, body splash, dropkick to the head and then readied his Superman punch.

"That's it", Barrett said and removed his headset to get on the ring apron but Roman had punched him before anything could happen.

Slater then ran in and did a schoolboy roll up pin, but only got a two count.

Slater went in for a clothesline but Roman ducked and bounced off the ropes for a Superman punch to take Slater down, then Roman went to the corner and did his howl and readied his spear, waiting for Slater to stand, but he then noticed Barrett approaching Scootaloo and grabbing her, "Hey Roman! I'm afraid I've got some Bad News!"

Roman angrily went to Barrett but as he stuck his head between the ropes, Barrett hit Roman with his Bull Hammer Elbow to disorientate Reigns, and then Heath Slater hit his 'Smash Hit' lifting DDT on Roman and pinned him for the 3 count.

"You just lost!" Barrett shouted.

'More Than One Man' played as Slater celebrated his win like if he won the world title.

"Here is your winner! The One Man Band, Heath Slater!" Lillian said.

"Guys get this, Heath Slater just pinned Roman Reigns", Cole said.

"Talk about an upset", Booker said.

Slater celebrated and left with Barrett, Scootaloo still in the ring, checking on Roman.

The following Smackdown, a main even was made, Roman Reigns had to team with Seth Rollins to take on Heath Slater & Bad News Barrett, with an added stipulation; if Slater & Barrett won, they would be inserted into WWE Title Match at the next PPV, much to Seth's ire.

During the Main Event, Roman & Seth worked pretty well together at first, being former teammates and Tag Team Champions together, they were able to work well, however during the match, Seth & Roman got into an argument, which allowed the other team to take advantage and attack both guys, then threw Roman into some steel steps, rendering him immobile for the moment, and leaving Seth alone.

Sweetie tried to help Seth with her magic but Heath had grabbed her and tossed her to Seth Rollins, he was so concerned with catching Sweetie, he didn't notice that Barrett had his Bull Hammer Elbow ready, and then Barrett KOed Rollins with his elbow and pinned him 1, 2, 3.

Big win for Barrett, he pinned the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, now he and Slater were added to the match.

Come Money in the Bank, everyone backstage is getting ready, the match was shortly after the actual Money in the Bank Ladder match.

Scootaloo sat next to Roman as he laced his boots, Rollins then approached him, Sweetie Belle on his shoulder.

"Fine predicament you got us into", Rollins said.

"What the hell are you talking about this time?" Roman asked.

"You let me alone out there with Barrett & Slater!" Rollins said.

"Maybe if you hadn't argued with me halfway during the match-"

"Don't pin this on me, your negligence caused this match to be a Fatal Four Way, meaning if you get pinned, I could lose this belt!"

"What do you mean if I get pinned!?"

"And also your negligence nearly got Sweetie Belle hurt!"

Sweetie nodded, "Yeah, that jerk Heath Slater threw me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't get involved in the matches as often as you", Roman said.

"Yeah Sweetie, I'm gonna personally make sure you don't cost Roman the match", Scootaloo said.

"Hey I gotta help Triple H do what's Best for Business, people like Seth Rollins as Champion, a lot more than Roman Reigns, I heard about your boos Roman, I know what happened at WrestleMania, Seth showed me how he won this belt, he won it by pinning you Roman"

"I saw that match too Sweetie Belle, he cashed in that Briefcase towards the end of the match, screwing over Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar, and let me saw Seth, you're lucky Brock Lesnar's not here right now because I'm pretty sure he'd beat your ass for that crap you pulled!"

Rollins glared at Scootaloo, "What the hell do you know!? In this business you take any opportunity to succeed, my Briefcase guarantees a Title Shot anywhere and anytime! I simply used the rules to my advantage!"

"Yeah, just wait til the end of the night when briefcase gets a new owner, let's see how you'll handle that then, for all you know they can cash in tonight", Scootaloo said.

"Like that'll happen! That's why I have security, that's why I have the Authority, and that's why Sweetie Belle's with me, to prevent these injustices"

"Right, let's see what happens when they're not around and you're all alone", Scootaloo said.

Rollins growled and walked off with Sweetie, causing a grin from Roman & Scootaloo.

The night went on, the new holder of Money in the Bank was Bray Wyatt, and the Main Event was coming.

Heath Slater was the first to come out, then Bad News Barrett, then Roman coming out with Scootaloo, who was wearing a vest similar to Roman Reigns, and finally Seth Rollins, flanked by J & J Security as well as Sweetie Belle.

Lillian Garcia grabbed the mic, "The following contest is a Fatal Four Way set for one fall, and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, first from West Virginia, The One Man Band, Heath Slater!"

Slater posed from the crowd and did an air guitar, though he got booed at, not that he cared.

"Next from England, Bad News Barrett!"

Barrett did his Bull Hammer taunt, mostly boos but a few cheers here and there.

"Next from Pensacola, Florida, Roman Reigns!"

Reigns roared for the crowd, many cheered, a few booed.

"And finally, from Davenport, Iowa, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!"

Seth held up his belt to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

The bell rang and the match started, Slater immediately went after Rollins and Barrett went after Roman.

Slater and Rollins slugged it out a little, while Roman and Barrett brawled outside the ring.

Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo sat near the announcer table and watched the superstars rip each other apart.

After a few minutes of brawling, eventually Barrett had managed to ram Roman Reigns against the steel steps and take him out for a moment.

Barrett then entered the ring to help Slater beat down Rollins.

"Barrett and Slater working effectively together", Cole said.

Jamie Noble went to try to help Seth but Slater punched him and threw him to a ring corner, when Joey Mercury tried to get involved, Barrett hit him with a big boot and the two resumed beating down Rollins.

Eventually Roman Reigns entered the ring to attack Slater & Barrett but the two started beating him down too.

Rollins rolled out the ring to catch a breather and observed the fight while holding his ribs in an injured way.

Roman eventually started fighting back, hitting each with punches & uppercuts one at a time before hitting Slater with a Samoan Drop and then doing a backdrop into a slam move to Barrett.

Rollins continued to wait outside for a good opportunity to strike.

"Why don't you go in there and fight like a man Rollins!?" Scootaloo shouted.

"Be quiet!" Rollins shouted.

Roman went to a corner and cocked his fists and waited to deliver his Superman punch, he then hit it in Slater, then on Barrett, after the second Rollins ran in and rolled up Roman in a school boy pin for a 2 count.

Roman immediately tried to clothesline Rollins but he dodged quickly and did a few kicks to Roman before attempting a suplex, though Roman countered and reversed into a suplex of his own.

Roman then began whacking Rollins around for a bit before hitting Rollins down with a Superman punch.

"Way to go Roman!" Scootaloo shouted, happy for Roman, though Sweetie grew concerned for Rollins.

Roman went to the corner and set up the spear, roaring to the crowd before going for it, though as he went in for the move, Sweetie Belle ran up to the apron used her magic to grab Roman's foot before he ran.

"Hey!" Scootaloo said and chased Sweetie Belle for the apron, "I told you not to ruin Roman's chances of winning!"

"I do what I need to do for Seth!" Sweetie said.

Scootaloo got in Sweetie's face, "Stop screwing up the match!"

"Maybe I should screw up your face!" Sweetie shouted.

"Do you really think you can take me on?" Scootaloo asked.

As the two fillies argued outside the ring, inside Roman still went for the spear but Rollins jumped over, Roman stopping himself but as he turned around, Rollins kicked Roman in the gut and did a turnbuckle powerbomb, he then bounced off the ropes to do a curb stomp but Barrett had gotten up and hit Rollins with his Winds of Change spinning side slam and covered him for a two count.

Barrett looked frustrates, but he had one more trick left, he adjusted his elblowmpad to set up his Bull Hammer elbow and waited for Rollins to get up.

"Come on Seth! I got a surprise for you!" Barrett shouted.

As Rollins stood up, Barrett was suddenly speared by Roman Reigns.

Slater went to attack Roman with a running clothesline but Roman ducked out the way and rebounded off the ropes and speared Slater, that's when Rollins threw Roman out the ring and picked up the scraps and pinned Slater 1, 2, 3.

"Here is your winner and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!"

'Second Coming' played while Rollins celebrated with his title, Sweetie Belle cheered him on while Scootaloo booed him.

Roman got in the ring and got in Rollins's face over what he did.

Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo also argued other, one side arguing it's a smart tactic to take advantage of an opportunity, the other says it's a cheap move to pull.

During this, Barrett had suddenly showed up in the ring with a chair and whacked Rollins in the back, then rammed the tip into Roman's gut and started wailing on him.

Barrett continued to beat both former Shield Members down, J & J tried getting involved but they took chair shots too.

Sweetie used her magic to hold the chair, though Slater had recovered and shoved Sweetie Belle down, breaking her hold.

Slater then weakly picked up Roman while Barrett readied his elbow to strike him, but before he can, 'Retaliation' played in the arena.

Dean Ambrose suddenly showed up and rushed to the ring and attacked both Slater & Barrett.

"It's Dean Ambrose!" Cole shouted in surprise.

"I thought that lunatic was suspended!" JBL angrily shouted.

"He's never been one to play by the rules, I'm guessing he was just biding his time", King said.

Ambrose had attacked both guys for a bit, then picked up the chair and assaulted them both.

Apple Bloom was also making her way down to the ring, she was cheering Ambrose as he went nuts on these guys.

Ambrose then laid the chair down and set Barrett up for a Dirty Deeds DDT, when two guys in black suits and ski masks came to ringside.

Ambrose simply stared at them in confusion, mumbling questions like who they were and why they're here, then the two guys stood on the apron.

"You want some of me!?" Ambrose shouted.

The guys then entered the ring and began attacking Ambrose two on one, Ambrose fought hard but he was outnumbered.

Soon Roman & Rollins recovered and assisted Ambrose in fighting these guys.

"Ambrose, Rollins & Reigns working together, shades of The Shield", Cole said.

While they fought, Barrett had recovered and hit his Bull Hammer Elbow on Roman Reigns, then on Seth Rollins, and finally Dean Ambrose.

All 3 Shield members were down, the Crusaders concerned for their well being.

One of the Ski guys went to the top rope while Barrett picked up Roman on his shoulders and then did a forward slam down, a move Barrett calls 'The Wasteland'.

The Ski guy then stood ready to jump, and did a mid-air flip before landing down on Roman, a move known as 'The 450 Splash'.

"A 450? That's familiar", Cole said.

Slater had gotten up and stood with Barrett and the Ski guys, both of whom then unmasked to the crowd.

"Oh my God, it's Justin Gabriel & Michael Tarver!" Cole shouted.

"We should have known it was Gabriel based on that 450 Splash, but what are they doing here!?" King asked.

Then the song 'We Are One' played through the arena as the four guys celebrated their decimating of The Shield.

"Guys, it looks like The Nexus has returned", Cole said.

The Nexus members left the fallen Shield members in the ring, with the Crusaders checking each member and angrily glaring at The Nexus as they walked to the back.

Meanwhile in the back, Bray Wyatt is watching everything unfold while holding his lantern, "These ponies care a lot for those old Shield boys, how cute", he then stared into his Lantern, "Too bad they may never get home, but that is your wish, isn't it my King?"

He then blew out the Lantern as he laughed evilly, a laugh that then transcended into King Sombra's laugh.

* * *

 **An old faction returns, Tarver & Gabriel will explain how they're back in the WWE, plus what will Bray Wyatt do with that briefcase?**


	9. War Continues

**The winds of change are blowing**

* * *

The next night on RAW, Seth Rollins came out to the ring with J & J Security as well as Sweetie Belle.

"Welcome to RAW, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins is here, and from the looks of things, he's not in the best mood", Cole said.

"Can you blame him Michael? Especially after that Nexus Reunion, leaving him along with his former Shield buddies out cold in the ring", JBL said.

Rollins grabbed a microphone, "First off, Justin Gabriel! Michael Tarver! You don't work in WWE anymore! Tarver your useless ass got fired 4 years ago! And Gabriel, you quit when you didn't get what you want...gee that sounds familiar, I guess those 2 weeks you spent with CM Punk rubbed off on you!"

That garnered a few boos from the crowd, "Oh he's a quitter and you know it! Anyway They don't work here, why the hell were they at Money in the Bank last night huh!? Barrett, you think that you can just bring back alumni at will!? You don't run things, Triple H does, and when he finds out you can join Gabriel & Tarver in the unemployment line!"

Sweetie cleared her throat, "Um, may I speak a moment?"

Rollins nodded "Sure thing Sweetie"

She used her magic to grab the mic, the crowd started booing before she spoke.

Rollins quickly spoke into the mic, "Hey shut up! She wants to speak! Show some respect!"

Sweetie patted him, "It's fine, I can speak over them"

She held the mic with her magic, "Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, YOU ARE GONNA RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH MY DEAR SETHY! Now I suggest you march yourselves down here and fight Rollins, Joey, Jamie & me like men!"

Rollins nodded and gestured for the guys to come out, then 'King of Kings' played, Triple H came out alongside his wife & Principal Owner of WWE, Stephanie McMahon.

"Hunter? Stephanie? What are you doing here?" Rollins asked.

Triple H spoke first, "I'm here to ask you to calm yourself, now I know you're having a little trouble with Barrett, Slater & the two alumni, now first thing's first, I had recently signed Justin Gabriel & Michael Tarver to a WWE Contract, as of right now, they are WWE Superstars"

The crowd had a mixed reaction while Rollins stomped around angrily, "Are you crazy!? Why would you sign them!? They're useless jobbers!"

"I have my reasons Seth, I'm not happy with what they did, but we'll handle it"

Rollins rubbed his face a bit, "And what about Ambrose? I thought he was suspended? How is he back!?"

Stephanie took the mic, "Kinda thought you'd be a little grateful he saved you from that beatdown, but nonetheless, his suspension has been lifted"

"Lifted? Why is he even still working here!? After what he did to Kane he should be gone for good!" Seth shouted.

Stephanie looked curious, "Since when do you care for Kane's health?"

"I don't, he can stay gone for all I care, but suppose he tries that with me or Sweetie Belle!?"

Before The Authority could answer, Ambrose appeared on the Titantron.

"Hey...hey Seth, Seth up here!"

Rollins focused on the Titantron.

"Hey Seth, remember me, your old buddy? The one that just saved your ass from last night? Huh?"

"Oh please, you didn't come to help me, you came to help your buddy Roman, I bet if it was just me you would have pulled up a chair and laughed your ass off!" Rollins shouted.

"Actually I probably would have joined them", Ambrose chuckled a bit while the crowd cheered, much to the agitation of Rollins.

Sweetie grabbed the mic, "What do you want anyway you Lunatic?"

"Aw Sweetie, is that anyway to speak to your friend's favorite wrestler? Yo Abby, would you talk that way about Seth?"

The Camera focused on Apple Bloom, who was now wearing a white t-shirt & cut up vest with her custom AB insignia near her shoulder, similar to Dean Ambrose's DA insignia.

"Probably, he is a whiney ungrateful paper champion after all"

Ambrose chuckled, "Well her sister did teach her about honestly"

Sweetie growled, "Seth Rollins is NOT a paper champion Apple Bloom! He's a genius who uses his resources to his advantage!"

"Sweetie Belle, yer really naïve sometimes, you can barely see the truth even if it's right in front of your face, the only reason y'all like Seth is because you can sell out as quickly as he does"

Sweetie looked irate and shouted, "WHAT!?" with her trademark squeak.

"Ever since we came to this world all you did was turn yer back on your friends! You ditch us near that arena where me and Scoots were chased around by Heath Slater & Curtis Axel, and then you choose to align yourself with that turncoat Seth Rollins, basically falling for the crap he's been spewing into your mind, you have no problem leaving behind the ones who love you just to hang out with someone better, like the time you ditched yer sister cause you wanted mine"

"Yeah, I seem to remember you not wanting to share, appearently it's unusual for two fillies to have an older sister, well you can keep Applejack, I don't even need my sister, I have Seth Rollins, he's all I need right now", Sweetie hugged Seth and nuzzled him.

"Didn't realize she liked weasels so much", Ambrose said.

"Hey screw you Ambrose! You're jealous because I got a Unicorn, all you have us a useless Earth Pony!"

Both Apple Bloom & Ambrose glared.

"You know who said something like that once? Kane, he called me a useless Earth Pony and he said Ambrose was overrated, and you saw what happened to Kane, that so called 'Big Red Monster', imagine what he can do to you", Apple Bloom said.

"How about we find out tonight, you and me, one on one, and if you're as good as you say you are, you'll put that WWE World Heavyweight Title on the line", Ambrose said, eliciting a cheer from the crowd.

Rollins looked at his belt, then back at Ambrose while holding it up, "This? You want a shot at this? Why should you get a shot at this!?"

"Hey I understand if you don't think you're good enough, I mean if I were you I'd be afraid of me too so..."

Rollins became even more irate, "You think you're all that Ambrose!? You want a shot!? You got it!"

The crowd cheered, Triple H and Stephanie didn't look pleased.

"Excuse me I don't remember making a Title shot", Stephanie said.

"Make it happen! I need to deal with Ambose! Make it happen right now!" Rollins yelled.

Triple H looked angry, "HEY! Know your place Seth, now you want this so badly...fine, it's yours, you better know what you're doing"

Seth simply said, "You're damn right I do"

His theme played as he left the ring and went to the back.

Come the main even, Roman Reigns came out to be on commentary along with Scootaloo.

"We're being joined by Roman Reigns and Scootaloo", Cole said.

Both put on their headsets.

"Oh boy, ready for the main event", Roman said.

"This should be good, Seth Rollins is gonna get what's coming to him", Scootaloo said.

Out first came Ambrose with Apple Bloom.

"So do you two think Dean Ambrose can beat Seth Rollins?" Cole asked.

"Of course, Ambrose has what it takes to beat the champ, he knows Seth Rollins almost as well as Seth Rollins knows himself", Roman said.

"Same advantage could be used for Seth Rollins, knowing Dean Ambrose", Booker said.

Then Seth Rollins came out, with Sweetie Belle and J & J.

"Do you think Sweetie Belle will play into this match?" Cole asked.

"She'll try, but Apple Bloom's there, she won't tolerate Sweetie Belle doing something stupid", Scootaloo said.

"Why can't she be a good filly like you and Apple Bloom?" Roman asked.

"What's so good about Apple Bloom? She's becoming a lunatic just like Dean Ambrose", JBL said.

"Whatever Bradshaw", Scootaloo said, much to JBL's shock.

"The audacity of kids these days", JBL said.

After the intros, the bell rang and the match started.

Ambrose & Rollins locked up, then Rollins got Ambrose in a headlock for a few moments before Ambrose shoved him against the ropes but Rollins countered with a shoulder block that knocked Ambrose back but he rolled over and when Rollins ran at him, Ambrose hit an uppercut that knocked Rollins into a corner and Ambrose attacked him with haymakers until the referee separated them and Rollins rolled out the ring for a breather.

"Ambrose dominating so far", Cole said.

"And Seth is being a wuss like usual", Scootaloo said.

"He's taking a small breather, that's normal", JBL said.

"The match just started, what does he need a 'breather' for?" Scootaloo asked.

"He knows what he's doing, he's WWE Champion for a reason", JBL said.

"Yeah, he cashed in a briefcase", Scootaloo said.

"He went through a lot to get that briefcase", JBL said.

"Didn't Kane help him or something?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh details", JBL said.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes and watched the match progress.

It was the same thing, Ambrose gets the upperhand, Rollins gets frustrated and leaves the ring and then runs in.

Eventually Rollins managed to get the upperhand and started to beat down Ambrose.

"Come on Dean, you can do it!" Scootaloo said.

"I didn't know you liked anyone outside of Roman Reigns", JBL said.

"Me and Apple Bloom like other wrestlers outside of Ambrose and Reigns, personally if I had to pick a second favorite, I'd pick Neville, he's an awesome guy"

Meanwhile in the ring, Rollins has Ambrose in a neck lock, but Ambrose started to fight back a bit until Rollins hit him with an uppercut that caused Ambrose to go against the ropes and feigned falling out before rushing back in to clothesline Rollins.

"I love it when he does that", Scootaloo said.

The referee counted a bit before Ambrose popped up and attacked Rollins a bit, Rollins has started to fight back and hit a few kicks to Ambrose and after knocking Ambrose to his knees, Rollins hit Ambrose with a superkick to the face, taking him down, Rollins then pinned Ambrose for a 2 count.

"That should be 3 ref!" Sweetie shouted at the referee.

"It wasn't! Deal with it", Apple Bloom told Sweetie Belle.

As they continued to fight, Ambrose kicked Rollins in the gut and went for his Dirty Deeds DDT, but Rollins managed to shove Ambrose in the corner and then kicked his gut and hit a turnbuckle powerbomb.

Rollins then pinned Ambrose but another two count, causing Rollins to hit the mat in frustration.

"Stomp his head in!" Sweetie shouted.

Rollins nodded while grinning evily and went to the corner, prepping the curb stomp, but before he can do it, Ryback stormed the ring and hit Rollins with a Meat Hook clothesline, the ref rang the bell, signaling a Disqualification.

"What the hell is that meat head doing!?" Sweetie shouted.

Ryback continued to beat down Rollins, J & J stormed the ring to help Rollins but Ryback took each out with a double clothesline and continued to attack Rollins.

"This is what happens when Rollins pisses off too many people, though Ryback just got my boy disqualified", Roman said.

During the beatdown, Ambrose angrily approached Ryback and hit his shoulder a bit, getting his attention.

"What the hell are you doing!? You just cost me the match! I could have been WWE Champion! Next time wait until-" before Ambrose can finish, Ryback clobbered him with a haymaker and then tossed him shoulder first to a ring pole before going back to attack Rollins.

Roman took off his headset and stormed into the ring to attack Ryback, suddenly Barrett, Slater, Tarver & Gabriel came rushing to the ring to beat down Roman, Ryback also joining them.

When Ambrose tried to help, he also got beaten down a bit, then they focused on attacking Seth Rollins.

The Crusaders were horrified by the beat down, worried for their friends.

"Just like the days of Nexus, all 3 former Shield members are getting beat down!" Cole said.

"They can't do that to the WWE Champion!" JBL said.

During the beat down, another former Nexus member, David Otunga came down to the ring, holding a large coffee mug and carrying a microphone.

He entered the ring and approached the downed Rollins, "By the way, you can thank me for getting Justin Gabriel & Michael Tarver their jobs back, and you can thank Barrett for bringing all this together"

Barrett grabbed the mic, "Once we're done with you, we'll be the ones running this company"

Slater & Gabriel lifted Rollins up and Barrett nailed him with a Bull Hammer Elbow, they then lifted Roman up so Slater can hit his Smash Hit lift DDT and they positioned Ambrose so Gabriel can go to the top rope and hit his 450 Splash.

J & J tried to attack again but they were beaten down as well.

Otunga then started handing out armbands with yellow Squares and a black letter N on each square, each guy put their armband on.

"The Nexus has reunited", Cole said.

'We are One' played through the arena as the Nexus members left the ring, the Cutie Mark Crusaders going in the ring to check on the fallen Shield boys, then a weird video played and the arena went black as everyone heard a 'DEH'!

The Crusaders looked around in fear before the lights came back on and Bray Wyatt was standing in the ring with his briefcase, laughing maniacally, scaring the girls as they ran out the ring.

Wyatt called over a referee and gave him the briefcase.

"Bray Wyatt is cashing in Money in the Bank!" Cole said.

"He wasted no time doing that", JBL said.

The match was made official and Wyatt picked up Rollins and hit his 'Sister Abigail' Swinging Reverse STO on him and pinned him for a 3 count.

"Here is your winner and NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Bray Wyatt!" Lillian Garcia said.

Wyatt took the belt and clutched to it as he fell to his knees and shouted, "Follow...The Buzzards!"

Wyatt then approached the Crusaders while chuckling maniacally, "Your King waits for you girls"

The girls looked a little freaked as Bray walked away from them and headed to the back while clutching to the WWE Title, soon some trainers came to assist the fallen shield guys.

They were each assisted to the back, all injured, nothing too serious though.

While they were in the Trainer's room, Sweetie Belle angrily glared at Apple Bloom, "I blame you and Ambrose for Seth losing his title!"

Apple Bloom glared back, "Oh do you now?"

"If you hadn't been provoking him, he never would have been out there exposed for those jerks, and that Wyatt creep never would have cashed-in, now Seth lost his belt, all because of you and Dean Ambrose!"

"It's Seth's fault for being so whiny, he had it coming"

Sweetie growled, "That's it, I'm going to find Triple H and deal with this situation!"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Drama Queen"

The following Smackdown, Triple H made his way to the ring to address the stuff that happened on RAW.

"In light of what happened at the last RAW, I have a few matches to make for WWE Battleground, first Seth Rollins will get his rematch against Bray Wyatt for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, in addition Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns will take on Bad News Barrett & Ryback in a Tag Team Match, and the next match was suggested to me by Sweetie Belle...Sweetie Belle will compete in a match against her friend Apple Bloom, in WWE's first Filly vs. Filly match"

This drew interest from the crowd, "For tonight, Justin Gabriel & Michael Tarver return to action, taking on Los Matadors, and that match stars...now"

'Ole' played as Los Matadors came to the ring, accompanied by their bull mascot, El Torito, then 'We Are One' played as Gabriel & Tarver came to the ring.

It was a quick match, Tarver easily knocked out the taller one, Fernando, and Gabriel finished off Diego with a 450 Splash.

Watching from the back was Seth Rollins & Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom then approached Sweetie Belle, "Yer seriously gonna challenge me to a match?"

Sweetie nodded, "It's time we settled our differences, the way it's settled in this world...a nice pro wrestling match, I'm gonna be at the Performance Center training to enhance my skills, I already have some session lined up with the Gorgeous Tyler Breeze"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Fine, then I'm gonna get Sami Zayn to be mah trainer"

"It won't do you much good", Sweetie said.

Apple Bloom simply grinned and walked off, "We'll see about that"

Seth ruffled Sweetie's hair, "Don't worry, you got this, you'll make me proud"

Sweetie giggled, "Thank you Seth"

Outside, Apple Bloom met up with Ambrose.

"You do your trash talking?"

"Yeah, she's got the confidence, but ah know ah can handle her, she ain't the best fighter, so do you think Sami Zayn can give me a few pointers?"

"Sure, I can take you down and leave you in his care since I'm not gonna be able to take the next few weeks off, I'm sure he won't mind"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Sure, thanks"

The show continued on until the Main Event, where Roman & Dean defeated Slater & Otunga in a tag team match, and there was even a little promo from Bray Wyatt directed at Seth, warning Seth about challenging him.

All 3 former Shield guy were ready for a fight, the Crusaders were also ready for what was coming.

* * *

 **In-Ring Debuts coming.**


	10. Fillies in Action

**A Battleground**

* * *

The PPV came, weeks of battles between Nexus & the former Shield members, plus Wyatt playing mind games with Rollins.

Plus Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle were training for their match against each other, Apple Bloom training with the likes of Sami Zayn, Finn Balor & Bayley, and Scootaloo training with the likes of Tyler Breeze, Emma & Sasha Banks.

The PPV came, everyone was there, it was time for the matches to start.

First up was the Tag Team match between Roman, Ambrose and Barrett, Ryback.

'We are one' played as Barrett & Ryback made their way to the ring, followed by 'Retaliation' for Ambrose & 'The Truth Reigns' for Roman, who was accompanied by Scootaloo.

Ryback started for his team, and Ambrose started for his, onc the bell rang, the two guys ran at each other, throwing blows, Ryback got the upper hand and pounded on Ambrose, but Ambrose shoved him back into a corner and did a few shoulder thrusts before throwing a few shots to the head.

The referee got Ambrose away from Ryback due to it being against the rules to constantly hit someone at the corner, Ryback took advantage and attacked Ambrose with a big boot.

Ryback then beat down Ambrose a bit and took him to the corner and tagged in Barrett in and Barrett then attacked Ambrose a few times.

Barrett dragged Ambrose to the center of the ring and then tossed him against the ropes and tried a big boot of his own but Ambrose ducked and bounced off the ropes to do a cross body attack.

Ambrose then dragged Barrett to the corner and tagged in Roman and both stomped a mud hole in Barrett for a bit while the referee counted, Ambrose getting in before the referee reached 5 to avoid a DQ.

Reigns chopped Barrett a few times in the corner and then tossed him to the other side and ran in for a body splash but Barrett countered with a kick to Roman's face and tagged out, when Roman came back to attack, Ryback had entered the ring and did a Thez Press and slammed Roman's head on the mat a few times.

Scootaloo went on the steps, "Come on Roman, you can do it!"

Barrett looked to Scootaloo, "Hey, get down!"

"Buzz off!"

Barrett grabbed Scootaloo by her tail and tossed her to the announcer table.

Ambrose tried entering the ring to attack Barrett for hurting Scootaloo but the referee held him back.

"Let me go! Let me at that son of a bitch!"

"Get back to your corner!" the ref shouted.

While the ref was distracted, Barrett entered the ring to help Ryback beat down Reigns a little, then left the ring before the ref turned around.

Scootaloo shook her head a little.

"Hey, you ok kid?" Cole asked.

Scootaloo nodded, "I'm fine, but Barrett's made my enemy list"

Ryback was still beating down Roman, hitting a few slams and suplexes before tagging in Barrett, who then proceeded to beat down Roman a little.

Roman eventually started fighting back and hit a few uppercuts before tagging Ambrose in who went in and did some of his precise and targeted strikes to Barrett's ribs and abdomen.

"Ambrose really going to work on Barrett", Cole said.

"Ambrose has those deadly precise shots, he can hurt you in so many ways", King said.

Barrett managed to counter Ambrose's strikes and fought back hard, he started doing quick tags with Ryback and they did their best to keep Ambrose away from Roman,

Roman eagerly waited at the corner while Ambrose was getting beaten on, the crowd on fire, the climax came when Barrett had hit Ambrose hard and he feigned failing through the ropes, only to rebound and hit a clothesline to Barrett.

The crowd cheered, Roman held his hand out, Ambrose crawled to his corner, desperate for a tag, Barrett also going to his corner.

Scootaloo ran to Roman's side and got on the apron, "Come on Dean, you can do it!"

Ambrose got the tag as did Barrett, Roman came in like all fired up and attacked Ryback several times before throwing him to a corner and body splashing him and then throwing him against the ropes and doing a Samoan drop.

Barrett came in to attack but Roman hit a Samoan Drop on Barrett as well, then he cocked his hand like a shotgun and ran in to do a Superman punch to Ryback and then one to Barrett.

He went to the corner and roared with the crowd to set up the spear, but before he can do it, Slater, Otunga, Gabriel & Tarver rushed to the ring and attacked Roman, resulting in a DQ and an angry crowd.

"Aw come on, it was a great match and it was ruined by these rowdy individuals!" Cole said.

The group started to beat down Roman, when Ambrose tried helping he got beaten down as well, it was a 6 on 2 assault, Ryback then hit Roman with his Meat Hook clothesline and then picked him up and hit Shell Shock.

Barrett picked up Ambrose on his shoulders and slammed him down for Wasteland, Gabriel jumped to the top rope and did a 450 Splash to Ambrose.

Scootaloo got on the ropes and started yelling at Barrett.

"You no good punk! You knew you couldn't beat Dean & Roman, you need your boys to be a threat! Without them Barrett you're nothing, you here me? Noth-"

Barrett shut Scootaloo up by hitting her with his Bullhammer Elbow, knocking her on the apron then onto the floor, earning a larger boo from the crowd.

"What the hell was that!? That was uncalled for!" Cole shouted

The Nexus then stood tall as 'We Are One' played, then after they left, some trainers came down to help Roman, Dean & Scootaloo.

Later in the show, it was time for the Filly match.

'Cutie Mark Crusaders go Crusading' plays as Sweetie Belle made her way to the ring, she was still dressed similar to Seth Rollins, he could not be out there due to him preparing for his match later, but he did give her a little pep talk before she came out.

'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Instrumental played as Apple Bloom came to the ring, dressed up in jeans and her customized Dean Ambrose shirt, with the AB logo where the DA usually is.

The two fillies stood across from each other and the bell rang.

"This is a first ladies and gentlemen, two fillies about to do battle", Cole said.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle approached each other, both seem to be mumbling something.

"You brought this on yourself Apple Bloom", Sweetie said.

"Yer gonna regret challenging me", Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie growled a bit and through a punch but Apple Bloom blocked it and struck Sweetie Belle down, she then crawled away a bit, shock on her face.

"How DARE you!" she squeaked and went to attack but Apple Bloom dodged, Sweetie turned around and Apple Bloom struck her down again.

Sweetie slammed on the mat a few times and went to attack again but Apple Bloom kicked her gut and then hit Sweetie with a suplex.

As Sweetie got up, holding her back, Apple Bloom did a few chops to Sweetie Belle, shouting 'Woo!" each time, in honor of Wrestling Legend Ric Flair, the crowd also wooing each time she hit a chop, then Irish whipped Sweetie to a nearby rope, and when she rebounded, Apple Bloom did a back body drop.

Sweetie groaned in pain from the attack, Apple Bloom simply stood over her, "Give up, ah don't wanna hurt ya more than ah need to"

Sweetie growled and tackled Apple Bloom down and started wailing on her, though Apple Bloom held her hooves over her head to soften the blows, eventually she managed to shove Sweetie off and do a running European Uppercut.

Sweetie got up and shook her head, she looked really angry and upset, almost at the verge of tears, not from the pain, but more the humiliation.

Apple Bloom offered her hoof, "Stop fighting, just be mah friend again"

Sweetie glared, "You're the reason I got kidnapped, you got my sister, your sister and all their friends in danger...I can't even trust you anymore!" she then struck Apple Bloom in the face and attacked her a few times and even the 'Beauty Shit' spinning wheel kick that she learned from Tyler Breeze, however the move only got her a two count.

Sweetie then grabbed Apple Bloom in a sleeper hold, this lasted a bit before Apple Bloom started to elbow Sweetie in the gut and hit her with a forearm, then hit a Blue Thunder Bomb which she learned from Sami Zayn, but only got a two count.

Apple Bloom huffed a bit and then ran against the ropes and came back to do a running diving elbow, but Sweetie moved out the way last second and got Apple Bloom in the 'Bank Statement' submission that she learned from Sasha Banks.

Apple Bloom struggled a bit, but she managed to maneuver around fidgeted enough to get out of the submission and got Sweetie Belle into a pin, only a two count.

The two fought on a bit until Sweetie managed to kick Apple Bloom in the gut and ran off the ropes at her attempt at the Curb Stomp that she learned from Seth Rollins, but Apple Bloom moved out the way and whacked Sweetie in the face and drop kicked her hard into a corner similar to Finn Balor, then picked her up and did the 'Bayley to Belly' Suplex, then she picked Sweetie up once more and hit Ambrose's 'Dirty Deeds' DDT and picked up the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Apple Bloom", Lillian said.

'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' instrumental played as Apple Bloom celebrated at the turnbuckle, it was cut short when Ambrose stormed to the ring and grabbed Apple Bloom into the 'Smash Hit' DDT.

"What's that idiot doing!?" Cole shouted.

Slater looked down on Apple Bloom and yelled to her, "You ain't nothing, ya hear!? Nothing!"

He turned to Sweetie and taunted her a bit, he picked her up with the intent on hitting the 'Smash Hit' on her as well, but J & J Security ran down there to attack Slater & grab Sweetie Belle away and rushed to the back.

Soon some trainers came down to get Apple Bloom out the ring so she could be tended to in the back.

Soon came the Main Event, it was The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Bray Wyatt taking on Seth Rollins in Rollins's Championship rematch.

Rollins came out first with J & J Security, Sweetie was still in the back, recovering from her match early on, then Wyatt came out, arena pitch black, only Wyatt's Lantern and the cellphone light of his followers filled the arena.

As soon as the introductions were made, and the bell rang Rollins ran in to attack Wyatt immediately, he wanted his belt back and he felt so screwed over when he lost his title, ironically the same way he on it.

The two brawled for a bit, Rollins had the upper hand for a while, yelling at Wyatt as he pounded on him.

"You wanna take my title!? Who do you think you are!?" he kept assaulting, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath and went back to attack again, but Wyatt countered with an elbow and then took him down with a clothesline.

Wyatt shoved his hair back and laughed maniacally a bit before picking him up and kneeing him a few times before throwing him to a corner and doing a running body splash and then tossing him.

He extended his arms and started singing, " _He's got the whole world...in his hands, he's got the whole wide world...in his hands"_

He then ran against the ropes and attempted a running senton splash but Rollins moved out the way at the last minute.

"He needs to focus more on the match", JBL said.

Rollins stood up and quickly stomped on Wyatt a bit, then picked Wyatt up and Irish whipped him and tried to attack him with a clothesline but Wyatt ducked and ran against the other set of ropes and rebounded with a strong flying cross body attack.

"So much speed for a man his size", King said.

Both men struggled to get up, J & J were at ringside, egging on Rollins, once they got up, they traded a few blows, after several back and forth shots, Rollins then did a jumping kick to the side of his head and kicked his gut and attempted his powerbomb, but Wyatt counted with a back body drop.

Wyatt struggled to catch his breath and went to attack Rollins again, but Rollins tripped him and made Wyatt hit the turnbuckle, then managed to hit Wyatt with a Turnbuckle Powerbomb.

Rollins fell down a bit, exhausted a little from the match, and then stood and readied his curb stomp, but before he can deliver it, Barrett, Gabriel & Tarver made their way down to the ring area.

"What are they doing here?" Cole asked.

Rollins looked a bit distracted, J & J went to the Nexus get them to back off, but they received a beat down, and then the members looked to Rollins again.

Rollins yelled at them, unaware that Wyatt had recovered, once Rollins turned around, Wyatt ran in and hit his Sister Abigail attack and pinned Rollins for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Bray Wyatt!" Lillian said as Wyatt grabbed his belt and laughed maniacally, then after his little video played the arena darkened, soon the lights came back on and Wyatt was gone, but the Nexus weren't.

They entered the ring with the intent to attack Rollins when suddenly 'Voices' played in the arena, Randy Orton made his way down to the ring in a sinister way.

After entering the ring, he simply looked to the Nexus and gestured for them to leave, which they complied, knowing that Orton had some unfinished business with Rollins.

Randy picked up Rollins and hit a violent RKO, leaving Rollins down again, then Randy went to the corner and waited for Rollins to move.

"Oh no, not this!"! Cole said.

Once Rollins got up a bit, Randy then viscously punted his head, knocking Rollins out cold.

"That devastating punt!" Cole shouted.

Randy left the ring, satisfied with what he did, soon the trainers and Sweetie Belle went to the ring to check on Rollins.

Randy turned around with mal intent, he then stormed into the ring and ran in to punt Sweetie Belle in th head as well, then spazzed out afterwards, extremely satisfied.

"Ok that was too far dammit! She's just a little filly, that bastard Randy Orton just doesn't know when to stop!" Cole shouted.

"Easy Cole, he might hear you", King stated.

Randy left the ring to a chorus of boos, offering a sick smile to everyone around as his theme song played in the arena.

As the trainers tended to Rollins & Sweetie, some stretchers were brought out for them, having to be carefully taken out the arena, soon they were placed on Ambulances, all the wrestlers watching as the two were loaded into the vehicle and taken to the local Medical Facility.

The next night on RAW, Triple H is in the ring, discussing what happened the previous night.

"Due to Randy Orton's punt, both Seth Rollins & Sweetie Belle will be out of action for an extended amount of time, Randy Orton will be dealt with however, this cannot and will not go unpunished, which is the reason he is not here tonight", that drew some boos from the crowd who wanted to see some Retribution on Randy Orton, "I know, but that's how things are at the moment, now on to the issue with The Nexus...it would appear that this is a problem that will not go away, so we're gonna have another match with them at Summerslam, now-"

Triple H was interrupted when 'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Instrumental played, Apple Bloom appeared on stage, "Hunter! Ah got something to say to ya!"

Triple H looked annoyed, "Apple Bloom, I don't know how things work where you're from...but around here, you don't interrupt your boss without consequence"

"Never stopped Stone Cold Steve Austin, ah know the hell he gave to your father-in-law, ah watched the WWE Network, fer just", Apple Bloom held up the mic so the crowd can say, "$9.99!"

Triple H growled, "Yeah, and look where that got him, beaten, crippled and retired! Now I'll let this slide for now, but it's your first, last and only warning, what do you want?"

"You want a match fer SummerSlam? Here's a match, me and Scoots wanna team with Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns to take on 4 members of The Nexus!"

Triple H looked a bit surprised, "You wanna wrestle again? Against actual wrestlers? There's a big difference between them and wrestling Sweetie Belle"

"I'm aware of that, especially since that punk bastard Heath Slater hit me with that stupid move of his, ah want to get mah hooves on that wannabe rockstar!"

Triple H thought a moment, "Ok, you want to wrestle that badly?", he hesitated a moment, "You got it, for Summerslam you will team with Scootaloo, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns to take on The Nexus"

Apple Bloom grinned, "Works fer me"

As the weeks went by, the match was hyped some more, the official members of Nexus in the match would be Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Michael Tarver & Heath Slater.

Ryback got a match for the Intercontinental Championship against Daniel Bryan, Otunga took up John Cena's US Title SummerSlam open challenge.

Leading up to this, Ambrose got a match with Barrett one RAW, which he lost thanks to Otunga's distraction, Apple Bloom got a one on one match with Slater on an episode of Smackdown, though it was barely a match, just Slater goofing around and simply shoving Apple Bloom around, it got to a point where he offered a free shot at his face, qhich Apple BLoom took, delivering a hard right hoof that knocked him weary, Apple Bloom pinned him for a 3 count, mainly since Ambrose kept Slater's foot down, without the referee's knowledge, very humiliating to Slater.

Scootaloo went to train in NXT for a bit to prepare for her match, she received an exclusive training session with NXT Alumni Adrian Neville.

Hideo Itami also took part in training Scootaloo.

Come SummerSlam, the matches happened, Otunga could not defeat Cena, Ryback beat Bryan for the Belt, then came the main event.

'We Are One' played as Barrett, Slater, Gabriel & Tarver came to the ring, then 'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Instrumental played as Apple Bloom & Scootaloo came to the ring, finally 'Retaliation' for Ambrose and 'Truth Reigns' for Roman.

The Bell rang, Ambrose & Tarver started for their respective teams.

"SummerSlam is a big Event for The Nexus, they main evented 5 years ago, now they main event again"

Ambrose & Tarver started slugging it out, the two loved to brawl, especially a boxing trainer like Tarver.

After some fighting, Tarver tagged in Slater, Ambrose looked to Apple Bloom, who desperately wanted in, he tagged her and she approached Slater, he went to attack her but she dodged and drop kicked his leg, causing him to stumble.

She kept doing so to make him finally fall on his knees, she started punching him and then she ran against the ropes and rebounded into a few rams, knocking Slater back.

Slater flipped out and tagged in Gabriel, now Scootaloo wanted in, so Apple Bloom tagged her.

Scootaloo looked across from Gabriel, who had a sinister smile.

"A Pegasus huh? I heard you can't even fly, I don't need wings to fly"

Scootaloo growled and ran in and drop kicked his shin and then did a few quick kicks in the style of Hideo Itami to Gabriel's legs.

Scootaloo then ran to the ropes and springboard jumped at Gabriel but he did a spin back kick to knock Scootaloo down, she then rolled to her corner, Roman ragged himself in.

Gabriel tagged in Barrett, then he started brawling with Roman.

The two really started slugging out, Roman used his power to his advantage for a bit before a distraction from Slater allowed Barrett the upper hand, then Slater tagged in and beat down Roman.

The match continued on, various spots happened, Ambrose doing a diving elbow to both Slater & Gabriel, Tarver delivering a clothesline to Ambrose over the top rope, then Gabriel ran for an outside dive, Apple Bloom managing to hit Gabriel with a jumping DDT, Ambrose doing his rebound clothesline to Slater and Barrett countering Roman's Superman punch into a Winds of Change Side slam.

The match came to an end when Ryback & Otunga came down to ringside to distract Roman as he prepared for a Spear to Gabriel, during the distraction Barrett came in and hit Roman with his Bull Hammer Elbow, and then Gabriel hit his 450 Splash, pinning Roman.

After the match, all the Nexus Members beat down the two remaining Shield guys and the two remaining Crusaders, even using some chair shots, first on Ambrose, then Roman, then the fillies, much to the surprise and disgust of the crowd.

Otunga hit Roman with his Verdict Spinebuster, Tarver hit Tarver's Lightning on Ambrose, Slater hit his Smash Hit on both Apple Bloom, then Scootaloo.

Then Ryback picked up Roman & Dean simotaneously and hit a Shell Shock on them, Barrett had Apple Bloom & Scootaloo on his Shoulders and hit Wasteland.

All of them were lined up together, then Gabriel went to the top rope and hit his 450 Splash on all 4 at the same time.

Barrett stood over them with an evil grin, it looks like he wanted to continue, but The Nexus bailed when John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler, Neville & Tag Team Champions Darren young & Titus O'Neil AKA The Prime Time Players came down to the ring to fight off the Nexus.

Soon the Nexus members left, declaring they were done, the 6 saviors checked on the fallen wrestlers & ponies.

Some trainers came down to help them, they were banged up pretty badly and taken to the back, things weren't looking too well.


	11. Going Through Hell

**They'll go through hell to end The Nexus**

* * *

Due to injuries suffered at SummerSlam; Ambrose, Roman, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo were declared unable to compete for the time being.

While The former Shield and The Crusaders were gone, the likes of John Cena, Daniel Bryan & Prime Time Players stepped up to deal with The Nexus.

So matches for the next PPV were set, at Night of Champions it was gonna be Bryan's rematch for the Intercontinental Title against Ryback, Slater & Gabriel challenging the Prime Time Players for the Tag Team Titles, the non-title Ziggler & Neville vs. Otunga & Tarver & Wade Barrett vs. John Cena for the United States Championship.

Prior to the PPV on an episode of RAW, The Nexus had attempted to persuade Daniel Bryan & Darren Young to rejoin the group, those two being former Nexus members themselves, Bryan only for a week though, Barrett had the microphone, making his statement to the two Nexus alumni.

"Bryan, Darren, you both have history with us, when The Nexus first arrived you two were part of that, you helped us take this company by force, we made an impact as 8 rookies from NXT invading the Main Event of RAW and left the WWE Universe talking, especially after laying John Cena to waste, if you two join us again we can do ten times the damage we've done before, so what say you?"

Darren & Bryan looked to each other, then to Barrett, Bryan took the mic.

"You think I should join you? When I was chosen as the scapegoat for the Nexus Invasion, you all did absolutely nothing to help get me back, I was able to come back because the fans wanted me back that much, and what happened when I came back? I helped defeat you at SummerSlam, a month later I won the United States Championship, so as for if I should come back? My answer is NO! NO! NO!"

Bryan did the arm gestures while saying "NO!" and then Darren grabbed the mic, "You all labeled me The Weakest Link of The Nexus, why in my right mind would I rejoin the same group that dumped me like that, when you can likely do it again, me and Titus have done more together than you in a long time Barrett! My answer is no too!"

Barrett sighed, "Shame really, unfortunately, if you're not Nexus...then you're against us!" Barrett then kicked Darren and attacked Bryan, soon the rest of the Nexus stormed the ring to beat down the two men.

Eventually the other Anti-Nexus group came in to fend them off, the Nexus wasn't gonna go all out yet, but they were ready for war.

Come Night of Champions, the matches came to fruition, Ryback defeated Daniel Bryan with his Shellshock to retain the Intercontinental Title, Ziggler & Neville defeated Otunga & Tarver after a Zig Zag to Red Arrow combination on Otunga, Slater & Gabriel defeated The Prime Time Players to win The Tag Team Titles following a 450 Splash from Gabriel to Darren and Barrett managed to defeat John Cena for the US Title following a failed Attitude Adjustment, and a Bull Hammer Elbow.

After the match, the Nexus ran in to beat down John Cena, soon the other Anti-Nexus members came, but this time The Nexus was ready, they were able to fight off the assault from the rebels.

Then all of a sudden, 'Retaliation' played through the arena, the Nexus members looked tot he stage and out came Dean Ambrose with a Kendo stick in hand and attacked the Nexus members, going crazy with the Kendo stick.

During the scuffle, 'The Truth Reigns' played and Roman also came out and hit a Superman punch on several Nexus guys.

Afterwards, 'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' intstrumental played and Apple Bloom along with Scootaloo ran to the ring to help fend off The Nexus.

"Ambrose! Reigns! Apple Bloom! Scootaloo! They're back, and they want revenge!"

Soon The Nexus cleared the ring and Barrett grabbed his US Title to show it off, indicating that he's the real winner here.

The Next day on RAW, The Nexus came out to the ring, Barrett flaunting his US Title, Slater & Gabriel flaunting the tag team titles and Ryback flaunting his Intercontinental Title.

Barrett grabbed the mic, "It would seem that those two former Shield Members and their little ponies thought they could get one over on us last night", he stopped talking a moment, observing the crowd reaction, "Well I digress, we still outnumber them, and we've shown we can go to war with the best, including John Cena, so if they want to come out and try fighting again...we're right here!" Barrett said.

After waiting a moment, no one came out, Barrett took to the mic, "Figures, they don't want to come out when they're challenged, they'll only come out when-"

"Hey! Hey Wade! Up here!" Barrett looked and saw Ambrose on the titantron with Roman, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo.

"What are you doing there!? Come here and fight like a man!" Barrett said.

"Oh you wanna fight like a man, though you're hiding behind 5 men", Ambrose shot back.

"You hide behind 2 fillies"

"And they have more balls than any of you"

That enraged Barrett & The Nexus, "Think you're clever don't you, remember I am the United States Champion, one of the most prestigious title in the history of this business!" Barrett held up his title to show it off.

"Yeah I kinda held that belt you idiot, I'm the longest reigning champion in WWE History, it took 20 guys to take that title from me!"

Barrett scowled, "Consider yourself lucky that I have a US Title match with Cena later, otherwise I'd challenge you to take this belt from me"

"Yeah even if Cena wasn't challenging you would want nothing to do with me", Ambrose taunted.

Roman then took his turn to speak, "You all have great numbers, but numbers don't mean anything if you don't know how to use them, there's a reason The Shield lasted longer than The Nexus and had better success, if doesn't matter if we're out numbered, we got you bitches outgunned", Roman said.

Barrett slammed the mic down and gestured for the four to come down to the ring and try that tough talk, Ryback then picked up the mic, "I have an idea, since I don't have a title match, how about one of you come down here and try to take this belt from me later tonight?"

The four grinned, Ambrose spoke, "That sounds like a great idea, give us two hours to figure out who's gonna take that belt from you"

Ryback offered a smile, then 'The Time is Now' played, John Cena came out for his US Title rematch, though he wasn't alone, Daniel Bryan, Neville, Ziggler & The Prime Time Players came out to watch Cena's back.

The match was pretty even for the most part, back and forth, though Nexus members had attempted several distractions, Cena's alliance also made sure to keep The Nexus at Bay.

However the distractions started paying off once some Nexus guys had shoved Ziggler to some steep steps, injuring his knee, and Ryback grabbing Bryan and powerbombing him through the announce table, the others got beaten down.

Cena looked really concerned for his friends, he lost focus and Barrett hit his Bullhammer Elbow to take Cena down for the 3 count.

'We are One' played as Barrett played as Barrett celebrated with his title, then the Nexus ran in to beat down Cena, only for Ambrose & Reigns to run out with steel chairs, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo running out with Kendo sticks, causing the Nexus to flee, Ryback shouting, "Not yet!"

Ambrose glared intently at them and did the belt motion to his waist, signifying that he's gonna get their belt.

Two hours later it was time, Ryback was in the ring with Otunga & Tarver at his corner, waiting for who was gonna challenge for his belt.

Much to his surprise, 'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' instrumental played, Apple Bloom made her way to the ring with Ambrose accompanying her.

Ryback looked confused, "You can't be serious", he gestuered to Apple Bloom in a confused way, "She can't challenge for my belt, this must be a violation of some policy"

Ambrose went to grab a mic, "You challenge any one of us, and to be honest, Roman and I would like to take the Tag Titles from Slater & Gabriel, so we're leaving a little something for Apple Bloom"

Ryback looked to her, she was dressed to compete, though it consisted of jeans and her Dean Ambrose inspired shirt, she was ready though.

Ryback sighed, "Fine, don't blame me when you get crippled"

The bell rang and Apple Bloom immediately ran in to do a drop kick on Ryback's leg, barely doing much, he stomped down on her but she dodged and drop kicked the other leg.

"Don't adjust your TV sets ladies and Gentlemen...you are watching a filly challenge for a championship belt", Cole said.

Ryback constantly went after Apple Bloom but she constantly moved out the way, as if he were a bull and she was a matador, she even shouted "Ole" at one point when she made him go head first into a turnbuckle.

Ryback looked furious, he was being outsmarted by a filly, though to Apple Bloom's credit, she's a very smart young filly.

During the match, Otunga attempted to distract Apple Bloom but Ambrose rushed in and slammed Otunga against the steel steps, then got into a brawl with Tarver.

The ref looked outside and yelled for Ambrose & Tarver to stop fighting, when the ref went back in Ryback had accidentally tackled him outside the ring when he attempted to go after Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom attacked Ryback's legs a few times but me managed to kick her back.

Outside Ambrose had shoved Tarver against the ring post and ran inside to attack Ryback and attacked him a it, when Ryback hit Ambrose, he simply rebounded and then hit Ryback with a hard clothesline.

At this point Barrett had ran to the ring and attacked Ambrose and they fought outside the ring.

When Slater & Gabriel ran down to ringside to attempt interference, Roman also ran down to attack both Slater & Gabriel, soon Scootaloo ran down to assist in the fight.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom had gone back inside the ring and went to the top rope, the then leapt at Ryback with an elbow similar to how Ambrose does his elbows, only for Ryback to Heat Hook Clothesline her, he got to his feet and shouted "Finish, it!"

He got her into position for Shell Shock and went for in but mysteriously tripped.

"It's Sweetie Belle! She's back!" Cole said, referring to the fact that Sweetie Belle was now on the apron with a sinister grin on her face.

Ryback struggled to get up, then Rollins suddenly appeared in the ring and hit a Curb Stomp, then rolled Ryback on his back and put Apple Bloom over Ryback.

Rollins then threw the ref back in the ring and he counted "1, 2, 3"

"Here is your winner and NEW Intercontinental Champion...Apple Bloom!" Lillian said.

'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Instrumental played as Apple Bloom was given the belt, though she was still out of it from the clothesline.

"What!? No! That can't happen!" JBL shouted.

"It did, Apple Bloom is the New WWE Intercontinental Champion", Cole said.

"That's a disgrace to all former champions, including myself!" JBL said.

"Don't speak for us", Booker said.

Rollins had already made his way to the back, though Sweetie did stop to applaud Apple Bloom for her win. In the ring Ambrose held Apple Bloom in a hug as she clutched to her belt. After some celebrating everyone went to the back, Apple Bloom still in shock.

"Ah can't believe I'm the Intercontinental Champion, mah name's on the same list as the likes of The Rock, Jeff Hardy, Edge & Macho Man Randy Savage!" Apple Bloom said.

"You did great kid", Ambrose said and ruffled her head.

Later in the show, there was a Fatal Four Way Number One Contender's match, it was Sheamus vs. Randy Orton vs. Chris Jericho vs. Rusev.

During the match, Rollins interfered and attacked Randy Orton and the two started brawling, during the brawl the Nexus came out to attack Rollins, soon Sweetie came out to help, then Ambrose, Roman, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo.

During the Brawl, Jericho got the victory when he did the Code Breaker to Sheamus and pinned him, 'Break the Walls' played as Jericho celebrated, it was short lived as Rusev had did his running super kick to Jericho, though he soon got wrapped up in the big brawl.

As a result of all this, the following Smackdown matches were Jericho vs. Rusev, Roman & Dean vs. Barrett & Sheamus & Rollins vs. Orton.

During this event, The Prime Time Players used their rematch against Slater & Gabriel, unsuccessfully though.

While Jericho was victorious in his match, Roman & Dean won their match after Roman hit his spear on Sheamus, Barrett ran away. During Rollins vs. Orton, the match had ended in DQ when Orton hit Rollins with a chair, Sweetie then used her magic to take the chair away and hit Orton a few times, though Barrett & Ryback ran down to the ring to attack Rollins, luckily Ambrose & Roman made the save.

As a result of this Triple H announced a surprising match for WWE Hell in a Cell the following Raw, "In 3 weeks at Hell in a Cell, the Main Event will be all Six Members of The Nexus vs. Dean Ambrose...Seth Rollins...and Roman Reigns...that's right, The Shield is back! And they will be partnered with Apple Bloom...Sweetie Belle...and Scootaloo, The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Now in this match the Tag Team Titles, US Title and Intercontinental Title will be on the line...if The Nexus wins, Barrett, Slater & Gabriel retain and Ryback gets his Intercontinental Title back, however if The Shield & The Crusaders win, then not only does Apple Bloom retain, Ambrose & Reigns become the Tag Team Champions while Seth Rollins wins the United States Championship!"

This caused a cheer from the crowd, though Triple H put his hand up a moment, "One more thing...This match will take place inside, The Hell in a Cell!" that got a bigger reaction from the crowd, soon enough though The Nexus came out to complain, but Triple H blew them off, "Time to man up or piss off!"

Triple H left Nexus to complain amongst each other.

Meanwhile Ambrose had a word with Apple Bloom, "We have a big match soon, The Hell in a Cell is no joke, did you have a chance to check out a match like that on the Network?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Ah saw the one between The Undertaker & Mankind, and the one between Triple H & Kevin Nash"

"Right, and you saw what The Undertaker did, he nearly killed Mankind, and Triple H did everything in his power to beat Nash, using all the tools, literally, now I was in the cell with Rollins last year, it's no joke, I nearly got injured"

"Have any of our opponents been in one?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Just Ryback, he fought CM Punk 3 years ago"

"Ok so at least more on our side have experience"

Ambrose nodded, "Now you need to be extra careful in this match, now let's review the other Cell matches, first up I'm gonna pull up is No Mercy from 13 years ago, The Undertaker vs. Brock Lesnar"

They spent the next day reviewing the cell matches, and through out the month all the competitors prepared for the matches.

Then came the PPV, Wyatt had just retained his title against Jericho and the cell lowered after the match.

'We Are One' played as Barrett, Slater, Gabriel, Otunga, Tarver & Ryback made their way to the ring, "One the way to the Ring, David Otunga, Michael Tarver, Ryback, The WWE Tag Team Champions Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel & The United States Champion Wade Barrett, The Nexus!"

Once all the members arrived they each anxiously waited for their opponents to come out, pacing, adjusting their wrist tape or jobbing in place.

All of a sudden the lights went out, and a song played through the arena.

 _Look Here, are 3 Little Ponies, ready to sing for this crowd, listen up, cause here's our story, we're gonna sing it VERY LOUD_.

'We Are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' song played as the girls arrived on stage, Scootaloo on the right, Sweetie on the left, Apple Bloom in the middle, holding up her Intercontinental Title.

"Their opponents first, on the way to the ring, from Ponyville, Equestria; Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle & The Intercontinental Champion Apple Bloom...The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

The Crusaders arrived in the ring and started singing the chorus to their entrance:

 _'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders_

 _And we're going to find out who we are_

 _And we'll never stop the journey!_

 _Not until we have out cutie marks!'_

After that music faded, the girls just waited in the ring, facing off against The Nexus, then these words echoed across the arena.

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...Shield_.

'Special Ops' played to the crowd cheering and the camera panned around the arena, soon enough the Shield appeared in the crowd, dressed in their riot gear attire, much to the satisfaction of the crowd.

"On the way to the ring, at a total combined weight of 707 lbs., Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns...The Shield!"

The Shield arrived in the ring and glared at The Nexus and stood by the Crusaders.

The crowd started chanting, "Reunited! *clap 5x* Reunited! *clap 5x*"

The ref rang the bell and the groups collided, Ambrose attacked Barrett, Roman attacked Ryback, Rollins attacked Tarver, Apple Bloom attacked Slater, Scootaloo attacked Otunga & Sweetie attacked Gabriel.

Ambrose and Barrett brawled a bit and fell out the ring and fought outside, soon Ambrose had tackled Barrett against the cell and punched from there.

Roman slugged it out with Ryback to the point where Ryback had kicked Roman in the gut & tossed him out the ring, going head first into a cell wall.

Rollins kneed Tarver in the corner and pounded on him in the corner.

Apple Bloom dodged Slater's attacks and attacked his legs and ran again the ropes to do a running tackle against slater's abs.

Sweetie Belle also kicked Gabriel, though he grabbed her and tossed her outside the ring, Sweetie colliding against the wall.

Otunga knocked Scootaloo to the ground and pressed his foot on her ribs.

Ambrose slammed Barrett's head on the apron a few times and then tossed him against some steps, though he got attacked from behind by Ryback, though Ambrose kneed Ryback and slammed his head against the cell.

Roman had recovered from being tossed and went in the ring to help Scootaloo by attacking Otunga and upper cutting him a bit.

Apple Bloom had managed to trip Slater out the ring, then she ran to the other side to rebound off the ropes and dived through to attack Slater with a dive, knocking Slater against the cell wall.

As the match progressed, soon it became a bit more violent. Ambrose had doubled teamed Slater with Apple Bloom and went to go grab a Kendo Stick but when he went back to attack Slater, Barrett had rushed into the ring and nailed Ambrose on the head with a steel chair, when Apple Bloom went after Barrett she also took a shot to the head from the chair.

"My God that was viscous!" Cole shouted.

When Ambrose sat up, we see that he had been busted open pretty badly, there was blood all over his face.

Apple Bloom was dazed herself and moved her mane out her face, we see that she also had been busted open, blood tricked down her forehead.

When she notide her blood on her hooves, something in her mind snapped, she glared angrily at Barrett and buck kicked his shin pretty hard, causing him to stumble and then buck kicked his ribs a few times, keep in mind she can buck apples out a tree, so she's strong for her age.

Apple Bloom then grabbed a Kendo Stick and wailed on Barrett, she was like a filly possessed.

Ambrose looked on with pride, he had taught her well, though he found himself being stomped on by Gabriel, Apple Bloom approached Gabriel and whacked him with the Kendo Stick a few times.

Also during the match, Roman had speared Ryback through the Cell door, opening it up, Roman & Ryback started brawling outside the cell, Otuna approached Roman and started attacking him from behind.

Soon everyone else had wandered out the Cell and brawled outside a bit, during the Brawl Roman had grabbed a chair and whacked Otunga & then whacked Ryback across the head, causing some bloodshed.

"There's gonna be quite a few fines here", JBL said.

Soon Gabriel had started climbing the cell, Rollins followed him to the top and the two started brawling on top of the Cell.

"Wow, they're up pretty high", King said.

Eventually Barrett had started climbing the cell and went after Rollins and beat him down with Gabriel.

Scootaloo had also managed to climb up the cell, though her wings helped a bit, she can't fly much but they did help her stay on the cell, once she got to the top she tackled against Gabriel's leg, though Gabriel started stomping on Scootaloo.

Down below, Ambrose & Apple Bloom had assaulted Slater & Ryback a few times with trash can lids that were found under the ring and then each did a running dropkick.

Roman had climbed the cell and helped Rollins & Scootaloo by attacking Barrett & Gabriel, even whacking Gabriel near the edge of the cell, though Gabriel then started fighting back.

Ambrose had taken out everyone below climbed to the top himself to help attack Barrett & Gabriel, though Slater managed to follow shortly after.

Slater pummeled on Ambrose a but but Ambrose fought back and knocked Slater to the edge, Roman had knocked Gabriel to the edge, then Roman ran in and hit his Superman punch on both guys, causing them to fall off the cell and through the announce tables below.

"OH GOOD GOD! SLATER & GABRIEL GOT KNOCKED OFF THE CELL!" Cole shouted.

Barrett looked horrified at what happened to his teammates and attacked Roman a bit but the Shield guys attacked Barrett and brought him to the Center of the cell, Roman let out a roar, the crowd knew what was next.

"Are they gonna do it up there!?" King asked.

Ambrose and Rollins put Barrett on Roman's shoulders and all 3 of them power bombed Barrett through the roof of the cell, Barrett crashing to the mat below.

"AS JIM ROSS ONCE SAID, AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, HE IS BROKEN IN HALF!"

The Shield simply looked down upon their work, then Apple Bloom crawled into the ring and pinned Barrett for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, still Intercontinental Champion Apple Bloom! NEW WWE Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns! And NEW United States Champion Seth Rollins...The Cutie Mark Crusaders & The Shield!"

'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' played as Apple Bloom celebrated and was given her belt, the other Crusaders joining her celebration.

Soon The Shield themselves had entered the ring and accepted their own respective titles, now 'Special Op' played through the arena. The Shield & The Crusaders are the winners of this war, though a tough war to begin with.

It's a new era now, now they focus on what's next.

* * *

 **Who will The Shield & The Cutie Mark Crusaders feud with next?**


	12. Survivor Series

**The Era of The Shield & The Cutie Mark Crusaders**

* * *

The Next night on RAW, The Shield & The Cutie Mark Crusaders were in the ring, holding their titles, Ambrose had a mic.

"We're on top of the world, baby!" he stopped a moment to let the crowd cheer, they adjusted the title on his shoulder before speaking again, "I know what you're all thinking, how did The Shield reunite, is it permenant, what's the status with The Cutie Mark Crusaders? Well I'll let The Architect explain that himself", Ambrose handed over the mic to Rollins.

Rollins was gonna speak and then he heard the crowd cheer his name, that actually brought a smile to his face, "It's nice not to hear the 'You Sold Out' chants for once", he chuckled a bit, as did the others before speaking again, "I have a few questions to answer regarding The Shield & The Crusaders reuniting at Hell in a Cell last night, first off while it's true I only originally joined up with them again to get revenge on The Nexus, a few days before the match I did some strategy with the boys and the fillies, while talking we realized how easy it was to come up with strategies because of our prior history as members of The Shield, and for the Crusaders it was easy because they're best friends"

Rollins looked to the Crusaders, "You girls are almost like myself, Dean & Roman, 3 friends who came together for a goal and are still kept together not just because you wanna keep the goal, but because you developed a friendship, a friendship so strong that after Sweetie was hurt from that punt you two immediately came down to check on her, I mean sure you had a disagreement but friends are friends right?"

He then turned to Ambrose & Reigns, "That's when I realized that perhaps it could be said for me and my brothers in The Shield, and like the Crusaders, you came down to be by my side after I got punted and stretchered out, and honestly you didn't have to, especially after the stuff I did to the two of you, between Curb Stomping Ambrose's head onto some Cinder Blocks and Cashing in at WrestleMania during Roman's match with Lesnar, basically taking the WWE Title from right under his nose, but despite that you showed something stronger than a partnership, that's brotherhood that's friendship"

Rollins stopped a moment to rub his head, "I know what you're thinking, this is some really sappy stuff,

Rollins stopped a moment to collect his thoughts, "I'm sure Apple Bloom & Scootaloo told you both about this whole Magic of Friendship thing they have in their world, Sweetie Belle told me about it herself, now at first it sounded like a load of crap, I mean Friendship is Magic? That sounds like the title of a children's show, and even Sweetie Belle started doubting it herself, but during out plans I remembered the old days of when we used to make game plans of our matches, how easy it was because of how well we know each other, that's when I realized, some of my best days were as part of The Shield, now don't get me wrong, I enjoyed my Solo Run, it got me the WWE World Heavyweight Title so I don't fully regret what I did, but to sell myself to Triple H like that just to get my hands on the belt now seems like the wrong decision"

Rollins turned to his friends, "Truth be told...you guys should have joined me"

Ambrose & Roman looked a little confused, they didn't expect this part and were asking what he meant by that.

"It's like this guys, being in the Authority has it's perks, and if they can do a lot for me, they can do a lot for you too, truth be told Roman, they were interested in you because you had the look they wanted so I can easily get you in, Ambrose, you might be a bit tougher but I can pull some strings, we don't even have to be a full time team, we can still continue our solo runs, taking turns at being WWE Champion, plus it's good for the girls, Sweetie really missed her friends and I'm sure they missed her too. So what do you say?"

Ambrose, Roman, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo looked a bit confused, Ambrose then called for another mic from a ringside tenant, "Um Seth...we were on the impression that you were on your way out of the Authority"

Rollins looked confused, "Why would I do that? The Authority's great, just ask Sweetie Belle, she'll agree"

Sweetie Belle nodded, Rollins spoke again, "They can help both your careers, you'll be Tag team Champions for a long time, you can bet I'll probably hold this US Title for a good long time", Rollins said, adjusting his belt.

"Seth...me and Roman don't want to join The Authority, neither do Apple Bloom or Scootaloo, we've been at war for so long to join now...it doesn't add up!"

"We were all in the Authority once before as The Shield, we all betrayed The Authority, but I went back, so you both can as well", Rollins turned to the fillies, "You both can join too, especially you Apple Bloom, you've proven that despite being just an Earth Pony, you have something special, you are the Current Intercontinental Champion and have the best win-loss record among your friends, and I'm sure you're gonna get bigger and older, you'll be one of the best, I can see you as a future WWE Champion, all you have to do is join The Authority with your friends"

Apple Bloom asked Ambrose for the mic, which he gave to her, ""Um Seth, with all due respect, ah don't fully trust Triple H, he seems kinda...manipulative, the only one that seems more manipulative than him is his wife Stephanie, she's pretty scary honestly, besides we might get up going back home so as much as ah would love to be WWE Champion, I'm not sure if I'll even be around...unless there's a way ah can keep coming back, but ah don't think ah want to join, and neither does my friends, truth be told, you should leave The Authority too, you're too good for them"

Rollins looked a bit confused, "Leave the Authority? They're the ones that got me as far as I am, I can't just leave now"

"Seth, yer a great wrestler, you don't need The Authority, you have what it takes to be a star all on yer own, you didn't need help when you became the first NXT champion did you?"

Rollins thought a moment, "Well no, but this is a little bigger than that, it was a great honor but Triple H has done so much I can't just walk away, that's why I figured you can all join and receive those benefits"

"Seth, do you really like how you've been since joining them? Many consider you a sellout coward, do you really wanna keep that reputation, or be something better? Something Ah know you can be, you don't need The Authority for that"

Sweetie used her magic to grab the mic, "I'm with Apple Bloom, you're the greatest wrestler in the world, at least in my opinion, you can do a lot better than being in the Authority, I think you're a bit better off without them", she then gestured for him to bring his head lower, once he did so she spoke in hushed tone, "Besides you have me and my magic" she offered an evil smile to him, which he returned, "Right".

Apple Bloom grabbed the mic, "Besides Seth, you heard Sweetie, she looks up to yah, do you really wanna set such a bad example?"

Rollins looked to Sweetie and remembered the months she was booed just because she did what he did, he knew doing that was a bit underhanded but he also wanted to make sure he did what he needed to do to get ahead, part of him was happy Sweetie understood that, but another part knew it was wrong.

But before Seth could say anything, 'King of Kings' played, Triple H & Stephanie appeared on the stage, much to the dismay of everyone in the rings, except Rollins, though he was still a little concerned.

Triple H had the mic, "Sorry we couldn't help overhearing what Apple Bloom had said, something about Seth Rollins being too good for us?"

Apple Bloom spoke into the mic, "That's right Hunter! Ah meant what ah said, Seth is too good to be in your little group! All you did was protect him to the point where he feels like he can't get anything done without help! He's a great wrestler, he doesn't need you manipulating the system, he can be a star without that system!"

Triple H simply grinned, "Wow, you sound like those geeks who say they can run a wrestling company, listen I know he's a great wrestler but sometimes wrestlers get lost in the shuffle, and it only takes one bad match to damage your career, something we protected Seth from since, as you said, he's a great wrestler"

"First off ah know how a business runs, maybe not a wrestling business, but mah family owns an Apple Farm and I've seen my brother and sister handle business, and the one thing we know is that we never take the apple pies and protect it and give it more attention than the apple fritters or the candy apples, we give all our products a chance to shine, one thing I've noticed from you is that you can be really biased"

Triple H looked almost impressed, as was Stephanie, "Oh really now?"

"Yeah, I've seen what you've done Triple H, you can help a career like you did fer people like Randy Orton, Batista & Seth Rollins, but you are also known for trying to bring other wrestlers down, going back to your active days, I know you and your buddies in the Clique would do their best to hold down wrestlers, ah know you tried to sabotage The Rock when he first started, ah know about how you've conspired against Bret Hart for years, how badly you and your buddies made Booker T at WrestleMania 19, treating him like a rookie, and doing your best to make Goldberg look like crap, and how much you and Shawn made the tag division look bad a few years ago when you humiliated The Spirit Squad and telling them their tag titles are worthless, that didn't just hurt them, that hurt al the tag teams!"

Triple H looked a bit displeased, "You really need to stop believing all those rumors, keep in mind the wrestling business is full of rumors and gossip, and I digress any involvement in those blows in the careers of those guys, I mean would you really take The Spirit Squad seriously?"

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean to do what you did, thankfully at least one of them survived, though he changed his name and denied involvment in that group, not that I blame him, but once you became COO you've hurt others, like Daniel Bryan with that B+ player crap, I mean seriously, he's a great wrestler, I'd say he's miles better than you"

Triple H wasn't pleased to hear that, Apple Bloom kept talking, "Not to mention the antics of The Authority caused CM Punk to quit, like he said he knew this company was gonna be run to the ground by you and your wife! And the way you had Kane screw him over at the Royal Rumble before WrestleMania 30, shattering his dream of Main Eventing WrestleMania, though I bet you would have bumped that down the card because you never let CM Punk Main Event when he was champion, I mean why would anyone want to see John Cena vs. John Laurinitis in the Main Event over CM Punk vs. Daniel Bryan for the WWE Championship!?"

Both Triple H & Stephanie stood together pretty angrily, Apple Bloom kept speaking, "I know y'all did your best to make Sting look bad so you can further boast that WWE is better than WCW, though you needed a sledgehammer to beat him, didn't want to fail like you did against Brock Lesnar, I bet you tried to make him look bad and what happened? He kicked your ass!"

Stephanie spoke into the mic, "That's enough little girl, you show my husband some respect, he gave you this job and he can take it away, or make it miserable!"

"You mean like you did for Zack Ryder? He's a very over guy and you and your idiotic family wouldn't capitalize because he's not John Cena or Randy Orton"

"That's enough!" Stephanie shouted, "I have had it up to here with your sass, you wanna talk tough, you can try backing it up in the ring tonight!"

"Bring it on!" Apple Bloom said. Ambrose grabbed the mic, "Wow Hunter, you really got worked up over something a young girl said, maybe because you know she's smarter than you"

Triple H huffed, "Ok Ambrose, for that, tonight you and Roman will team with Apple Bloom to take on The Miz & The Ascension in a 6 person tag match"

Ambrose showed his sadistic smile, "Bring it!"

As the Authority Exit theme played, the others went to the back, Rollins had a lot on his mind.

Later on it was time for the tag team match, Apple Bloom, Roman & Ambrose were in the ring, ready for a fight.

'Rebellion' played as the Ascension, Konnor and Viktor made their way to the ring, Apple Bloom always thought were among the weird wrestlers. "Least it's not Stardust", she shuddered a bit, that's one wrestler that always got her weirded out.

Quiet on the Set, can we please have some quiet on the set.

'I Came to Play' played as The Miz made his way to the ring. "That guy's such a tool", Apple Bloom said.

The bell rang, Ambrose started for his team while Viktor started for his. Ambrose rushed in and did a few strikes to his ribs, but Viktor countered and attacked him a bit. After some back and forth, Viktor tagged in The Miz and then he attacked Ambrose a bit and did his back-breaker into a neck breaker combo. He got up and raised his hands while shouting, "I'm, awesome!"

"No you're not!" Apple Bloom shouted. Miz went to the corner and got in her face but Roman then did a sucker punch to knock Miz back, allowing Ambrose to hit a clothesline, then he tagged in Roman so Roman can keep beating on him.

After doing a few strikes and slams, Roman approached Apple Bloom and tagged her in. She got in the ring and started striking at The Miz's face with quick hooks.

"Hey she's gonna damage the Money Maker!" JBL shouted.

Miz then shoved Apple Bloom back and hit her with a big boot. He then went to Konnor and tagged him in, allowing Konnor to go in and taunt Apple Bloom, then stomp on her a bit.

"You're a weak pony!" he then grabbed her by the tail and tossed her across the ring, "Weak!"

Apple Bloom managed to recover and ran in and did a drop kick to Konnor's shin, bringing him to a knee. She then spring boarded off the ropes and did a dropkick to his face and then tagged in Ambrose.

The match continued on a bit, quick tags, but the finish came when Ambrose is about to hit his Dirty Deeds DDT when J & J Security came out , jumped on the ring apron and distracted Ambrose and the referee. While that happened, Konnor & Viktor had grabbed the titles and clobbered Apple Bloom & Roman Reigns in the head, then Konnor had tossed in a tag title to The Miz, who then attacked Ambrose from behind and tossed the belt. Miz then hit his 'Skull Crushing Finale' Full Nelson Facebuster and then pinned Ambrose 1, 2, 3.

"Come on, that was a dirty move!" Cole said.

"But it worked!" JBL said.

'I came to play' played through the arena as Miz & The Ascension celebrated. Rollins then approached the ring and yelled at J & J. "What the hell are you doing!? I didn't send you out here!"

"Triple H sent us boss", Jamie said. Rollins groaned and walked to the back, ready to bash in some heads.

Later in the back, Rollins approached Triple H in his office, "You sent J & J to ringside!?"

"Yeah, we had to teach Ambrose, Reigns & Bloom a lesson in respect", Triple H said.

"Suppose they think I had something to do with it!?"

"Rollins...you're not seriously gonna join with them are you? I mean it made sense when dealing with The Nexus, but they're done, drop the dead weight, you have The Authority"

Rollins sighed, "Not the point, it just doesn't seem right"

Triple H glared, "Did Randy knock something loose in your head? Remember where your loyalty lies"

Rollins just stared a moment before deciding to forget about it, "You know what? Fine, whatever. Now where's Sweetie Belle?"

"Big Show's watching her"

"Big Show!? What if he eats her!?"

At that point, Big Show appeared behind Rollins, "I resent that"

Rollins slowly turned around and saw Big Show holding Sweetie Belle in his hand, totally has her in his palm effortlessly, "Your pony wants you"

Rollins grabbed Sweetie Belle and held her close to him before just leaving. Triple H looked concerned, "That pony's making him soft..."

Later on, Rollins had a Champion vs. Champion match against Bray Wyatt, during the match, Randy Orton arrived and attacked Rollins, causing the match to end in DQ. Sweetie rushed in to zap Randy a bit but Randy kicked her down and started beating on her. Rollins then attacked Orton and beat on him. This continued until security came out. The crowd chanted "Let them Fight!"

The show ended as they tried to take each other out, fighting through security.

During Smackdown Triple H made matches for Survivor series, Ambrose & Roman will defend their Tag Titles against The Ascension, Apple Bloom will defend her Intercontinental Title against The Miz & Seth Rollins will defend his US Title against Randy Orton in a Street Fight.

Over the few weeks, Rollins struggled in making his decision, battled Orton and had issues with The Authority. He was interviewed by Miz during a Miz TV segment on one RAW.

"So Seth, I hear you're being torn two ways, either stay with The Authority, or join those losers you called brothers and their little ponies? Personally I'd pick the Authority, you'd have to be really stupid to join them, I don't even know why Apple Bloom is even wrestling in the first place, let alone The Intercontinental Champion, I will gladly beat her for that title"

Seth scoffed, "She's tougher than she looks, as for your question, it's not about joining a team, it's about proving that I am the best, maybe I don't need a faction to prove that"

"Right, face it Seth you've always needed someone to watch your back, whether it's the Shield, The Authority, even little Sweetie Belle, such a little cutie"

"First off, don't talk about Sweetie Belle, second I don't need someone to watch my back! I'll fight you right now just to prove that!"

Rollins approached Miz in a threatening way, only to be ambushed from behind by Randy Orton, Miz then joined in on the beatdown, but soon Ambrose, Roman & the crusaders came out to chase away Miz & Randy. Sweetie checked on Seth while glaring at Randy and Miz.

Come time for Survivor series, first match was the Tag Title Match.

'Rebellion' played as The Ascension made their way to the ring, 'Truth Reigns' played for Roman & Scootaloo while 'Retaliation' played for Ambrose.

"Apple Bloom is not hear, she is preparing for her title match later tonight", Cole explained to fans.

The match was pretty solid, both teams got some ample offense, Ambrose showed off his maniacal fighting style and beat down the Ascension, while Roman showed off his power game. Konnor and Viktor showed some great teamwork, even at one point hitting their 'Fall of Man' double team move on Roman and nearly pinning hi,, but he kicked out the last second.

Ambrose went in and beat the guys down but he soon found himself getting beaten down by them, though still put up a fight. Roman got up and cocked his forearm and then ran in for a Superman punch to Viktor. Konner attacked him and then punched Ambrose, but he rebounded against the ropes and then hit his clothesline. Ambrose then picked up Konnor and hit his 'Dirty Deeds' DDT, then Roman went to a corner and roared before hitting a spear to Victor and pinned him for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners and still Tag Team Champions...Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns!"

Roman & Ambrose celebrated with their titles and did a fist bump in victory.

Later on was the IC title match, 'I Came to Play' played first for The Miz, then 'We Are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' instrumental played for Apple Bloom. The match started and Miz simply took the time to mock Apple Bloom, but Apple Bloom kicked his shin and did a few Daniel Bryan type kicks before drop kicking his shin to bring him down to his knee. Apple Bloom then attacked the other shin with punches before buck kicking it, getting Miz all the way down, then Apple Bloom did a buck kick to the side of his head. Those kicks hurt pretty badly, being a farmer helps.

Miz growled and struck Apple Bloom down, but she rolled a bit and ran in for a tackle to Miz' chest, taking him down and then wailing on his head with fast punches.

Miz knocked her off and went after her but she rolled and ran against the ropes and did a knee clip, causing Miz to stumble.

The match went the same way, Apple Bloom used her quickness and farmer strength to bring Miz down, though he managed to attack her a bit. Though the hard thing about fighting Apple Bloom is that she's able to slip out of many wrestling moves. The finish came when Apple Bloom managed to kick Miz's shin, making him fall head-first into a turnbuckle and then grabbing him and doing Dean Ambrose's old finisher, a Headlock DDT and managed to pin The Miz 1, 2, 3.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion...Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom celebrated with her belt and left the ring, holding her belt high.

"Miz lost cleanly to a little pony, he's never gonna live that down", JBL said.

"Hey she's a smart fighter", Cole said.

Then came the US Title Match. 'Voices' played for Orton while 'Second Coming' played for Rollins. Rollins came out by himself to prove he doesn't need help.

The bell rung and the two ran at each other and pummeled one another, pure hatred. They fell out the ring and kept brawling, since it's a Street Fight, it means no countouts. Rollins pushed Orton against a ring post and grabbed a chair.

"Rollins wasting no time", Cole said. Rollins tried to slam the chair on Randy's head but he managed to dodge and Rollins ended up hitting only the pole, causing some shock to his hands.

Orton then attacked Rollins and tossed him to the Time Keeper's area and then attacked him there, even grabbing a mic and slamming it on his head, the sound echoing through the arena. Orton glared at the crowd before attacking again.

Rollins eventually shoved Orton off and attacked again, shoving Orton against the steel steps. He ran in to slam his boot against Orton's head but he moved out the way and Rollins only hit the steps, but he managed to kick Orton away, then Rollins grabbed the steps and slammed them against Orton's head.

Rollins then continued slamming the steps on Randy over and over while yelling, "You're a piece of crap Orton!" he continued slamming the steps.

Rollins then tossed Orton against the ring pole hard, and then started pounding on his head a bit. When he backed off he saw that there was some blood on his hands, he looked to see that Randy was bleeding pretty badly. Rollins continued to attack and then tossed Orton back in the ring and pinned him for a 2 count.

Rollins looked annoyed and kept attacking Orton. This lasted for a bit until Orton managed to counter and attack Rollins a bit. He then went outside the ring and grabbed a steel chair and went inside, as soon as Rollins stood, Orton slammed the chair against his face, and then started slamming the chair down on Rollins and stopped to growl and yell at the crowd before continuing on with the assault for a bit longer.

This time it's Rollins that's bleeding, but that only fired him up and they continued to wail on each other. After minutes of fighting and brawling, Randy managed to hit his back breaker on Rollins and decided to end it. He step up for his RKO and readied to strike, but once Rollins was up, Randy went to attack but Rollins pushed him away and then kicked Orton's gut and hit his turnbuckle powerbomb and went for a pin, but only got a two count.

Rollins slammed his hand a bit before deciding to go for his next move, he decided to go for his curb stomp, but Orton evaded and managed to hit the RKO but Rollins was able to roll out the ring in time. Orton wiped the sweat and went out to grab Rollins and toss him back in, by the time Orton crawled in and covered, only a 2 count, infuriating Orton.

He looked like he was gonna set the RKO but he grinned and went to the corner to set up the punt, before he can hit the punt, Rollins dodged last moment and then hit Randy with another turnbuckle powerbomb, this time following up with a curb stomp and pinning Orton 1, 2, 3.

"Here is your winner and still United States Champion...Seth Rollins!"

Rollins celebrated with his title, soon J & J came out to congratulate him, but he looked like he didn't care to see them. However Sweetie Belle came out and he took her in with open arms and hugged and kissed her head. Soon The Shield & Crusaders came out and high fived Rollins.

'Special Op' started to play while the trio did their triple fist bump while holding their belts in the air. 'We are the Cutie mark Crusaders' played when the Crusaders did the same fist bump.

But all of a sudden, 'Next Big Thing' played. The Shield looked to the stage in shock, The Crusaders looked in confusion, J & J ran away. Suddenly Brock Lesnar appeared on stage and made his way to the ring. The Shield kept the Crusaders back, knowing how dangerous Lesnar is.

Once Lesnar entered the ring, the trio wouldn't take a chance, they attacked Lesnar but he managed to shove them all back and then hit Rollins with a belly to belly suplex. He then hit Roman Reigns with a Fisherman Suplex. He then hit Ambrose with a German suplex.

"Brock Lesnar's back! And he's bringing the Shield to Suplex City!" JBL said.

The Crusaders looked on in horror as Lesnar suplexed the fatigued Shield and then set Rollins up for the F-5 and hit it. He then hit the F-5 on Ambrose, then one on Roman.

The Crusaders entered the ring to check on the Shield, Apple Bloom angrily turned to Lesnar and yelled at him for attacking The Shield, "You're a big bully! Why are you here anyway!?"

Lesnar simply smiled at Apple Bloom, she rolled her eyes and went back to her friends, but then Lesnar grabbed the Crusaders and hit them with a German Suplex at the same time.

"Aw come on! Why them!?" Cole shouted.

Lesnar then hit each Crusader with an F-5, garnering a lot of boos before leaving. The Shield & The Crusaders remained in the ring in pain from this ambush.

Brock Lesnar has laid down an emphatic statement, but is he working with The Authority?

* * *

 **The Beast has returned.**


	13. A Major Rumble

**The Road Starts Now**

* * *

The Survivor Series event ended, Bray Wyatt is still the WWE World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Daniel Bryan. though the biggest story was still Lesnar arriving and laying The Shield & The Cutie Mark Crusaders to waste.

The next night on RAW, emanating from San Francisco, California, Triple & H Stephanie were in the ring, each holding a mic and a smile on their face.

"How you all doing tonight?" Triple H asked the crowd, that earned a small cheer, "Good, we have quite a show for you all, now I'm sure you all noticed a few things after last night, one of the biggest things happening was Brock Lesnar showing up", that earned a few cheers from the crowd, "Now regarding that I do have some news for the next Pay Per View, TLC: Tables Ladders & Chairs…the main event will be-"

Triple H was interrupted when 'Special Op' played, at that moment The Shield & The Cutie Mark Crusaders made their way to the ring, none of them looked happy. Triple H & Stephanie watched as the two groups entered the ring and glared intently.

Triple H simply spoke, "Is there something you need?"

Rollins glared more before speaking, "Let's cut to the point, did you send Brock Lesnar after us!?"

Triple H chuckled a bit, "Seriously, you believe I sent Brock Lesnar after you? What makes you think I would send Brock Lesnar to attack you?"

"Oh I don't know, boredom, sake of being a jackass, the fact that I stood with my brothers in the ring in victory because I beat your old buddy Randy Orton", Rollins put the mic down a muttered a few more things to Triple, still accusing him.

Triple H spoke, "First off, I got rid of Randy Orton to make room for you, or did you forget that already? I chose you over Orton, why would I help him? Second keep in mind that you won the WWE World Heavyweight Title from Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania, and the next night on RAW you avoided having a match with him, so of course he's gonna go after you, in fact before you interrupted me, I was gonna make a match to get Brock off your back"

"Oh really?" Rollins asked. "Yes really, you see at TLC Lesnar's gonna face Bray Wyatt for the WWE World Heavyweight Title, and to show I'm a fair man, I'm gonna let each of you pick your opponents for the next Pay Per View"

Rollins looked a bit curious, "You're gonna let us pick our opponents? No catch? No fishy business?"

"Well other than the fact that since it's TLC, the matches have a stipulation...no catch"

Rollins smirked and nodded, "Right, of course...so what's my match gonna be?"

"Why don't you pick your opponents first?"

Rollins turned to Apple Bloom, "You can pick first"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Ah want to give a chance to another wrestler that could have been bigger but things fell through, mainly due to an injury, for my opponent, and ah hope ah pronounce his name correctly, ah pick…Fan…Dan…Go!"

That got a few cheers from the crowd; some of them started humming his theme 'Cha Cha La La' and doing the Fandango dance. Triple H simply chuckled at that, "Wow, nice pick"

Ambrose and Roman were talking in hushed tone about something, then Ambrose grabbed the mic, "For our opponents, we pick some people we've been wanting to bust up for a while, we pick…The New Day!"

The crowd cheered a bit, then Ambrose spoke again, "And to make things interesting, all 3 of them can fight us at once, a 3 on 2 Handicap match", that got more cheers.

Roman then spoke, "Is that really fair Ambrose? For us to take on 3 of those guys? I'm pretty sure they're gonna need more, because after all", he turned to the crowd and chanted, "New, Day Sucks, New, Day sucks!" he clapped each syllable as the crown chanted along, "New, Day Sucks"

Triple H chuckled, "Be careful you don't eat those words", he turned to Rollins, "Pick your opponent"

Rollins was gonna pick but then decided, "Actually I'm gonna take a page out of John Cena's book, I'm gonna issue an open challenge", he looked to the back, "Anyone who wants to take this belt from me show up right now!?"

Rollins waited a bit for his opponent, all of a sudden 'Roar of The Lion' played as The Big Bulgarian Brute, Rusev made his way to the stage, accompanied by his manager Lana.

Rollins grinned, "This should be fun"

Stephanie smiled, "So it's official, it's gonna be Apple Bloom defending her Intercontinental Title against Fandango it a Table Match, Ambrose & Reigns defending the Tag Titles against New Day in a Chairs Match & Seth Rollins defending the US Title in a Ladder Match"

The group then glared at Stephanie, though those matches were to be expected, she simply eyed them and said, "Good luck". The 'King of Kings' exit song played as Triple H & Stephanie left the ring, leaving the others to ponder what just happened.

Over the next few weeks, the matches were built up and hyped in various ways. For the tag match, New Day spent the next few weeks trying to get on the nerves of Ambrose & Roman, constantly taking shots at their lack of unity after the Shield disbanded and how it's a bad influence for the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

On an episode of Smackdown, Roman teamed with Scootaloo to take on two members, Big E Langston & Kofi Kingston, with their 3rd guy Xavier Woods at ringside, causing distractions. Despite Ambrose also being there, the distractions paid off and New Day won the match after Kofi hit a Trouble in Paradise Buzz saw kick on Scootaloo as she jumped off the ropes.

For Apple Bloom, Fandango at one point challenged her to a dance off, Fanfango doing the tango and Apple Bloom doing a country type dance. The crowd choose Apple Bloom as the winner, though Fandango stated that all that matters is that he beats her for the Intercontinental Title.

One RAW Rusev & Lana came to the ring, with a microphone in hand, ready to speak their minds about Seth Rollins and Sweetie Belle.

Before Lana could talk, the crowd started booing her and chanting 'USA!' to which she told them to shut up, earning some boos. Eventually the crowd simmered enough so she could start talking.

"At the TLC PPV, The Bulgarian Brute Rusev will be facing Seth Rollins for the US Title, he will finally take back what belongs to him, after crushing that Seth Rollins in the process. He is like most Americans, having a love for such strange creatures, like that Unicorn Sweetie Belle, from the sounds of things, her country is worse off than America", that got some more boos, "Shut up!" she stood angrily as the crowd continued booing, "Boo all you want, in the end every country is Superior to Mother Russia, whether it's America, or Equestria, in fact if that King wasn't doing it for us, Russia could crush Equestria"

At that point, 'Second Coming' played as Rollins approached the stage with Sweetie Belle on his shoulder, "Typical, you talking trash about America and every other country, hey Rusev, Nicholai Volkoff called, he wants his gimmick back!"

Rusev angrily grabbed the mic, "Nicholai Volkoff failed Russia! He amount to nothing! I amount to more! I'm former United States Champion, I beat John Cena, I make Cena tap out!"

"I beat John Cena too, and unlike you, I'm also a former WWE Champion and I won a title match at the last WrestleMania, unlike you!"

Rusev paced around angrily, "That means nothing! At TLC I crush you! Then I crush little pony too!"

Sweetie used her magic to grab the mic, "Try it and you'll regret it!"

Rusev started muttering stuff in Bulgarian as Rollins & Sweetie just stared down.

The PPV came; the matches were pretty average at best.

Apple Bloom's match was ok, she once again used her quickness to avoid Fandango's attacks, kicking him every chance she got. He got the upper hand on one point but she turned the momentum against him when he ran at her and she pulled the top ropes down, causing him to fall over the top, nearly going through the table.

Apple Bloom then ran against the ropes and back to Fandango and drop kicked him hard on the gut, causing him to fall a little more but still grabbing the ropes, so she ran again and jumped through the ropes, landing her back hooves on his chest, driving him through the table and winning the match and retaining her Intercontinental Title.

For the Tag Team Chairs match, the match was an even pace, despite the 3 on 2 disadvantage. Though Scootaloo helped out whenever she cold, including passing chairs to Roman & Ambrose as they wailed on Big E, Kofi & Woods and the match ended when Roman speared both Kingston & Woods and Ambrose hit the Dirty Deeds on Big E, pinning him for the 3 count.

Finally for the US Title Ladder Match, J & J offered to be Seth's muscle for the match, though Seth says Sweetie's enough. The match was pretty intense, the two really went to blows against each other. Rollins had to be quick about this, Rusev was a big and strong guy, if Rollins stayed in one place too long, he's as good as beaten.

Rollins rolled away from several of Rusev's attacks and did his quick kicks and some drop kicks, knocking Rusev out the ring and then doing a vaulting body splash. Rusev later in the match got an upper hand with his quick Muy Thai styled strikes, with his strong elbows and strong knees. Rollins was able to recover and fight back, and soon enough both men attempted to climb the ladder and win the belt.

Lana on occasion got involved with the match, including knocking over the ladder when Rollins got too close, though Sweetie Belle wasn't gonna take that and went in to kick Lana a bit and then drop kick her down. Sweetie then used her magic to knock Lana out the ring, though Rusev took a cheap shot with a running Super Kick to her face.

Rollins grew irate from that and assaulted Rusev brutally, even grabbing the ladder and ramming Rusev a bit before setting it up in the corner, and in an impressive feat of strength, managed to powerbomb Rusev onto the ladder, though he nearly lost his balance, he pulled the move off. Rollins then positioned the ladder down and Rusev over the ladder and then did his trademark Curb Stomp, slamming Rusev's head on the ladder, cutting him a bit.

Rollins set up the ladder and climbed it to grab the US Title and retain his belt. Afterwards he checked on Sweetie Belle, she was a little out of it but nothing too bad, though he took her to the trainer's room just to be sure.

In the main event, Brock Lesnar had defeated Bray Wyatt in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs match to win the WWE World Heavyweight Title once again.

The Shield and Crusasers watched from the back as Lesnar Celebrated with his title.

"Looks like he's got the belt back", Ambrose said. Roman nodded, "Gonna be hard to dethrone him"

"Hard", Rollins said, "But not impossible"

"One of you should do it", Apple Bloom said. "Don't count on Triple H giving us a shot anytime soon, but there is one way for us, you see The Royal Rumble is around the corner", Rollins turned to Ambrose & Roman, "And we have to enter", he looked to the Crusaders, "All of us"

Apple Bloom looked surprised, "Us? You think we're ready fer The Royal Rumble?"

Rollins nodded, "I think you are at least Abby, you have more match experience this far, you trained harder in the Performance Center and you have a lot of intelligence, your friends are good but you have really stepped up, you said a cutie mark is a symbol of a special talent that you need to earn, I think you can earn one in wrestling if you play your cards right, you're already Intercontinental Champion, second female to win it and the first one to be a pony, you can very we'll be the first female Royal Rumble winner if you try hard enough, because we all are"

Ambrose walked up, "Seth's right Abby, you've come a long way and proved to that Big Red Bastard Kane that you are special", Ambrose looked to the others, "All of you are, you're all strong willed, being away from home so long and still pressing onward, you all have what it takes"

Roman stepped in, "One of us is gonna win the Royal Rumble, I pulled it all last time, I might do it again, or Dean could surprise us, maybe Seth, or one of you 3, but it needs to be one of us"

The Crusaders nodded, The Shield then put their fists out while The Crusaders put their hooves out, as the six fist-hoof bump, they all shouted, "Believe!"

Royal Rumble season came, The Shield & The Crusaders have indeed entered, though they each had to defend their titles before the PPV, which they did, with Roman & Ambrose defeating Los Matadores, Apple Bloom defeating Adam Rose & Seth Rollins defeating Sheamus.

The Crusaders were given a quick rundown of the Rumble, 30 superstars, 2 start out, after every 90 seconds another comes out til all 30 were present, elimination is over the top rope, winner faces the WWE World Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania. Apple Bloom, being the wrestling enthusiast she's grown to be, watched a few Royal Rumbles to get an idea of what to do, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle also took a few notes but Apple Bloom went Twilight Sparkle mode with her observations.

Soon came the Royal Rumble itself, they were in the city of St. Louis, Missouri. Roman got the number one entry while the number 2 entrant was the hometown boy, Randy Orton.

Randy & Roman stared down a bit before the bell rang, signifying the start of the match. The two then started brawling a bit and wasted no time in trying to eliminate each other.

This continued until the next superstar came out, Luke Harper, who went after Roman, both him and Randy double teaming Roman.

Eventually number 4 came out, Darren Young, who went to assist Roman and fought Harper, leaving Roman to deal with Randy. This didn't last long as Harper soon after eliminated Darren Young and proceeded to assault Roman.

Roman held his own until number 5 came out, Scootaloo, she came in and went straight for Randy's legs with her punches.

Harper went to focus on Scootaloo but Roman attacked Harper and managed to keep him away from her as they fought against the corner.

Number 6 was Neville, who went down to help protect Scootaloo, even brawling with Harper a bit, but got a big boot for his troubles.

Number 7 was Justin Gabriel, who went in and immediately went after Roman Reigns, not forgetting what happened at Hell in a Cell. Scootaloo clipped Gabriel's leg to bring him down a bit and started punching his gut, giving Roman enough time to kick Gabriel in the face.

Number 8 was Mark Henry, the World's Strongest Man. He went in and attacked everybody, clotheslines to Gabriel, Randy, Harper, Roman and attempting to stomp on Scootaloo.

Everyone worked together to attack Henry and tried pushing him over the top rope, though he managed to shove them all away and start attacking them bit by bit.

Number 9 was Apple Bloom, who rushed to the ring and stared down Mark Henry a bit and did a 'Bring it' gesture.

"Ambrose taught her well when it comes to being a lunatic", King said.

Mark Henry ran at Apple Bloom but she dodged out the way and kicked his leg a few times before backing away. He tried to go after her but she was pretty quick, soon Scootaloo had joined her in annoying Mark Henry and going after his legs, this lasted until Roman hit Henry with a Superman punch and managed to clothesline Henry over the top rope, eliminating him.

Number 10 was a surprise entry, former WWE Superstar, The Hurricane. Apple Bloom & Scootaloo just stared at him like, what is he? A man dressed up as a Superhero, even wearing a cape. Nonetheless, the crowd loved seeing him there.

Hurricane approached Randy and posed to him, confusing Randy, then suddenly he turned around a bit before thumping Randy in the face and then striking him a bit and went against the ropes to attack again, only for Randy to clothesline him, needless to say, he wasn't amused.

Entry number 11 came out, Titus O'Neil; he came out with his usual barking and went in to attack everyone in the ring. Number 12 was Rusev, who came out waving the Russian Flag and attacking everyone as well. During this scuffle, Roman managed to toss Gabriel out of the ring, eliminating him.

Number 13 was The Miz, he went in and went for Roman but he got knocked back a bit. Number 14 was Wade Barrett, he went to beat down Roman as well, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo attacked his calves and Roman was able to fight Barrett off.

Number 15 was The Big Show, who marched to the ring and stepped over the ropes, shoving back any wrestler who tried to attack him and then started slamming people around.

Number 16 was Heath Slater, who went straight for Apple Bloom, he had a score to settle with her, but she evaded him and drop kicked him a bit, causing him to fall against the corner, and then she ran in for a jumping clothesline.

Number 17 was Dean Ambrose, rushing to the ring and attacking Heath Slater for going after Apple Bloom and then tossing him out the ring. Miz tried to attack Ambrose, only to get tossed himself.

Number 18 was Sheamus, who ran in and did his hammer blows to several superstars, but received a Superman punch from Roman during that. Number 19 was Ryback, who rushed in to attack Roman, the two powerhouses squaring off.

Number 20 was Sweetie Belle, who rushed in and joined her friends and together they attacked Barrett and managed to push him over the top rope, eliminating him. He was enraged after that, slamming the apron of the mat and vowing revenge.

Number 21 was NXT star Sami Zayn, another surprise entrant, he ran in and went after Randy Orton and brawled with him, only to get kneed and slammed against the corner.

"NXT Star Sami Zayn making his Rumble appearance", Cole said.

Luke Harper grabbed Apple Bloom and tried to toss her but she wiggled her way free to break off and ran to a corner. Harper went to attack Apple Bloom but she moved out the way and he went chest first into the corner, and then grabbed him in a position for the Bulldog DDT and managed to pull him over the top rope and make Harper fall out the ring. He stood and looked at her with his crazy eyes as Apple Bloom taunted him.

Number 22 was Seth Rollins, at this point all the Shield & Crusaders were in the Rumble. The Shield used the idea of the Crusaders to gang up on the Big Show and together, they managed to push him over the top rope.

Number 23 was another surprise entrant, former WWE Tag Team Champion, Intercontinental Champion & WWE Champion, Jeff Hardy.

"Jeff Hardy! It's Jeff Hardy!" Cole shouted.

"This crown is going insane!" King shouted.

The crowd went nuts at the sight of Jeff Hardy, who went in and cleaned out with his dropkicks. Titus went to attack Jeff but he ducked and managed to knock Titus over the top rope. Jeff did his signature pose with his fingers, but was hit with a sneak attack from Randy Orton.

Number 24 was John Cena, who went after Rusev and the two started brawling around the ring. Number 25 was Kevin Owens, who rushed to the ring and battled with Ambrose, the two slugging it out. Neville went after Orton but he ducked and clotheslined Neville out the ring.

Number 26 was Cesaro, who rushed to the ring and delivered a few European Uppercuts to everyone in the ring. Number 27 was The Real American Jack Swagger, who stormed to the ring and did a Swagger Splash to Sami Zayn, who had been lying at the corner. Then he did it to Ryback on the other side of the ring and then pounded his chest.

Number 28 was Dolph Ziggler, who ran down and attacked the likes of Randy & Rusev, showing off to the crowd. During this, Rusev attempted to superkick Rollins, but he ducked out of the way, causing Rusev to get caught over the rope, and then Rollins drop-kicked Rusev out the ring.

Orton approached Sweetie Belle with menacing eyes but Hurricane once again stood before Orton, he turned to Sweetie Belle, "Don't worry young lady, I'll save the day!" he turned back to Orton but received an RKO, then was grabbed and tossed out the ring.

Sweetie rolled her eyes, "Wow…My Hero", she said with blatant sarcasm.

Number 29 was Kofi Kingston, doing the New Day clap. He went in to attack everyone, and focused some of his attacks on Jeff Hardy, though Hardy fought him away and did a wheel kick to him. Sheamus attempted to Brogue Kick Ziggler, but Ziggler ducked and super kicked Sheamus over the top rope.

Number 30 was Daniel Bryan, who came out to a chorus of yes chants. The Ring was packed, no more superstars coming out, it was time for Eliminations.

Ziggler went to attack Owens but he hit a Pop Up Powerbomb to Ziggler and slammed him down hard, then he tossed Ziggler out the ring. Zayn also went after Owens, having his own history dating back to their Ring of Honor days, after a brief scuffle, Owens tossed Zayn out the ring.

Soon he and Cena faced off and they started slugging a bit, Cena attempted to jump Owens out with an Attitude Adjustment, but Owens fought out and fought with Cena to the ropes. Once Cena missed a punch, Owens capitalized by kicking his guy and then punching him back and ran against the ropes to take out Cena.

Cena had moved and attempted to Clothesline Owens out the ring, but Owens stayed in and then kicked Cena back, Cena ran to attack again but Owens managed to toss him out.

"Kevin Owens is cleaning house!" JBL said.

Kevin Owens went to attack Rollins but Rollins fought back and attacked him a bit before hitting a jumping kick to his head, the Crusaders all ran in for a shoulder ram and knocked him to the ropes, in which The Shield worked together to eliminate Owens. Owens was infuriated and slammed the mat a few times angrily.

During this, Orton snuck in and managed to toss Roman out of the ring. Owens took the time to Powerbomb Roman on the ring apron, injuring his back before storming off.

The Shield & Crusaders had no time to check on Roman or worry, Orton was still fighting with the whole group. Soon he was joined by Ryback, he helped fight the group away, though Ambrose kneed his gut and tossed him out the ring.

Sweetie Belle was kicking Randy's leg, but he picked her up and threw her over the top ropes, landing hard on the mat outside. Rollins became infuriated and assaulted Randy hard, but Randy managed to toss Rollins over, taking him out.

Meanwhile Kingston & Hardy were fighting; both at the ropes, trying to take each other out, but Cesaro & Swagger rushed in and pushed them both over the top ropes, eliminating them. They then turned to each other, put their hands over their hearts and shouted "We the People" for old time's sake.

Then suddenly Bryan ran in and did a clothesline to both of them out the ring at the same time, ending the Real Americans reunion. Around this point, Orton had tossed out Scootaloo, eliminating her.

The Final Four were Dean Ambrose, Apple Bloom, Randy Orton & Daniel Bryan. Ambrose & Apple Bloom turned to Bryan, before gesturing to Randy. Bryan grinned and turned to Randy, and the 3 started to triple team him in an attempt to eliminate Orton, but he was able to fight back for a bit. He threw several punches and even hit Ambrose and he went against the topes and rebounded and hit a running clothesline to take Orton down.

Bryan picked up Orton and tried to toss him but Orton reversed and threw Bryan over the ropes, though he hung on. Orton went after Ambrose but Ambrose kicked him and hit Dirty Deeds before finally tossing Orton out.

Apple Bloom noticed Bryan's situation and ran in to do a spring board kick to the face, taking Bryan out of the ring.

All that remained were Apple Bloom & Dean Ambrose; the two just looked at each other, odd situation. Ambrose didn't wanna fight Apple Bloom since she's become like a little sister to him, and Apple Bloom doesn't want to fight the one who has taken her in and taken care of her.

But they knew what they must do, and nodded to each other and got into position. Ambrose went in after Apple Bloom but she dodged and drop kicked his legs a few times. Ambrose knew to keep a small distance and then maneuver around to stomp at Apple Bloom, carefully not to really hurt her.

Apple Bloom managed to get back and went after the legs but Ambrose knew her game pretty well and managed to do a few shots, though pulling his punches a bit. Apple Bloom looked unhappy, "Ah know yer holding back! No one else holds back! Ah want you at yer best!"

Ambrose looked conflicted, a rare feeling for him, he loves picking fighters, either with his favorite wrestlers, his bosses, even total strangers on the streets, having once almost lost his finger in a fight, though he enjoyed it. But Apple Bloom means a lot to him, taking care of her for almost a year has made them close. Apple Bloom realized his struggles but she knew wrestlers must do their best at all times.

"Ah know you don't wanna hurt me, ah don't wanna hurt you, but we're wrestlers! And we fight! Its competition, ah won't hate you, just give me your best shot!"

JBL groaned, "They're turning wrestling into some lovey dovey moment, damn ponies"

Ambrose nodded, "Fine, but only because you want it…you got heart, you deserve my best!" He went in with a little more aggression, slamming down his elbows but Apple Bloom moved and rushed in to punch Ambrose's face.

He rubbed it, hard hitter and kicked her face before stomping away and then pounding on her before stopping to take a breath. He looked to her getting up, he felt a wave of guilt but knows it's what she wants, so he went in to attack again but she moved and ran in with a ram to his gut and then attacked his leg with some clobbering blows, then ran against the ropes to attack again but he kicked her in the face and quickly grabbed her and tossed her over the top ropes, not wanting to fight her any longer than he needed to.

However she held on and dangled, Ambrose hated to do this but he ran against the ropes and did a jumping front dropkick to knock her off the ropes and eliminating her.

"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble! Dean Ambrose!"

'Retaliation' played as Ambrose celebrated winning the Royal Rumble, he has a match against the WWE Champion at WresteMania, who so far was still Brock Lesnar. He went to the middle ropes to celebrate before going out the ring and bringing in Apple Bloom and holding her up as if wanting the crowd to cheer her.

"She's a tough girl! The toughest girl around! And I love her for that!"

He turned her to him and kissed her head before hugging her, "I love you, I'm sorry I hurt you, and I really don't give a crap how this makes me look, but I love you"

Apple Bloom hugged him back, "Ah love you too, yer my second big brother, I'm proud of you, yer going to WrestleMania, yer gonna win the WWE World Heavyweight Title, and I'll be the happiest filly for you"

Soon Roman, Rollins, Sweetie & Scootaloo went down to celebrate with Ambrose for his win, then Ambrose pointed to the WrestleMania logo as fireworks went off around it.

Ambrose was going to WrestleMania.

* * *

 **WrestleMania is coming, as is the final chapter of this story.**


	14. The Road to WrestleMania

**Get ready for WrestleMania**

* * *

After the show, Ambrose went to the back with his friends and was greeted by other participants who wanted to congratulate him.

"Great work Ambrose, you deserve it", Sami said.

"Nice job, you're heading places, you too Roman, and especially you Seth", Jeff Hardy said.

Cena patted Ambrose, "You did great out there, you brought your A-Game and it worked out for you"

Neville also approached Ambrose, "Go big at WrestleMania". Scootaloo approached Neville and hugged him, "Thanks for helping me out there"

Neville returned the hug, "Any time"

Daniel Bryan approached them, "I hope the fans don't start hating you, every year they want me to win, and I was pretty close, but the better man won"

Apple Bloom grew concerned, "Wait, I'm the one who eliminated you...will people hate me fer that? I'm sorry for doing it but-"

"Don't be, it's every person for themselves, you're a great wrestler for your size, and you can only get better, don't worry, there's still next year, and besides, I didn't need the Rumble to Main Event WrestleMania, I just want to be WWE Champion, and I will get the belt back eventually"

Ambrose grinned, "Maybe I'll give you a shot when I win at WrestleMania". Apple Bloom spoke up, "If you'd like, ah can give you a shot at my title"

Daniel shook his head, "I don't want a shot out of pity, I want to earn my shot against your belt"

"Truth be told, I'd love to fight you, you're very experienced, even if ah lose I'll still get a learning experience"

Bryan nodded, "Good point, ok we run it by Triple H and we can have a match somewhere down the line"

Apple Bloom grinned, "Ah can't wait!"

They all left the room, Roman sat on the chair, still in pain from the powerbomb. "You ok Roman? How'd the doctors let you go back out there?"

"They didn't, I just went, I wanted to congratulate you, though my back hurts like hell". Ambrose helped Roman up, "Let's get you back to the trainer's room"

Scootaloo approached Roman, "Will you be ok?" Roman nodded, "I can handle it, it's the price of being a wrestler, learning to handle pain".

They all assisted Roman to the trainer's room.

The next night on RAW, the match between Bryan & Apple Bloom was made official, plus a match between Roman & Owens based on what happened the previous night at the Rumble. Roman wasn't cleared to wrestle, so Owens instead fought Rollins. Curiously during the match, J & J came out and caused a distraction with Jamie getting the ref's attention.

At first it seems like Joey wanted to help Seth, he grabbed a chair and entered the ring, but instead of hitting Seth, he hit Rollins and left the ring. Sweetie wanted to do something, but Jamie kicked her to prevent her from using her magic. Then Owens hit his Pop-Up powerbomb and pinned Rollins for the 3 count.

When Sweetie went into the ring to help Rollins, Owens hit her with the same Pop-up Powerbomb and left the ring with a sinister grin on his face.

A similar situation happened on Smackdown, Owens faces Ambrose and then J & J came out to cause the distraction that cost Ambrose the match. Owens can now brag that he beat The Royal Rumble winner and is owed a Title Match should Ambrose win at WresteMania.

Following RAW Owens teamed with J & J to have a match with Ambrose, Rollins & Apple Bloom. During the match Owens had abandoned J & J Security and left them to the mercy of Ambrose, Rollins & Apple Bloom. They were pinned after Apple Bloom hit the bulldog DDT and pinned Jamie.

Owens rushed back in afterwards to attack the trio, even threatening to powerbomb Ambrose on the ring apron until Roman made his return and fought away with Owens. After the match though, Big Show came out and hit his KO Punch on Rollins, then on Ambrose, then on Apple Bloom before leaving the ring.

On Smackdown, Owens was allowed to pick a partner for a Tag Team Title match against Roman & Dean. He didn't want a partner but since he had no choice, he picked someone who's had history with them, Nexus member Michael Tarver. However they were unsuccessful in winning the titles after Roman speared Tarver. Owens hit the powerbomb on Tarver through a table for his failure and left while Big Show came out to attack Roman & Dean, until Rollins made the save.

Soon came the PPV, Rollins had a match against The Big Show for the US Title. due to his recent interferences. Rollins was able to outmaneuver him by using his speed to tire out the giant Big Show and drop kicked his leg to make him hit the ground face first before hitting his curb stomp to pin Big Show.

Rollins celebrated until J & J came out to attack him. After pummeling him, he managed to shove them off but was hit with a surprise attack from Triple H, shocking the crowd. He grabbed Rollins and looked him in the eye, "I made you Rollins! I made you the star you are! I made you, and now I will destroy you!" he then hit Rollins with a Pedigree and left him laying in the ring.

Sweetie went into the ring to check on Rollins when the lights went out. When they came back on, Luke Harper was standing right next to her and looking at her with his crazy eyes, freaking her out. He said one thing, "Your king sends his regards!" he then grabbed her and tossed her in the air and hit her with a Discus Clothesline on her way down. He did his 'eyes' taunt and left the ring, leaving Sweetie Belle down and out.

Roman had his match with Owens, it was a real brawler type match, a test of strength between Roman & Owens. For every hard strike Roman delivered, Owens would hit a powerful slam. The finish came when Owens countered Roman's spear into a Pop Up Powerbomb and pinned him for the 3 count. After the match, Owens cleared the announce table and grabbed Reigns for a powerbomb and slammed him through the table.

Scootaloo started yelling at Owens, and got a Powerbomb for her troubles. After he left, the lights went out, once they came on, this time Erick Rowan was in the ring, standing around with his sheep mask and looking down on Scootaloo. He picked her up and hit her with a Full Nelson Slam. He took off the sheep mask and placed it on Scootaloo before walking out muttering, "King Sombra..."

Come the main event, Apple Bloom stood across the ring from Daniel Bryan, despite her power face, she was very excited for this match. Bryan won the Main Event of WrestleMania once, plus his experience in the indies, big opportunity.

The match started, Apple Bloom found her usual tactic of evade and attack wouldn't help much since Bryan was just as quick and knew her game plan. Each time she went to attack, Bryan would evade and do a quick kick before retreating back.

Those kicks hurt but Apple Bloom wouldn't relent, she went in a bit stronger and got a few shots but he was outmaneuvering her. It was clear that his skills would be too much for her, though she managed to survive for the time being until he got her in his 'Yes Lock', or a variation that would work on her size. It looked like she would tap until the lights went out and a loud "Deh!" was heard.

When the lights came back on, Bray Wyatt was standing there, he had then attacked Daniel Bryan and tossed him it the ring, then he looked to Apple Bloom with a sinister smile as she was recovering from the 'Yes Lock'. He picked her up and hit his 'Sister Abigail' on her and kneeled down with a laugh.

"Your King calls for you!" He started his maniacal chuckle as 'Live in Fear' played through the arena. Daniel Bryan regained composure and went into the ring to help out Apple Bloom, she was out of it. As he tended to her, soon Dean Ambrose also came down to check up on her, she started to move a bit, a bit dizzy but she would be fine. The two escorted her to the back for some further check up.

The night ended with Brock Lesnar retaining the WWE Title against Randy Orton, with Ambrose having shown up towards the end to watch the match and stare down against Lesnar.

The next night on RAW, there were several things to answer for, is Ambrose ready for Lesnar? Will Roman Reigns get revenge on Kevin Owens? How will Seth Rollins react to what The Authority did to him? And what does The Wyatt Family want with The Cutie Mark Crusaders?

First out to the ring were The Shield & The Crusaders, they weren't happy, they looked pretty furious after last night.

Rollins was the first to speak, "Triple H! Get your ass down here right now! I have a score to settle with you!"

They waited in the ring for a bit, Rollins pacing around, Ambrose having his spaz moments, Apple Bloom shouting at the stage, suddenly 'King of Kings' played, and Triple H came out to the stage, microphone in hand.

Before he could speak, Rollins shouted, "Just what the hell was that about attacking me at Fast Lane the way you did!? Huh!? Are you freaken serious!? You jumped me after I defeated that big dumb giant along with those useless security guards, what's wrong Hunter!? Can't fight me like a man!?" Why don't you-"

"Shut your mouth already!" Triple H shouted, causing more irritation from Rollins, he then started speaking, "Look, I get you're not happy about what I did, but I did what was Best for Business, and you lately aren't what's best for business".

Rollins was really curious now, what was Triple H talking about, "Hey maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm the United States Champion, or are you jealous that you've never held this Title? Huh is that it?"

"Rollins, I'm a 13 time World Champion, I don't need the United States Title, though I'm sure I'd make a better champion than you, point is that-"

"Hold up!" Rollins shouted, "Better than me? What is that a challenge? You want a shot at this belt Hunter? Well come on, I'm standing right here, I'm ready for a fight, bring it on!"

Triple H put his hand up, "Easy there hotshot, I never said I would challenge you, not that you'd last, but my point is that-"

"What do you mean wouldn't last!? Prove it, face me! Face me for this Title!" Rollins shouted. Triple H looked annoyed, "Rollins, I'm a busy man, I don't have time for someone like you, I'm here to address The Cutie Mark Crusaders, now last night all 3 of you were attacked by The Wyatt Family, correct?" The Crusaders nodded angrily, "I don't know why they attacked you, but it looks like they're trying to issue a challenge for you, so here's the thing girls, come WrestleMania, you're gonna have your first math on the Grandest Stage of them all, you 3 will team up to face the Wyatt Family in a 6 Person Tag".

The Crusaders looked a bit interested in that, though The Shield looked concerned, Roman spoke, "Hunter they're too dangerous for these girls".

"Hey they went through Hell in a Cell, I think they can handle The Wyatt Family, just because you 3 have a horrible win-loss record against them doesn't mean that The Crusaders won't fair any better...though like student like teacher as they say, right?" Triple H had a sinister smile.

Apple Bloom spoke on the mic, "We accept their challenge, wouldn't mind knocking the crazy out of those 3 weirdos, though you still have to answer for yer sins against Seth Rollins".

Triple H glared, "Watch yourself kid, now Ambrose, you also have a match at WresteMania, winning The Royal Rumble means you'll be able to face Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Title at WrestleMania, I hope you're ready for a trip to Suplex City".

Ambrose had a sick smile, "I'm more than ready, when I leave WrestleMania, I'm gonna be the one with that WWE Title around my waist, I will slay The Beast!"

Triple H simply said, "We'll see about that", he then left the stage, Rollins looked a bit unsatisfied and shouted a bit before the song 'Fight' played & Kevin Owens made his way to the stage, with Roman glaring at him, "By the way, I beat you last night Roman Reigns, in fact now I can say I beat all 3 of you Shield guys, so Ambrose, if you win that Title, and that's a big if, I'm coming for it".

Roman spoke again, "Why don't you come down here and say that!?" Owens backed away a bit, "Um Roman, I already beat you, I got nothing to prove to you".

"Nothing to prove? You got lucky last night, how about one more round? I'm ready to knock the teeth out of your mouth", Roman taunted. Owens looked like he was gonna come to the ring, but he changed his mind last minute and said, "Another time maybe".

Roman looked furious that Owens walked off, crowd booing. The Shield & The Crusaders weren't done yet, they had one major task ahead of them, focusing on WrestleMania.

Weeks passed by, leading up to the big event, The Wyatt Family cut several promos on the Cutie Mark Crusaders, describing them as poor lost children who have wandered into false idols who won't get them anywhere, though Apple Bloom's counter argument is that the friendship they have with The Shield will only make them stronger and ready to fight.

The mind games intensified for weeks, various promos, girls finding sheep masks everywhere, constantly hearing "Follow the Buzzards", almost getting to them a bit. At one point, after Apple Bloom successfully defended her IC Title against R-Truth, the Wyatts showed up and laid Apple Bloom to waist. the Crusaders tried helping but they also got over powered and beaten down. Bray Wyatt clearly enjoyed what he was doing, it was sickening to others.

Roman & Owens continued to cross paths, attacking each other at every opportunity, crossing paths more than once, got to a point where Owens nearly cost Roman & Ambrose a Tag Title Match against The Usos, and the two started brawling afterwards. Due to this a match at WrestleMania was set, Kevin Owens vs. Roman Reigns in a no DQ match.

Rollins continued to badger & taunt Triple H week in and week out, demanding to face him at WrestleMania. After a match Rollins had against Ryback, J & J came out with Big Show to attack Rollins a bit. Ryback ignored it at first, but soon felt some pity for Rollins, so he rushed into the ring and helped to fight away The Authority. Soon Triple H came out with his sledgehammer and attacked both Ryback & Rollins with it. He then looked down to Rollins and said, "You want your match? You got it, WrestleMania, you and me for the US Title".

Triple H left the ring with a Satisfied grin on his face, though Rollins felt some sense of accomplishment, having goaded Triple H into a match at WrestleMania.

Soon came time for the big event itself, WresteMania, sold out in Texas in a huge Stadium.

WrestleMania had a stacked card this year and the event opened with the No DQ match between Roman Reigns & Kevin Owens.

'Fight' played first as Owens made his way to the ring, cocky attitude and all. 'The Truth Reigns' played for Roman Reigns, coming in through the crowd as normal, though as soon as he got in the ring, Owens went for the offence and attacked him, the ref signaling for the match to start.

Owens pummeled Roman into the corner and started beating down on him, and then slamming him around the ring. He picked up Roman and hit a few strikes before Roman started to counter and then kick Owens and then hit him with a clothesline and did a brief pose to the crowd with an intense face before going in to attack again, but Owens countered and hit a few forearms to Roman.

Roman then kneed Owens and tossed him out the ring, with Roman quickly following outside and then stomped on Owens a few times before grabbing a chair, ready to strike down but Owens moved and did a side kick to Roman's gut, making him drop the chair. He then shoved Roman into the steel steps.

Roman held his back in pain but managed to dodge an oncoming kick from Owens, causing him to knock the steps over. Owens went to attack again but Roman stuck him a few times and knocked him over. Roman then grabbed the steel steps and rammed into Owens and then slammed the steps down on him.

He picked up Owens and started to strike him a bit, but Owens shoved Roman away and hit a strong clothesline. Owens then picked up Roman and slammed him on the announce table and pummeled him a bit. The commentators moved away, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Owens then grabbed the chair Roman dropped and attempted to slam down, but Roman moved out the way and went in to attack Owens a bit.

The two continued to brawl outside the ring for a bit, several shots traded, Owens at one point finally hitting Roman with the chair and assaulted him a bit before throwing him in the ring. Owens went to attack some more but Roman hit his gut a bit before shoving him away and going for a Superman punch, but Owens ducked and then hit Roman with a package slam and went for a cover but only got a two count.

They continued to battle a bit, Owens at one point set a table in the corner and grabbed Roman for a powerbomb, but Roman managed to counter out of it and then hit a Samoan Drop on Owens for a two count. They got up and started trading several shots to each other, the two having cuts on their heads from the hard strikes and weapon usage. Owens managed to hit Roman with a back body drop and he landed near the table.

When Roman got up Owens stuck him hard and made him fall down against the table. He went to the opposite corner and went for a cannonball splash but Roman dodged and Owens went through the table. Roman then went to the opposite corner and waited for Owens to stand up, once he was on his feet, Roman hit a viscous spear to Owens and pinned him for a 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Roman Reigns!" Lillian said as 'The Truth Reigns' played throughout the arena. Roman could barely stand, having been taken to the limit by Owens and rolled out the ring, making his way to the back. Owens got up a moment later and looked displeased at the loss, muttering something about Roman being lucky and went to the back himself.

Later on the familiar video package of The Wyatt Family played, "We're here". Soon the arena went dark as 'Live in Fear' played and all 3 members of The Wyatt Family, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper & Erick Rowan, made their way to the ring, Wyatt leading the way with his lantern.

Once Wyatt blew out the lantern, the entrance music ended and the lights came back on, Wyatt then entered the ring erratically and looked to the stage with his brothers beside him, calling out the Crusaders.

"Your king calls for you girls! King Sombra welcomes you back home!"

' _Look here, are 3 little ponies, ready to sing for this crowd, listen up, cause here's our story, and we're gonna sing it VERY LOUD'_

'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders' played as The Crusaders made their way to the ring, though they were actually singing the entrance theme as they went to the ring, mostly Scootaloo, the others only joining for the chorus.

 _'We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and we're gonna find out who we are, and we'll never stop the jouney, not until we get out Cutie Marks!'_

The girls stood together and did 'The Shield' triple fist bump pose as Apple Bloom held up her Intercontinental Title. Wyatt just glared at the 3 girls with a sick smile, Harper just looked with his crazy eyes, and Rowan took off his sheep mask.

"Am I the only one who hates that song? Seriously, those girls can't sing well", JBL said.

"They sing just fine, besides according to Seth Rollins, Sweetie Belle has the singing voice of an angel", Cole said.

"I heard she sings him lullabies sometimes to help him get to sleep, especially after a stressful day", King said.

Once the bell rang, Wyatt sent Rowan in to start the match; Scootaloo stepped up as the first challenger. Now at this point, Scootaloo is second to Apple Bloom when it comes to wrestling matches, having only wrestled a few times, as compared to Apple Bloom who's wrestled several times, and Sweetie Belle who hasn't wrestled that much.

Rowan went in to stomp on Scootaloo but she rolled out the way and then punched his legs a few times, moving quickly to make sure he doesn't grab her. Rowan stomped down a few times but Scootaloo rushed around the ring to avoid and then ran in to hit Rowan in the gut a few times, but the luck ran out when Rowan caught her with a big boot.

Scootaloo backed away to her corner; Sweetie Belle tagged in and entered the ring. Harper held his hand out for Rowan to tag him in, which he obliged. Sweetie pranced around the ring a bit while Harper just stared; his stare was quite scary and intimidating. She wasn't gonna let it get to her and she simply taunted him a bit before kicking his legs a bit and then hit a dropkick on his leg.

Sweetie continued to attack his leg until he hit her with a kick to her face and then picked her up and slammed her down hard. He grabbed her and put her in a corner where he elbowed at her and tossed her to the other side while shouting, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" in an odd sort of way.

Sweetie Belle started to stand but Harper stomped on her a bit and kicked her back to her corner. Sweetie immediately tagged out to Apple Bloom, who went in ready for a fight. Harper went to attack Apple Bloom but she hit a strong front dropkick to his gut, and then ran to her corner and ran in for another front dropkick, knocking him back more. She got riled up and did one final dropkick, able to knock Harper back to the Wyatt corner.

Bray Wyatt then tagged himself in and stood across from Apple Bloom, each with a sadistic smile, Wyatt looking a bit maniacal, Apple Bloom doing a Dean Ambrose inspired smile, showing that she's not gonna let Wyatt get in her head.

Wyatt held his arms out, "We only want to get you back to your king!" Apple Bloom glared, "Tell King Sombra he can go to hell!"

Wyatt chuckled a bit before going to attack Apple Bloom but she dodged out the way and did a few strong kicks and then did a chop block to the back of his leg. Wyatt then kicked Apple Bloom away and then picked her p to slam her, but she countered with a drop kick to his face, making him stumble.

She then went and did another dropkick, knocking Wyatt into a corner, and then she rushed in and got to the top rope and got in good position to strike Wyatt in the face a few times before doing a strong kick to his head and then jumping in to do a DDT, bringing Wyatt down.

Apple Bloom riled up the crowd and waited for Wyatt to get up a bit and then attacked him a few more times with punches and kicks and then ran back a little and rushed in to do another dropkick but Wyatt caught her and did a side slam, taking her down and posing to the crowd, "Where is her magic now! The Magic of Friendship is nothing compared to my power!"

The crowd booed him, as did the Crusaders, who were yelling at him to shut his mouth, all Wyatt did was bow to them in a mocking way. The match continued on, the Wyatts and the Crusaders tagging in and out, though Apple Bloom handled herself a bit better than her teammates, but Scootaloo, being something of an athlete herself thanks to her skills with her scooter, was able to handle herself, knowing how to pace herself and moved pretty quickly. Scootaloo herself had gotten a few lessons from Neville and Baron Corbin.

Towards the end of the match, The referee got hurt when Wyatt attempted to attack Apple Bloom in the corner, but she moved and the referee got hit, taking him down.

At this point, the other Wyatt guys came into the ring and started to attack The Crusaders, the match was going into chaos. Harper & Rowan left the ring to grab some chairs, much to the disgust of the commentators.

"Aw come on! Is this necessary!?" Cole shouted.

Before they can enter the ring, two guys appeared form the crowd and attacked Harper & Rowan.

"Who are those guys!?" King asked.

Cole got a good look at them, "They're from NXT! Enzo Amrore & Colin Cassidy!"

Indeed NXT team Enzo Amore, alongside his partner Big Cass, had shown up to ringside and attacked Harper and Rowan respectively and slammed them against the barricade. They both glared into the ring and ran in, staring down Bray Wyatt, who looked unsure of this situation.

"Why are you here!?" he shouted at them. Enzo grinned at him before gesturing to Cass to attack. Wyatt managed to fight them off a bit but they overpowered him. Eventually Wyatt managed to shove away Cass and hit Enzo with a diving crossbody attack before focusing soley on Cass.

Then another NXT star arrived, The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin, who went in and ambushed Wyatt from behind and started stomping away at him. Outside Harper is trying to recover, but was suddenly hit with a superkick.

"It's Tyler Breeze! He just hit the Supermodel Kick!" Cole shouted.

Tyler Breeze looked to the ring and went in to attack Bray Wyatt. Didn't just stop there, others like Sami Zayn, Finn Balor, Hideo Itami, Solomon Crowe & Samoa Joe came to the ring to attack The Wyatt Family, even NXT Graduate Neville came out to help during this situation.

After Harper and Rowan were dealt with, the NXT stars focused on Bray Wyatt, they surrounded him as it looked like he was trying to plea to them. Tyler went in and did his 'Beauty Shot' wheel kick, then Enzo & Cass did their Rocket Launcher splash to Wyatt. They picked up Wyatt and Itami did his running Kick to the face, Balor went to the top rope and did his 'Coup D'état' Foot Stomp on his chest.

They then got Wyatt to the corner and Sami Zayn did his 'Hellluva Kick' running boot, then Samoa Joe put Wyatt on the top rope and did his 'Muscle Buster' attack. Solomone Crowe did his 'Crow Bar' submission before setting Wyatt up for Neville's 'Red Arrow' Corkscrew Shooting Star Press.

They got him up once more so that Apple Bloom can do her bulldog DDT and then covered Wyatt as the NXT stars left the ring. The referee managed to recover and did a slow 3 count, resulting in a win for the Crusaders.

"Here are your winners, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle, The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Lillian said. The girls celebrated with the NXT stars, big win for them at WrestleMania and they all made their way out the ring.

"The NXT stars coming to help out their pupils", Cole stated.

Next match was for the US Title. 'The Game' played as Triple H came to the ring, in style as he arrived sitting on a throne being pulled by a few slaves, then standing and walking to the ring with a purpose. After he arrived, 'Second Coming' played as Rollins made his way to the ring with his US Title. Once in the ring they had an intense stare down. Once the bell rang, they started slugging it out, not relenting on their strikes.

They spent the first few minutes of the match striking each other and taking a break to stare down. They also locked up several times, trying to overpower each other, Triple H had more physical strength, but Rollins was a bit craftier.

They continued their fight, brawling all around the ring, trying to take each other out. Triple H hit Rollins with his 'Double A Spinebuster', and looked down on Rollins, "You could have been bigger! You threw it all away for your useless friendship! They'll never amount to anything, now neither will you!"

He picked up Rollins but Rollins kicked Triple H in the gut and punched him back and did a dropkick to the corner and rushed in with a few more strikes, yelling at Triple H, "I don't need you! I didn't need you in ROH! I definitely don't need you here! Besides if there's one thing I've learned from Sweetie Belle…", he threw Triple H on the ground and kicked him in the face before kneeling down to him, "Friendship is Magic!", he pinned Triple H but only got a two count.

Rollins looked frustrated and continued to attack, but Triple H fought back, they brawled for several minutes, locking each other in submissions, mostly headlocks, but soon Rollins managed to counter out and hit Triple H with a turnbuckle powerbomb and hit his curb Stomp then went for a pin.

"One, two-", much to the surprise of Rollins, Triple H kicked out. He looked furious and continued to attack, but Triple H started fighting back and then did his knee buster, smashing the face of Rollins on his knee, and then hitting a pedigree.

He pinned him but only got a two count, infuriating Triple H and he started yelling at the referee, threatening to fire him over the two count. During the distraction, Rollins attacked Triple H and the two continued to brawl.

Triple H continued to fight and managed to hit Rollins with a second pedigree, but only a two count, now Triple H was furious and left the ring and looked under the apron and grabbed a sledgehammer and went back inside the ring.

The ref started yelling at Triple H to drop the weapon but Triple H ignored him and went to strike Rollins with the hammer, but Rollins managed to move out the way and kick Triple H back, knocking the ref down a moment, stunning him.

During that Rollins quickly grabbed the sledgehammer and hit Triple H in the gut while the ref had his back turned and tossed it out and quickly hit Triple H with a curb stomp and pinned him for a 3 count.

"Here is your winner and STILL WWE United States Champion, Seth Rollins!" Lillian said as Rollins held up his US Title in victory. He looked down to Triple H a moment as he was being helped out of the ring and he got to the second turnbuckle and celebrated with his title.

Sweetie Belle rushed to the ring and hugged Seth for his win, "I knew you could do it!" Rollins picked her up and hugged her for a bit and left the ring with her.

Other matches happened, including Ryback vs. Big Show, Ziggler vs. Bryan, Cena vs. Neville & The Undertaker vs. Sting.

Soon came time for the Main Event, 'Retaliation' played as Dean Ambrose made his way to the ring. 'The Next Big Thing' played as Brock Lesnar came down with Paul Heyman in his corner.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, in this corner the challenger, hailing from Cincinnati Ohio, The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose!"

The crowd cheered for Ambrose, "In this corner, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar!"

Lesnar posed with his belt and waited a bit before the bell rang and the match started.

Ambrose, being the Lunatic he was, rushed in to attack Lesnar but Lesnar caught him and tossed him back and rushed in with a clothesline. He picked up Ambrose and hit a German Suplex.

"Suplex City time!" Heyman shouted. Lesnar continued to attack Ambrose with his suplexes, after hitting 5, Ambrose rolled out the ring to catch a breather. Brock leaves the ring to pursue Ambrose, but he did a dropkick to Lesnar's legs, causing him to trip and Lesnar went face first into the ring pole.

"Thank you Abby!" Ambrose said and rushed in to capitalize on Lesnar being stunned and attacked some more, pummeling Lesnar. Lesnar managed to shove Ambrose off and when Ambrose went to attack again, Lesnar caught him and hit a belly to belly suplex.

Ambrose was in some slight pain as Lesnar picked him up and threw him into the ring, hell-bent on continuing his assault, tossing Ambrose to a corner and elbowing him and pummeling him. He then pulled Ambrose into a harsh clothesline.

During all this, Apple Bloom came to ringside to support Ambrose, "Come on Dean! You can do it!"

Lesnar looked to her and chuckled, "Did you like your last trip to suplex city little filly?" Apple Bloom didn't look pleased, "Y'all aint funny Lesnar!"

"Settle down little filly, go back to the stables where you belong!" Lesnar shouted, infuriating Apple Bloom, "Hey! You ain't the only farmer! Mah family runs an Apple Farm!"

"That's nice, I run two farms", Lesnar taunted, though the distraction allowed Ambrose to capitalize and attack him a bit, kicking Lesnar in the legs and striking his torso a few times.

Lesnar simply shoved Ambrose away and then as he rebounded, he hit Ambrose with another suplex. Lesnar taunted to the crowd as Apple Bloom cheered on Ambrose.

Heyman laughed at Apple Bloom's cheers, "Hey, little girl, you're wasting your breath! It's only a matter of time!"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes and continued cheering for Ambrose. Lesnar got Lesnar on his shoulders and hit an F-5 and pinned Ambrose, luckily Ambrose got his foot on the rope, breaking the pin.

Lesnar looked unhappy, "You're just delaying the inevitable!" he picked up Ambrose and started kneeing him in the gut and then tossed Ambrose across the ring. He went to attack again but Ambrose managed to kick his gut a few times and elbowed Lesnar hard.

Lesnar went to attack but Ambrose ducked and did a jumping DDT to take Lesnar down, but he immediately got back up. Ambrose started pummeling but Lesnar hit Ambrose hard in the face, causing him to rebound against the ropes, but Ambrose came back with a clothesline to take Lesnar down, stunning him a bit.

"He's got Lesnar down, he needs to Capitalize!" Cole shouted.

Ambrose got up quickly and stomped down on Lesnar, at this point doing just about anything to keep Lesnar down, then going to the top rope and setting up for a diving elbow. He then jumped down with his elbow and took Lesnar down again; he was on fire and literally had Lesnar on the ropes.

Ambrose attacked more and managed to hit his Dirty Deeds DDT but only got a two count, causing some frustration from Ambrose. He looked to Lesnar, "Stay down you son of a bitch!" He stomped on him but Lesnar managed to catch a foot and shove Ambrose back and rushed in for a strong clothesline, then picked Ambrose up for some German Suplexes, he managed to hit two, keeping his arms wrapped around for another, however Ambrose grabbed the ring ropes to protect himself.

Lesnar tried to pull and eventually got him away and did another but Ambrose managed to do a back flip, landing on his feet, surprising everyone. Lesnar turned around and Ambrose set up for his Dirty Deeds DDT but Lesnar punched his gut a bit and shoved Ambrose against the ropes but once again he did the rebound clothesline to knock Lesnar down.

Lesnar got up and struck Ambrose hard and set him up for another F-5 but Ambrose managed to hop off and did a schoolboy roll-up to Lesnar, "1, 2, 3!"

The bell rang, Ambrose had just pinned Lesnar, taking everyone by surprise, from Heyman, to Lesnar, to Heyman, The Commentators, Apple Bloom and even Ambrose himself.

"Here is your winner and NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose!"

'Retaliation' played as Ambrose celebrated his win with an excited smile, even grew even more excited as The Refree handed him the WWE Title. Ambrose fell to his knees, hugging the belt, almost in tears after winning.

Apple Bloom rushed into the ring and hugged him, herself feeling teary eyed, so happy for Ambrose. During the celebration, Lesnar just watched Ambrose, still in shock over the loss. Soon The other Sheild & Crusaders came out to celebrate with Ambrose, feeling very happy for their friend.

During this, Lesnar approached Ambrose, a look of slight irritation on his face. Ambrose just glared, ready for another fight if need be, but much to their surprise, Lesnar extended his hand as a sign of good sportsmanship.

Ambrose hesitantly shook his hand as Lesnar said, "Enjoy your win, next time you won't be so lucky".

Ambrose grinned, "We'll see about that Brock".

Lesnar nodded and left the ring with Heyman following, keeping an eye on The Shield & Crusaders, somewhat impressed by what transpired.

Ambrose continued to celebrate with his title as Triple H watched in the back, feeling a bit irate, with Stephanie by his side. Soon he heard a knock on the door and a familiar person entered, "Feeling ok there Hunter?"

Triple H grinned, "Good to see you again Dave".

In Triple H's room was his partner in Evolution, Batista, who looked like he was ready to do business.

As they were in the ring, they heard a Gong as the lights went off. After a few minutes, the Gong happened again and The Undertaker was standing in the ring, freaking out everyone, especially The Crusaders, who know off what The Undertaker was capable off.

Undertaker, mic in hand, looked to the girls and spoke, "Your time will come soon…contrary to what Bray Wyatt told you, your King won't welcome you home, unless you were captured and ready for enslavement", he approached them, "However, I am close to breaking his portal, his power is strong but my power is not to be underestimated, I promise to get you girls home, and I promise it will be soon".

The Crusaders looked happy, but confused, Apple Bloom grabbed the mic, "Why are you helping us sir?"

Undertaker spoke again, "Because I know you're lost, my job is to help those lost souls, living or not, plus his power is dangerous, if he comes here, all hope is lost, we need to get you home, I know your sisters are probably waiting for you, I have made some contact with your world, I spoke with your Princess Luna, the fate of your world, this world and many worlds are up in the air, and if we don't end this soon, all hope is lost".

The Crusaders nodded, then Ambrose grabbed the mic, "These girls won't be going back alone, if need be, we'll go to their world and, to Quote The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment, of course you know I'm talking about The Rock", that got some cheers, "We're gonna go to Equestria, find King Sombra, and Layeth The Smackdown, on his Candy Ass!"

The crowd cheered loudly at that, The Crusaders grinned as Apple Bloom grabbed the mic, "I'd like to quote WWE Hall of Famer, Stone Cold Steve Austin, when I said…And that's the bottom line, cause The Shield & The Cutie Mark Crusaders say so!"

More cheers rang through as Ambrose hugged Apple Bloom, very proud of her, "We'll get you girls home soon, but for now, it's time to celebrate, with a party!"

'Break Away' played as Adam Rose came down to the ring with his Rosebuds, "Did somebody say Party!?" everyone cheered as Adam Rose spoke, "For the record, if you do go to Equestria, take me with you, I'd so like to meet this Pinkie Pie mare, we can make one lovely party! For now! Party Time!"

Adam Rose, his rosebuds, The Crusaders & Shield celebrated for the time being as The Undertaker made his way out the ring in his own fashion, mysterious and enigmatic.

Meanwhile watching them through a monitor was the charismatic one, Stardust, who looked a bit fascinated, "So, the stars are aligning, soon the gateways will open, the new Dimension will be unveiled, and I shall finally gain the Cosmic Power I have been searching for!" Stardust then let out a loud hiss as he laughed maniacally.

While it may be a while before The Crusaders will get home, for now they are enjoying themselves in the WWE Universe, on top of the world, but what other challenges await them? They'll tackle it head on, but not without their Shield.

* * *

 **The Story ends for now, but The Crusaders have quite a path ahead of them, along with their friends in The Shield.**


End file.
